Calendrier de l'Avent - Webshows
by Le Rien
Summary: Un OS (ou plus) par jour, histoire de patienter avant Noël. Des OS de la part du fandom pour le fandom. Un grand merci à tous les contributeurs, vous rendez le fandom plus beau.
1. Introduction

INTRODUCTION ET REMERCIEMENTS

Bien le coucou, le Fandom. Ici Le Rien, pour vous servir. Je vous aime, je vous fais des câlins, merci merci d'avoir rendu ce calendrier possible *séquence émotion*

Je m'excuse d'avance pour tout oubli de mise en page slash erreur de mise en forme, prévenez moi directement si vous en voyez! De même si vous m'avez envoyé un OS et qu'il n'apparaît pas, dites le moi, je veux tous vous publier, toussss.  
>Bref. Réchauffons nous en ces jours d'hiver par vos écrits, qui sont autant de bouts du fandom, de nous et de notre passion commune.<p>

En ce qui concerne les reviews : vous êtes conviés à les écrire pour chaque OS et les auteurs à les vérifier régulièrement et y répondre en PM (ou via le système de reviews pour les anon).

_DISCLAMER COLLECTIF : Tous les personnages inspirés du Webshows français appartiennent à leurs créateurs vidéastes respectifs et chaque OC appartient à son créateur. Ces textes ont été écrits par passion et cette publication n'a aucun but lucratif. Tous les auteurs participants sont pleinement conscient de l'aspect fictif de leurs écrits._

Je garde la surprise de l'Ordre de publication ;) mais je mettrai le Sommaire à jour tous les jours.

SOMMAIRE

01/12 : Tout le monde fête Noël ? _par Déponia_

02/12 : Rémission - Réveil - Renaissance _par Little Merle-Chan_

03/12 : La liste de Noël du Geek _par aidemoi_

04/12 : Huit secondes de paix _par Julia Lutecia_

05/12 : Petite Poupée _par mitakashika_

06/12 : Instinct _par lemiaw_

07/12 : Vengeance _par Crisalys Nara__  
><em>

08/12 : Un Noël en Chanson _par Kalincka_

09/12 : Le sens de Noël _par Nyxox_

10/12 : Joyeux Noël _par Okami89250_

11/12 : Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige _par Ayumi Fubuki_

12/12: C'était trop facile _par LostIn222_

13/12: De la guimauve à Noël _par WoorEnergy_

14/12: Juste une soirée _par Pamplelune d'Agrumes_

15/12: Question de point de vue _par Woloopie_

16/12: Tu veux jouer, c'est ça? _par Julia Lutecia_

17/12: Le renne de Noël _par Gentle Slave_

18/12: Le cadeau _par Leze-G_

19/12: Les choses qui arrivent _par Le Rien_

20/12: Tu veux quoi pour Noël? _par ClaraDWho_

21/12: Les petits riens - OS de Noël _par Tamhi_

22/12:

Joyeux Noël, les fangirls ! _par GeekAndGamer69_

Noël _par Iykwim_

23/12:

La Magie de Noël _par Alzheimer_

Un Noël banal et une nuit mouvementée _par equit28_

24/12:

Les amis de Noël _par Siffly_

La Fée de Noël _par Tsuki Kaneko_

SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKA: Tout ce temps _par Titipo_


	2. 01déc: Déponia

**TITRE: **Tout le monde fête Noël ?**  
>AUTEURE: **Déponia**  
>RATING: <strong>K**  
>GENRE(S): <strong>Romance**  
><strong>**PERSONNAGE(S): **Mathieu Sommet et les personnalités SLG**  
><strong>**PAIRING(S): **Geek/Démon**  
><strong>**TRIGGER WARNING(S): **aucun

* * *

><p><em><strong>N.A.: Salut tout le monde et vive noël.<br>**__**ATTENTION, cette fic est toute mignonne et toute fluffy. Si vous la lisez vous aller chier de la guimauve.  
><strong>__**Vous êtes prévenus.  
><strong>__**Bonne lecture**_

_**Déponia**_

* * *

><p><strong>Tout le monde fête Noël ?<strong>

Les pixels défilaient sur l'écran, imprimants leurs reflets lumineux dans les yeux turquoises de l'adolescent. Cependant, celui-ci ne les voyait pas. Il se contentait de bouger mécaniquement les boutons pour arriver à la fin du jeu. Il s'ennuyait. Son créateur avait refusé de lui acheter de nouveaux jeu ce mois-ci. Cette punition était justifiée, Le Geek avait fait planter l'ordi de Mathieu et l'épisode était sortit en retard.

EPIC WIN

Apparut sur l'écran. Le gamer se leva et poussa un léger couinement quand ses jambes, de nouveau irriguées correctement, lui donnèrent l'impression que des animaux se faufilaient dans sa peau. Après quelques secondes, il put marcher normalement et alla éteindre l'écran. Il sortit de la chambre, alla jusqu'à la cuisine et sortit un tupperware de pâtes bolognaise du frigo. Sur celui-ci était posé un post-it où était noté :_ Mercredi soir, deux minutes au micro-ondes_. Il le réchauffa et les mangea devant le nouvel nouvel épisode de Docteur Who (1) Puis, il mit l'assiette dans l'évier en décidant de la nettoyer le lendemain.

La maison lui semblait bien vide sans son créateur et ses frères. Même Le Patron arriverait à lui manquer dans ces conditions...heu non en fait, pas Le Patron.

Mathieu était partit chez sa famille pour les fêtes pendant une semaine et avait été obligé de laisser seuls ses personnalités, n'étant toujours pas décidé à révéler leurs existences à sa famille. Une fois fait, ses dédoublements s'étaient bien vite dispersés.

Le Moine avait rejoint ses collègues pour célébrer la naissance du Christ et préparer les différentes messes qui en résulteraient.

La Fille avait rejoint ses collègues féministes dans les alpes pour « passer la meilleure semaine de Noël de tout l'univers intergalactique » et avait emporté, pour l'occasion, la moitié de sa garde robe (un bikini dans les alpes ?).

Le Prof était partit rejoindre « le coloque annuel des scientifiques renommés mondialement pour leur intelligence hors normes, leurs inventions révolutionnaires, leurs observations criantes d'une vérité transperçant les simples d'esprit par leur magnifique vulgarisation » avait déblatéré le scientifique pendant de longues heures tout en rangeant dans ses différentes valises de nombreuses expériences et d'étranges objets qui avait traînés dans son laboratoire pendant toute une année.

Le Hippie avait rejoint son amant de Minute Papillon (2) pour de longues nuits mêlant illusions et réalité dans un ballet parfait.

Maître Panda avait réussi à décrocher un boulot de chanteur dans un bar et ne rentrerait pas de la semaine. Il avait été plus qu'heureux de savoir son talent enfin reconnu et s'était empressé de partir de la maison.

Et Le Patron avait foutu le camp profitant des soldes de Noël chez les prostitués pour faire une semaine d'orgies non-stop.

Seul Le Geek n'avait rien trouvé à faire. Ses jeux l'ennuyaient, ses guides dans les différents MMORPG étaient absents pour les fêtes et même ses amis virtuels ne se connectaient que pour tester des nouveau jeux que Mathieu ne lui avait pas offerts.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer et se dirigea tristement vers sa chambre. Il passa devant les portes de ses frères et les regarda avec nostalgie. Celle rouge du Patron lui rappelait des moments très gênant. Celle rose de La Fille où il s'était fait maquiller pour la première fois. Celle verte du Hippie d'où s'échappait des vapeurs étranges dans lesquels il avait rigolé pendant des heures. Celle grise du Moine chez lequel il allait écouter de beaux discours. Celle gris métallique du scientifique qui lui avait créé de nombreux jeux amusant. Celle multicolore du chanteur ayant réussit à le battre contre tout attente à ses jeux vidéo...du moins ceux de musique.

Au fond du couloir, entre la sienne et celle, blanche, de Mathieu il se rappela d'une chambre qu'il avait oublié. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer et se précipita vers une porte d'une noirceur d'encre. Et l'ouvrit à la volé.

Il y entra et constata qu'elle était vide. Il scruta la pièce dans l'espoir d'y trouver son possesseur...en vain. Il ne vit que la moisissure des murs, les barreaux aux soupirail, une planche de bois en guise de lit.

Le Geek s'effondra. Même Le Démon était parti ! Il empêcha ses larmes de couler sur le sol de béton. La dernière fois, l'ange noir n'avait pas pu rentrer dans sa chambre pendant des semaines, et sortit de la chambre pour se diriger vers la sienne.

Il y entra et, instantanément, un sourire se peignit sur son visage. Le Démon était assis calmement sur son lit et semblait l'attendre en fixant la porte. Un léger sourire triste atténua ses cernes à la vue de l'enfant souriant. Il se leva, s'approcha de l'adolescent et essuya le liquide que l'enfant n'avait pas encore laissé couler (ce n'est pas des larmes, étant donné qu'elles n'ont pas coulé).

- Tu n'as pas pleuré. Dit-il de sa voie rauque. Merci beaucoup, si tu l'avais fait je n'aurai pas pu venir te voir.

- Tu ne fêtes pas noël ? demanda t-il innocemment.

- Non. En enfer, Noël, ce n'est pas une fête joyeuse. Les autres démons passent leur temps à faire du mal aux âmes errantes et s'énervent les uns contre les autres. Je préfère rester ici que d'aller là-bas.

L'enfant perdit son sourire. Le Démon n'était pas resté ici pour lui. Il se sentit très triste. Celui-ci, se rendant compte de son erreur, s'empressa de rajouter :

- En plus, je ne voulais pas te laisser seul.

Le mal était fait. L'enfant le fusilla du regard et sur un ton atone dit :

- Tu voulais me parler ?

Le Démon secoua négativement la tête.

- Je voulais te donner ça.

Il sortit de sa poche une petite boite noire qu'il lui tendit. L'adolescent le regarda, surpris, et la prit entre ses mains. Il l'ouvrit et y découvrit un pendentif d'argent dans lequel était incrusté une photo du gamer jouant avec lui.

- Joyeux noël ! Murmura l'ange déchu

Toute déception oubliée, il fixa son double et sentit un sentiment de gêne l'envahir. Il n'avait pas de cadeaux à lui offrir en retour. Une idée germa dans son esprit. Il s'avança vers l'autre et rapprocha son visage, il tourna légèrement la tête et l'embrassa. Tout d'abord, l'ange resta figé, puis, tout doucement, il lui rendit son baiser.

- Joyeux noël. Je t'aime. Lui murmura le Geek

- Je t'aime aussi.

FIN

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) ça fera penser à l'auteur qu'il serait peut-être temps de commencer la dite série<strong>_

_**(2) Julia et Titipo m'ont convertit aux 2ppies**_

_**Je vous avais prévenu que c'était mignon.**_

_**Parce que c'est pour noël : je vous fait de gros câlins.**_

_**Déponia**_


	3. 02déc: Little Merle-Chan

**TITRE: **Rémission - Réveil - Renaissance**  
>AUTEURE: **Little Merle-Chan**  
>RATING: <strong>K**  
>GENRE(S): <strong>Poetry/Hurt/Comfort**  
><strong>**PERSONNAGE(S): **Mathieu S. et les personnalités SLG**  
><strong>**PAIRING(S): **Mathieu/?**  
><strong>**TRIGGER WARNING(S): **aucun

* * *

><p><strong>Partie 1 : Rémission <strong>

La rémission fait partie de ces rêves inaccessibles des fêtes de fin d'année. La rémission... Ce n'est jamais qu'une chimère, un idéal interdit, une prière parfois. Être pardonné pour nos actes. Douce folie. Qui en ce XXIe siècle peut encore y croire ? La foi en l'humanité a disparu depuis longtemps, alors pourquoi celle qui dit que tout n'est pas définitif perdure ? Pourquoi croire en un lendemain plus lumineux quand l'horizon se bouche de jours en jours ? Pourquoi se battre toujours ? Ne serait-il pas tellement plus facile d'abandonner ?

Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Il n'avait jamais su. Et lui, il y était. Si près de baisser les armes. Sa fierté le faisait vivre, sa fierté le tuerait. Elle lui avait permis de se relever dans des temps anciens, mais maintenant rien de plus n'aurait pu le lui permettre.

Seule la Mort le sauverait. Il en était convaincu.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne le ferait pas. À quoi bon se donner la mort quand elle finirait par venir ? Alors il s'était mis à vivre plus vite. Mais pas mieux. Au contraire, il faisait tout pour se ruiner la santé. Clopes, alcool, tout était bon pour crever plus vite.

Un jour il fit irruption dans la chambre du plus faible d'entre eux.  
>En sortant il se fit la réflexion que tout n'était peut être pas perdu,que certains instants méritaient qu'il se garde en vie. Espérant toucher un jour le soleil sans se brûler les ailes, il demanda une dernière chance. De rémission.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Partie 2 : Réveil <strong>

Dans les nuits fauves se perdre.  
>Crier jusqu'à oublier les mots.<br>Se complaire dans son horreur.  
>Tenter un partage de vide.<br>Ne plus pouvoir se regarder dans un miroir.  
>Et vouloir fuir à jamais.<p>

Se laisser aller, multiplier les nuits fauves.  
>Contempler sa propre destruction et celle de l'Autre.<br>Demander la Mort.  
>Prier pour la Vie.<br>Se haïr et l'aimer plus. Aimer encore.  
>Remonter la pente. Sacrifier la main qui aide. Contre sa volonté noircir<br>l'âme de l'Autre.  
>Et vouloir rester à jamais.<p>

Voir les dégâts des nuits fauves.  
>Être toucher par sa détresse. Espérer un pardon même incomplet et expier<br>ses fautes.  
>Tenter de réparer l'Autre.<br>Se découvrir un cœur. Le sentir grandir et prendre de plus en plus de force.  
>Ressentir à nouveau.<br>Malgré les refus soigner à sa manière.  
>Vivre enfin.<br>Et ne pas pouvoir rester, jamais.

Et dans une nuit folle finir par ouvrir les vannes. S'exprimer du mieux  
>possible.<br>Entendre une réponse timide.  
>Se fondre l'un dans l'autre sans douleur.<br>Partager vraiment un consentement mutuel.  
>Oublier les matins durs et gris.<br>Regarder l'aube rose et or se lever sur la neige.  
>Espérer à deux.<br>Et rester à jamais.  
>Rester encore.<br>Rester en cœur.  
>Rester.<br>Rester...  
>Ensemble.<p>

Que le matin de Noël paraissait doux dans des bras aimants...

* * *

><p><strong>Partie 3 : Renaissance <strong>

Aujourd'hui renaître ne veux plus dire grand chose. On est qui on veut.  
>On renaît sans mourir avant.<p>

On renaît sans souffrance préalable. Il suffit de le vouloir.

Et en même temps c'est plus dur. Qui voudrait changer au point de vivre autrement ? Tout le monde est installé dans sa petite vie et remet le changement à demain. Et de demain à après-demain. Et d'après-demain à...  
>C'est infini.<p>

Lui l'avait voulu. Durant des heures après ses visites. Après les nuits.  
>Il se perdait dans ses douleurs, se noyait dans la déception. Déçu et trahi.<br>Chaque soir il espérait que l'Autre soit plus doux, plus aimant.  
>Chaque matin il pleurait ses illusions perdues. Avant d'y croire à nouveau.<br>C'était peut être grâce à sa naïveté immortelle qu'il avait repéré les premiers signaux.

Cela avait duré tout le mois de décembre. Au début la seule différence avec avant n'était pas bien perceptible, juste un peu de tendresse dans  
>ses étreintes. Mais peu à peu elle s'était accentuée et une semaine avant Noël il l'avait embrassé pour la première fois, après avoir essuyé ses larmes. Ce n'était rien. Pas grand'chose en tout cas. Mais pour lui ça voulait dire beaucoup. Ça voulait dire de la reconnaissance.<p>

La veille au soir, il n'était pas parti tout de suite comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Il s'était affaissé sur lui en le serrant plus fort encore. Ils avaient partagé des larmes. Les sillons étaient encore visibles sur leurs joues, traces tangible du conte déroulé pendant la nuit. A présent qu'ils s'étaient détruits l'un l'autre, ils tentaient de renaître. Ensemble. Ce mot était étrange. Mais vraiment étrange. Pourquoi avait il fallu tout ce temps, toutes ces actions pour qu'ils se décident à l'employer ?

Peu importait. Eux deux contre le monde et l'adversité. Ça en devenait presque romantique.

Il se blottit un peu plus contre l'homme qu'il aimait. Ce dernier, même endormi, sembla comprendre et resserra sa prise. Les cadeaux attendraient un jour totalement levé. L'aube était rose et or, cocon de lumière perlant sur les draps blancs. Ils étaient en sécurité comme dans les bras d'une mère.

Ils revenaient de loin. Presque miraculés. Et c'était bien la preuve que Mathieu n'en était pas le seul capable. Ils l'avaient fait. En cœur.

La renaissance des Phénix.

FIN


	4. 03déc: aidemoi

****TITRE: ****La liste de Noël du Geek****  
><strong>**AUTEUR/E: ****aidemoi****  
><strong>**RATING: ****K****  
><strong>**GENRE(S): ****Romance****  
><strong>**PERSONNAGE(S): ****Mathieu Sommet et les personnalités SLG****  
><strong>**PAIRING(S): ****Mathieu/Geek  
><strong><strong>TRIGGER WARNING(S): <strong>**aucun

* * *

><p><strong>La liste de Noël du Geek<strong>

"- Quelqu'un a vu le geek?" Demanda Mathieu.

"- Nan je l'ai pas vu gamin". répondit le Patron.

"- Moi non plus je l'ai pas vu". dit le Panda. "Mais... tu est allé voir dans sa chambre?"

Non, il avait oublié de vérifier dans la chambre du petit même si c'était en effet l'endroit le plus probable pour le trouver. Il monta donc à l'étage et toqua a la porte. Une petite voix l'autorisa à entrer.

"- Geek, qu'est-ce que tu fait?

- Je fais ma liste de Noël."

Mathieu s'assit à côté du Geek.

"- Tu sais ce que tu veux?

- Oui.

- Et... je peux savoir ce que c'est?"

Le Geek prit un temps pour réfléchir puis finit par dire.

"- Je veux juste que tu m'aimes.

- Oh, tu?...

- Oui je t'aime." Dit le Geek.

Mathieu se pencha et captura les lèvres du Geek, puis ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle.

"- Moi aussi, je t'aime." Dit Mathieu.

Le geek posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Mathieu.

"- Je vais devoir trouver autre chose pour ma liste de noël." Dit le Geek.

FIN


	5. 04déc: Julia Lutecia

**TITRE:** Huit secondes de paix  
><strong>AUTEURE:** Julia Lutecia  
><strong>RATING:<strong> K+  
><strong>GENRE(S):<strong> Romance (fluff)**  
><strong>**PERSONNAGE(S): **le Hippie - SLG, le Hippie - MinutePapillon  
><strong>PAIRING(S):<strong> 2ppie**  
><strong>**TRIGGER WARNING(S): **aucun

* * *

><p><strong><em>N.A.<em>****_ : Inspirée par mon cours de Philo, où on parlait du temps et de la dimension qu'on en a… Vous ne voyez pas ? Et bien renseignez vous sur le Paradoxe de Zenon, c'est un peu ça le trip. Keur :3._**

* * *

><p><strong>Huit secondes de paix<strong>

Connaissez-vous cette sensation du temps qui s'allonge ? D'un moment qui vous semble durer une petite éternité mais qui pourtant vous semble avoir été trop court lorsqu'il s'arrête ? De sentir les secondes se dilater, se décomposer, s'étirer... De perdre cette notion établie pour tous que la société vous donne du temps qui passe. Quand une seconde n'est plus une seconde, quand elle devient million. Quand une unité temporelle ne veut plus rien dire à vos yeux. C'est ce genre de sensation que peut vous procurer un soir de noël, un 24 décembre. Le 24 décembre, cette date que tout le monde attend, que tout le monde espère avec une ardeur inégalée le reste de l'année.

Le Hippie leva les yeux vers son collègue camé. Ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face dans l'entrée de la maison des Sommet où un réveillon de fortune était organisé. Ils s'étaient retrouvés comme ça, on ne sait comment, on ne sait pourquoi, et ils s'étaient figés, se fixant l'un l'autre comme s'ils ne se reconnaissaient pas, ou plutôt comme s'ils se reconnaissaient beaucoup trop.

Une seconde.

Au plafond, le regard azur rencontra le vert flamboyant d'une branche de gui que le propriétaire du lieu avait prit soin d'accrocher là, comme par hasard, comme si c'était utile, et son attention se reporta sur son ami. Le double de Kriss avait lui aussi vu la plante au dessus d'eux. Le chocolat de son regard plongea dans la mer de glace de l'autre. Que devaient-ils faire maintenant ? S'embrasser ? Réellement ? Aucun d'eux n'oserait jamais...

Deux secondes.

Au fond, c'était une excuse comme une autre pour faire ce dont ils avaient envie depuis si longtemps. Une excuse comme une autre mais diablement bien trouvée. Mais lequel allait prendre le dessus ? Lequel allait faire le premier pas ? Pas le Hippie de Minute Papillon, il était beaucoup trop timide, trop réservé, trop intimidé face à son très populaire collègue. Jamais il ne pourrait faire quoi que ce soit. Jamais. Le silence qui régnait dans le vestibule était rythmé par le vent et la neige qui faisaient des ravages au dehors et s'écrasaient sur les vitres. Il vit son ami se rapprocher lentement de lui...

Trois secondes.

Le Hippie de SLG posa sa main sur la joue de son vis-à-vis, tout à son aise pour savourer la sensation de la barbes mal rasée sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Accrochant son autre main sur la nuque du camé, il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds afin d'être à sa hauteur, sans pour autant le lâcher des yeux.

Quatre secondes.

Leurs visages étaient tellement proches que leurs souffles, pour une fois vierges de toutes substances, se mêlaient. Leurs yeux étaient toujours ancrés dans ceux de l'autre, ne se fermant pas, comme qu'ils s'attendaient tous deux à ce que l'autre ne le repousse soudainement, au dernier moment. Mais aucun des deux ne le fit. Plus proches, toujours plus proches, encore un peu, seulement quelques millimètres... Et leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Enfin. Ils apprécièrent, la douce chaleur qui émanait de l'autre en cette froide soirée d'hivers, la douceur de ses lèvres, l'odeur de son souffle aimé. La main du Hippie qui était toujours sur la joue de l'autre glissa et vint se poser sur son torse.

Cinq secondes.

Leurs souffles se mêlaient de plus belle, mais leurs lèvres restèrent closes. Il ne fallait pas aller trop loin. Ils se reculèrent en même temps, le froid mordant leurs lèvres que celles de l'autre avaient quitté, mais sans se lâcher des yeux. Un léger sourire éclaira leurs visages. Encore proches, ils sentaient toujours l'odeur de l'autre. Tout cela avait été bien court. La main du Hippie de SLG glissa le long de la mâchoire que laquelle elle était remontée. Ils levèrent une nouvelle fois les yeux au plafond. Le gui était toujours là, vert, beau.

Six secondes.

Dehors, la neige battait sur les fenêtres embuées. Ils étaient là, toujours dans l'entrée, ne sachant toujours pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Ne sachant d'ailleurs toujours pas où ils avaient trouvé le courage de le faire. C'était sûrement la magie de noël. Ce qu'ils savaient c'est que ça avait été leur plus beau cadeau. Se séparant complètement, ils échangèrent un regard et un sourire, à la fois gênés et ravis. Passant à côté de son collègue pour rejoindre le salon où la fête battaient son plein, le plus petit frôla le bras du plus grand, les faisant frissonner doucement. À moins que ce ne fusse à cause du froid.

Sept secondes.

Le Hippie aux fausses dreadlocks, resté dans l'entrée, ferma les yeux. Dans son esprit se mit à tourner ce souvenir trop court et trop long, trop proche et déjà si lointain, de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Derrière lui, la voix qu'il aimait temps lui parvint.

-Joyeux noël, gros !

Et le hippie murmura : « Joyeux noël à toi aussi, man... »

Huit secondes.

FIN


	6. 05déc: mitakashika

**TITRE:** Petite Poupée  
><strong>AUTEURE: **mitakashika  
><strong>RATING:<strong> K  
><strong>GENRE(S):<strong> Poetry  
><strong>PERSONNAGE(S):<strong> tous ceux de SLG, OC  
><strong>PAIRING(S):<strong> Prof/OC  
><strong>TRIGGER WARNING(S): <strong>aucun

* * *

><p><strong><em>Résumé : Une fille marche, ses articulations émettent un bruit répétitif et ce froid... Ce froid ... Non ... Avance ... Continue, poupée ... <em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Petite Poupée<strong>

Le vent lui glace les articulations, ses mécanismes ont du mal à fonctionner correctement. Cette grande poupée déambule dans les rues. La ville est calme, il n'est que 5H47 pourtant… Oh… Un… Chat ! Voilà ! Tout Blanc ! Comme la neige… La poupée s'agenouille du mieux qu'elle peux et elle le caresse doucement.

- Tu veux que je te suive, petit... Chat ?

Il miaule. Elle se redresse et le suit du mieux qu'elle peux jusqu'à une maison en retrait , elle a l'air… Chaleureuse . Le chat gratte à la porte . Elle essaye d'avancer mais… Son mécanisme est bloqué, gelé, mince… Le froid monte.

La porte s'ouvre, un homme fait entrer le chat. Elle essaye de crier, de l'appeler mais c'est impossible. Le froid paralyse ses jambes puis son bassin, il monte encore le long de son corps… Ah ! L'homme la voit, venez vite ! Le froid grimpe encore sur ses bras et gèle ses articulations.

- Bonsoir… Jolie poupée...

Il passe une couverture autour d'elle, la décolle du sol et l'emmène à l'intérieur, au chaud.

* * *

><p><em>2 jours plus tard<em>

La poupée n'a pas bougé. Ses cheveux noirs sont immobiles, ses yeux bleus sont grands ouverts. Sa robe rouge et blanche est sèche. Ses talons aiguilles rouges sont un peu abîmés. Ses rouages sont dégelés, manque plus qu'elle soit assez réchauffée. Elle se tient là, devant la cheminée, immobile, telle une ballerine arrêtée dans le temps. Assis sur la table, une tasse de café à la main, la fumée monte dans le ciel et vient embrasser le visage de l'homme qui l'a sauvée de la mort. Elle embrume un peu ses lunettes noires.

Au bout d'un instant, la dernière goutte d'eau s'écrase sur le sol et les paupières de la poupée frémissent, ses doigts bougent mécaniquement, son souffle reprend son cours. Peu à peu, ses rouages se déclenchent et re-fonctionnent, ses yeux clignent, ses bras et ses jambes bougent doucement. Son regard se pose sur l'homme en face d'elle.

"- De retour parmi nous petite poupée ?

- Bon...Soir, oui, 19H27.

- Me reconnais-tu ?

- Je suis dans le regret de vous dire que… Non , votre visage ne m'est pas inconnu mais il n'a pas ces drôles de lunettes, elles sont transparentes normalement."

L'homme boit son café, leurs yeux se croisent, ils se ressemblent tellement.

"- Belle poupée, veux-tu que je dise qui tu es ?"

Le mécanisme de son cœur se bloque un instant mais elle réussit à dire:

"- Je veux bien, s'il vous plaît"

Il finit sa tasse, descend de la table, ouvre la petite porte de son cœur et redémarre son rouage.

"- Tu es une poupée mécanique , une des premières que mon frère à créées mais toi, tu fais partie d'une série très spéciale, une série unique.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Quelle est la différence ?

- Tu fais partie d'une série unique parce que tu es justement unique. Ton créateur a fait plusieurs poupées pour ses frères - moi-même j'ai la poupée qu'il m'a faite - et chacune d'entre elles a son propre caractère, sa propre image et vous êtes beaucoup plus humaines que les autres. Mais, il y a un petit moment maintenant, tu t'es enfuie de son labo en voyant les premières neiges.

- C'est beau et blanc, l'Hiver … Mais le gel peut me tuer .

- T'as tout compris poupée. Il t'a cherchée des mois et des mois mais sans succès . Tu sais combien de kilomètres tu as parcourus ?

- Non pas du tout. Je dirai une centaine, vu l'état de mes talons."

Il rit légèrement. Elle met sa main en bec de cygne et il l'a lui prends délicatement avant de la faire marcher un peu dans le salon pour que ses articulations soient opérationnelle . Il la conduit prés d'une carte du monde.

"- Tu viens du sud de l'Italie poupée . Il a déménagé là-bas , Jimmy il s'appelle et c'est lui qui vous a construit, humaines malgré vos rouages, vos horloges et vos mécanismes, qui sont plus que compliqués d'ailleurs. Et là où tu es pour le moment, c'est Paris . Et donc tu as parcouru tooooouuuut ça."

Il lui montre les différents endroits du doigt, elle comprends tout ce qu'il lui raconte et lui dit.

"- Je pourrais le revoir ?

- Je peux t'envoyer en Italie , tu seras son cadeau, Lolita.

- C'est mon prénom ? Et il sera content de me voir ?

- J'en suis certain et oui , il t'a baptisé de la sorte.

- C'est mignon mais c'est un peu drôle comme prénom.

- Peu importe après tout mais passons, je t'enverrai dans quelques jours."

* * *

><p><em>Le 25 décembre<em>

Un homme au cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleu est assis dans son fauteuil, un bouquin à la main. D'un coup retentit la sonnerie. Il va ouvrir d'un pas assuré.

"- B'jour m'sieu , colis pour vous

- Merci bien."

Il signe le reçu et fait entrer le colis qui est aussi grand que lui. Arrivé dans le salon, il déballe le colis et doucement, il dévoile un à un chaque parcelle du corps de la poupée immobile devant lui.

Jimmy fait tourner la clé dans la fente qui se trouve entre sa poitrine et le bas de son cou. Et automatiquement, les yeux de l'automate s'ouvrent et un sourire se forme.

- Bon...Jour, 16H37.

- Vous ...Vous êtes ?

- Lolita , retrouvée par votre frère de France."

Il la regarde, étonné, et passe sa main tremblante sur le visage de la poupée.

"- Lolita … ?

- Je te reconnais Jimmy."

Il la regarde avec un énorme sourire et la prends dans ses bras, heureux d'avoir retrouver sa poupée, et découvre une carte de noël, accrochée à l'arrière de sa robe avec ces simples mots de la part de son frère:

_« Joyeux noël espèce de savant fou !_

_Et voici ton petit cadeau._

_Ton fou de frère. Octave »_

FIN


	7. 06déc: lemiaw

**TITRE:** Instinct  
><strong>AUTEURE:** lemiaw  
><strong>RATING:<strong> T  
><strong>GENRE(S):<strong> Angst/Poetry**  
><strong>**PERSONNAGE(S):** le Patron, InthePanda (appelé Viktor), mention de Mathieu  
><strong>PAIRING(S):<strong> aucun**  
><strong>**TRIGGER WARNING(S): **Death/dying (allusion)

* * *

><p><strong>Instinct<strong>

23 décembre. Il erre dans les rues parisiennes. Il a toujours aimé la nuit, surtout quand elle est lumineuse, et encore plus lorsque c'est la neige qui l'éclaire. Habituellement, il n'aime pas le blanc. Cette clarté cotonneuse est bien la seule qu'il apprécie.

Les yeux cachés derrière ses éternelles lunettes de soleil, le Patron réfléchit (il aime bien la clarté de la neige, mais faut pas déconner quand même. Un personnage ça se tient !). Il avance sans vraiment regarder autour de lui, son costume frôle à peine la neige.

…

23 décembre, veille de Noël, et enneigé. On ne peut pas faire plus cliché. Les gens semblent heureux, donc ils le sont. Bien sûr qu'il y croit. Les gens sont tous heureux, sauf lui. C'est pour ça qu'il les brises. C'est parce qu'ils sont heureux qu'il aime les briser.

Viktor marche donc dans la neige (elles sont chiantes ces auteures de fanfics à nous faire marcher, je veux m'asseoir !). Il cherche celui qui sera le prochain à être brisé. Pour son plaisir et à la gloire du cinéma.

…

La veille de Noël. Il s'est… on peut dire qu'il s'est enfuit. Mathieu était trop joyeux. Les autres cons étaient trop joyeux. Ils avaient même eu l'air surpris quand il était sorti. Ils y avaient réellement cru ? Lui, célébrer la naissance du Christ ?

Le Patron erre donc, en cherchant n'importe quoi, n'importe qui pouvant le distraire de l'ambiance sacro-hypocrite environnante. Il ne peut même pas aller dans un de ses bordels, trop de gars comme lui cherchent à y oublier que même Jésus est né un jour. Pour une fois qu'il ressemble un peu aux autres !

…

La naissance du Christ ? Il a depuis longtemps oublié le pourquoi du comment de ces histoires, mais qu'importe ! Certaines formulations restent. Il a quitté le parc. Les gens s'écartent devant lui. Aura animale, aurait dit un de ces spécialistes qui se foutent du monde entier en analysant des sujets bateau, étalant leur science d'une manière tellement supérieure que personne n'ose la remettre en question. Lui n'y fait même plus attention.

Viktor pivote dans une petite ruelle. Instinct animal, auraient répétés les spécialistes.

Il y a deux personnes dans la ruelle.

La fille est au centre. Elle semble hésiter. De quel côté doit-elle se réfugier ? Lequel des deux inconnus semble le plus digne de confiance ? Elle décide de s'éloigner de Viktor. L'aura animale, toujours.

Viktor, lui, s'en fout. La fille, si elle l'intéresse toujours, il la chopera plus tard. Il a bien compris qu'elle ne sortirait pas sauve de cette ruelle.

Instinct animal, je vous dis.

…

Il se dirige vers les grands boulevards. Il y aura forcément quelque chose d'intéressant là-bas, il y a des gens ! Une dernière petite ruelle…

Il s'arrête.

Il y a deux personnes dans la ruelle.

La fille est au centre. Joli morceau, décide-t-il. Elle semble pétrifiée, mais se décide en fait à bouger. Elle vient vers lui. Elle vient vers lui, bordel !

C'est ton choix, ma jolie, ricane doucement le Patron.

L'autre est inquiétant. Elle a choisi de venir vers lui le Patron, l'autre est donc inquiétant à ce point.

Une question d'aura et d'instinct, tout ça, de toute façon.

Elle n'aurait pas dû venir ici. S'il n'y avait pas eu l'autre, au bout de la ruelle, le Patron se serait déjà jeté sur elle.

…

L'homme en noir est frustré, Viktor le sent.

Il faut que l'un d'entre eux se décide à bouger, sinon la fille va vraiment se barrer. Mais ils restent tous les deux à se fixer.

Ce sont deux bêtes. Et, au centre, la proie.

Il y a quelque chose de victorieux dans la posture de celui d'en face. Quelque chose qui les fait se ressembler, en fait. Ils ne se lâchent pas du regard. Ils ne doivent pas se lâcher du regard.

…

Viktor fait demi-tour.

…

Le Patron fait demi-tour.

…

La neige derrière eux est rouge.

"-C'est la couleur du Père Noël, non ? On est dans le thème général, pense Viktor.  
>-Blanc, noir, rouge. Putain c'est beau, murmure le Patron."<p>

La foule s'écarte devant eux. Ainsi est le bétail devant les prédateurs, toujours.

Et il y a une brebis égorgée dans la ruelle, en cette si belle, si belle! veille de Noël.

FIN


	8. 07déc: Crisalys Nara

**TITRE: **Vengeance**  
>AUTEURE: **Crisalys Nara**  
>RATING: <strong>M**  
>GENRE(S): <strong>Angst**  
><strong>**PERSONNAGE(S): **Mathieu Sommet et les personnalités SLG**  
><strong>**PAIRING(S): **aucun**  
><strong>**TRIGGER WARNING(S): **mention de prise de drogue, mention de maltraitance psychologique et physique, viol explicite, torture explicite **(les passages incriminés pour les deux derniers TW sont indiqués dans le texte, une lecture est possible en les sautant)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>N.A. : Salut, c'est Crisalys ^^ Me voilà donc pour une fanfic sans pairing, RATING M, avec des SCÈNES VIOLENTES POUVANT HEURTER VOTRE SENSIBILITÉ<br>_****_VRAIMENT  
><em>****_SI VOUS ETES UNE ÂME DÉLICATE, NE LISEZ PAS CETTE FIC  
><em>****_Par contre, je reste assez vague dans les description des « choses », donc voualah, si vous voulez quand même tenter, sachez que les passages choquants seront signalés_**

* * *

><p><strong>Vengeance<strong>

Six ans.

Six ans que la saison cinq de Salut les Geeks avait pris fin, six ans que Mathieu avait clôt son émission d'une manière si magistrale que le sujet animait encore de nombreux débats sur les Internets. Il avait dissous son équipe de travail et envoyé ses personnalités à la rue, coupant les ponts avec ce qu'il considérait être « une part de son enfance » La rumeur disait qu'il travaillait sur un long-métrage, qu'Antoine Daniel serait chargé de réaliser.

Ses doubles n'en savaient rien de plus. Rejetés par leur créateur, ils avaient dû se débrouiller seuls, une fois plongés dans le « vrai » monde.

Pour le Patron, cela avait été assez simple. Sa source de revenus était assurée par ses bordels et quelques judicieux placements en bourse.

Le Prof avait été engagé par le gouvernement dans la recherche expérimentale et n'avait plus donné de nouvelles.

La Fille, ne se voyant comme seul atout ses forme qu'elle trouvait engageantes, avait tenté de s'engager dans une agence de mannequinat. On lui avait rapidement fait comprendre que si elle voulait percer, il lui faudrait vendre ses charmes d'une autre manière.

Le Hippie avait trouvé un hébergement chez Kriss, son alter ego l'ayant accueilli à bras ouverts.

Maître Panda n'avait pas tenu le choc de la séparation. Il avait erré en ville, désespéré, jusqu'à ce qu'un dealer l'attire dans ses filets avec l'aide d'un peu de poudre de fée, lui extorque tout son argent et le laisse tomber pour une autre proie. Le pauvre chanteur avait dépéri du manque et s'était laissé mourir sur les pavés.

Le Geek s'en était sorti. Avec beaucoup de difficultés, mais il s'en était sorti. Contrairement au Prof qui avait déjà été abandonné et était bien préparé, lui s'était retrouvé à la rue sans rien. Il avait été trouvé par les services sociaux, amené au poste de police. Il avait essayé d'expliquer sa situation à ses geôliers, mais leur air sombre ne lui rappelant que trop bien les regards que le Patron prenait parfois. Il n'avait pas réussi à aligner deux mots, bloqué.

Les policiers avaient fini par le relâcher après sa nuit au poste. Il s'était trouvé une cachette sous un pont, avait jeté sa fierté aux orties et fait la manche pour trouver de quoi se nourrir, son argent de réserve fondant comme neige au soleil. Le visage baissé, il tendait sa casquette qu'il tenait par la visière à des passants, à la sorties des églises, des supermarchés. Ainsi, il survivait, à défaut de vivre. Ce qui le faisait le plus souffrir, ce n'étais pas le froid qui lui mangeait les pieds, ni la faim qui lui rongeait le ventre, non plus les plaies causées par les nombreux passages à tabac par d'autres SDF pour lui voler sa couverture ou quelques pièces, mais bien le regard des gens.

Le regard fuyant, comme s'il n'existait pas, le regard méprisant, le regard compatissant. Tous ces regards qui portaient un jugement sur lui. Un jugement qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter. Quatre ans à se faire humilier devant la caméra l'avait rendu trop sensible à ce genre de choses. Accroupi dans l'ombre de la ville, il ne faisait que penser, que ruminer son amertume. Aux débuts d'SLG, il était au même niveau que les autres, une sorte de troll qui savait se défendre. Il cherchait à comprendre comment il avait pu devenir cette créature fragile qu'il était devenu au cours des saisons.

Alors qu'il se repassait toutes ces années de travail en boucle, il réalisa qu'il avait déjà la réponse. Son tortionnaire, le monstre qui l'avait détruit, qui se complaisait à la vue de sa souffrance, c'était le Patron. Tout venait de lui. Ces nuits passées à pleurer dans sa chambre sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, à se faire ridiculiser devant un public qui trouve la victimisation d'une personne hilarante, à tenter faiblement de protester, à se faire écraser par un Patron toujours plus cruel. Il s'était trouvé une échappatoire dans les jeux vidéo, mais à présent, il n'avait plus rien sur quoi défouler sa rage et sa tristesse.

Il avait beaucoup de temps, assis qu'il était sur sa petite marche, et voyait marcher les passants. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de les observer, ces milliard de visages, enjoués ou abattus. Il reconnut Mathieu une fois, mais celui-ci ne réalisa pas que ce mendiant à la barbe non taillée au regard vide était le Geek, son Geek, qu'il avait jeté de chez lui un an plus tôt.

Le Patron était passé devant lui une fois, marchant aux bras de deux charmantes demoiselles. Le criminel ne s'était pas arrêté, ne lui avait même pas accordé un regard. Pourtant il l'avait reconnu, l'ancien gamer l'avait lu sur ses yeux. Avec tout ce temps passé à regarder les gens, il avait appris à décrypter les visages. La personne qui lui avait volé son innocence se pavanait devant ses putes, en ignorant délibérément celui sur qui il se défoulait entre les tournages, celui dont il abusait quand il ne trouvait personne à sauter, celui qui lui en était venu à le détester de toutes ses forces, à ne vivre que pour le jour où il pourrait enfin lui rendre la pareille.

Un autre hiver était passé, lui faisant comprendre que mendier ne suffisait plus. Il avait commencé à voler, à rendre les coups, à, enfin, prendre son existence en main. Il trouva un appartement à l'abandon où il s'installa. Il se fit engager par un groupe de dealers, ce qui lui permit de vivre plutôt confortablement. Il s'était même offert le luxe d'une connexion Internet.

Son désir de revanche sur le Patron mûrissait avec les années passées à se reconstruire. Il peaufinait son plan, l'esprit empli de vengeance. Il passait ses nuits à le traquer sur le net, pirater ses informations personnelles, vider son compte en banque, et profitait de ses journées pour le suivre à la trace, noter toutes ses habitudes et routines. Il en tirait une satisfaction que certains pourraient qualifier de malsaine, mais lui n'y voyait qu'un équitable retournement de situation.

Le Patron, « grâce » à lui, enchainait les dettes et les problèmes financiers, pendant qu'il s'enrichissait et gagnait en assurance. Cependant, il voulait lui infliger pire encore, il voulait qu'il s'excuse à genoux, comme une de ses putes qu'il affectionnait tant. Il voulait le faire souffrir, lui faire perdre sa superbe, le changer en une loque brisée. Il mit alors en place l'étape ultime de son plan.

Alors que le Patron rentrait de son réveillon de Noël, n'ayant pas réussi à conclure avec la maitresse de maison, tard dans la nuit, le Geek, armé d'une batte de base-ball, l'attendit à un carrefour. Quand le criminel sexuel passa devant lui, il l'assomma proprement d'un coup derrière la nuque. Il n'eut aucun mal à le charger sur ses épaules et le porter jusqu'à chez lui. Une fois arrivé, sentant que sa proie commençait à remuer, il lui attacha les mains et les pieds, le bâillonna, et le jeta sur le plancher. Il attendit alors son réveil.

Il vit le Patron ouvrir les yeux, tenter de se dégager, lut l'incompréhension dans son regard. Il le contempla. Il eut un sourire en coin quand le criminel le vit enfin. Il se dévisagèrent, le prédateur sexuel méfiant et le Geek d'un œil méprisant.

- Tu me reconnais ?

Un murmure négatif lui répondit.

- Et comme ça ? fit le Geek en enfilant son vieux T-shirt rouge et sa casquette beige rapiécée. Il ne parvint pas à retrouver la mine timide qu'il arborait à l'époque, gardait l'air dur qu'était devenu le sien.

Le Patron haussa un sourcil, puis tilta enfin. Les yeux écarquillés, il fixait son tortionnaire, complètement ébahi.

- Tu me resitues enfin… Tu sais, le pauvre petit Geek sur qui tu passais tes nerfs, qui tu as détruit, dont tu as volé l'innocence !

C'est avec tout sa rage qu'il lui enfonça son pied dans l'estomac. Le Patron se plia en deux. Le Geek s'agenouilla et lui susurra à l'oreille :

- Espèce de connard… C'est à toi de souffrir, maintenant….

**TRIGGER WARNING : SCÈNE DE TORTURE**

_Il lui releva la tête en la tirant par les cheveux d'une main, pour contempler le visage de l'homme qui l'avait brisé, le visage de l'homme qu'il allait briser. Il ferma son autre main en un poing qu'il abattit sur sa mâchoire. Il le lâcha, le laissant retomber à terre avec violence. Il le maintenait au sol d'une pression du pied derrière sa nuque pendant qu'il lui écrasait le dos avec sa batte. Son talon vint se ficher dans son flanc, achevant de lui couper la respiration._

_Le tortionnaire poursuivit son mouvement du pied et le mit sur le dos. Il retira les lunettes noires et les accrocha sur son T-shirt, admirant ce regard que la panique rendait erratique. Il le martela de ses poings, l'abîmant un peu plus à chaque coup. Il ficha ses ongles dans la peau rosée du cou et la déchira jusqu'à la clavicule. Le bâillon étouffait les cris de douleur du Patron. Le Geek reprit son horrible ouvrage, lui brisant les doigts, lui rompant les os._

**TRIGGER WARNING : FIN DE LA SCÈNE DE TORTURE**

Il ne saurait dire depuis combien de temps cela durait, depuis combien de temps il se défoulait. Il lui semblait que plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés, il lui semblait aussi que sa rage était inépuisable, il lui semblait encore que rien de tout cela n'était aussi douloureux que ce qui lui avait été infligé durant toutes ces années. Sa victime était inconsciente, il la réveilla d'une gifle.

- Écoute-moi bien, espèce de sale fils de pute, lui dit-il en détachant chaque mot. J'espère que ça t'aura permis de connaître la souffrance, la vraie, celle qui dévaste tout sur son passage et contre laquelle tu ne peux rien faire, rien d'autre que te rouler en boule dans un coin en attendant que ça passe. Mais même là, tu réalises pas encore tout ce que tu m'as fait subir. Tu connais pas encore l'humiliation. Pas encore.

Le Geek lui arracha son pantalon, lui retira son caleçon, le força à tenir sur ses genoux et lui écrasa le visage contre le sol.

- Maintenant, raclure, tu vas connaître.

**TRIGGER WARNING : SCÈNE DE VIOL**

_Le Geek commença avec ses doigts, préparant le passage. Les mains du Patron commencèrent à trembler. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque, d'un mouvement brusque, il entra en lui._

_- Tu te souviens, ces nuits où tu venais abuser de moi ? Où aucune de tes putes n'arrivaient à te satisfaire ? Je te demanderai pas de t'imagier à ma place, puisque maintenant, tu y es. Profite bien, connard._

_Il se mit à bouger, faisant claquer ses hanches contre les fesses déjà rouges du Patron. Le Geek lui attrapa les poignets et le maintenait au sol pendant qu'il le pénétrait de ses mouvements bestiaux. L'ancien gamer réalisait qu'enfin, les rôles s'étaient pleinement renversés. Il possédait pleinement son ancien bourreau, il en avait fait son pantin, son jouet. Il le retourna sur le dos pour voir son visage pendant qu'il le prenait._

_Il ne fut pas déçu. Le visage profondément perturbé et horrifié de sa victime l'emplit de contentement. Il continua les coups de buttoir, s'enfonçant à chaque fois un peu plus profondément dans la chair. Il prenait un véritable plaisir à le dominer ainsi. Il jouit en lui, laissant sa semence se répandre dans le corps du Patron. Il se dégagea et le lâcha. Le criminel tomba au sol._

**TRIGGER WARNING : FIN DE LA SCÈNE DE VIOL**

Le Geek le chargea sur ses épaules, le posa sur son lit. Il retira sa casquette et son Tshirt, les déposa par terre, s'habilla de la chemise noire tachée de sang, enfila ses lunettes noires, cligna un peu des yeux pour s'habituer à ce changement. Il attendit que le criminel revienne à lui.

- Tu diras bonjour à Satan de ma part, énonça-t-il d'une voix atone.

Il donna un coup de pied dans son bidon d'essence de réserve, le combustible rampant sur le sol. Il prit la boite de cigarettes du Patron, en sortit une, l'alluma et la porta à sa bouche. Il en respira la fumée. D'un geste de main, il la lança sur ses vêtements. Il se retourna, prit son sac et sortit pour admirer le bel incendie qui venait de se créer.

Un démon de plus rejoint les Enfers.

FIN

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je viens de me choquer moi-même en écrivant ça. Désolée.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Avez-vous vu les quelques références faites au fil du texte ?<strong>_


	9. 08déc: Kalincka

****TITRE: ****Un Noël en Chanson****  
><strong>**AUTEUR/E: ****Kalincka****  
><strong>**RATING:**** T****  
><strong>**GENRE(S): ****Humor/Parody****  
><strong>**PERSONNAGE(S): ****tirés du "Point Culture", "Le Fossoyeur de Films", WTC?!, SLG... et un univers mystère (surprise !)****  
><strong>**PAIRING(S): ****aucun  
><strong><strong>TRIGGER WARNING(S): <strong>**aucun

* * *

><p><strong><em>N.A. : Bonjour à tous ! Ici Kalincka !<em>**

**_Voici donc ma contribution au calendrier de l'avent des fanfictions Web Shows (beaucoup trop long ce nom U.U) ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il est assez... Spécial en son genre, vu que j'ai voulu me frotter à un exercice de style différent de d'habitude : il n'y aura que des dialogues dans cet OS ! Donc, les amoureux des descriptions, désolée... :S_**

**_J'espère que vous n'aurez pas de mal à comprendre l'histoire, et je tiens à remercier Meta pour l'initiative de ce calendrier :D_**

**_Univers : Point Culture, Le Fossoyeur de Films (oui je me venge de ne pas avoir pu les mettre dans mon OS d'Halloween), What The Cut ?!, Salut Les Geeks... Et un dernier univers mystère ;)_**

**_(D'ailleurs, concernant cet univers, je suis désolée de pas avoir pu caser tout le monde dans la dernière chanson... Mais sachez que je vous aime tous très très fort \o/)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Un Noël en chanson <strong>

**20:50 - Plateau de Panda TV**

— Bonsoir Panda ! Et bienvenue à tous ceux ayant décidé de nous suivre en cette veille de Noël sur Panda TV !

— Bonsoir John ! Et à mon tour aussi de souhaiter une excellente soirée à tous les spectateurs ayant décidé de nous suivre ! Joyeux Noël !

— Alors Panda, dites-moi, quel est le programme de ce soir ?

— Eh bien John, je vous garantis de la bonne humeur, des rires, et surtout, des chants ! Que serait Noël sans les chants ?

— Je ne peux que vous appuyer ! Et connaissant votre amour de la chanson, je pense que nous allons particulièrement nous amuser pendant cette édition spéciale de Noël !

— Parfaitement John ! Des reprises de chansons célèbres se succèderont tout au long de la soirée, cela ne peut être qu'un magnifique Noël !

— Eh bien, Panda, vu votre enthousiasme, je vous laisse donc ouvrir la cérémonie…

— Merci John ! Je déclare la cérémonie en l'honneur de Noël sur Panda TV… Ouverte ! Lancez les parodies !

* * *

><p><strong>21:00 - « Vive les joints, la chanson du bonheur »<strong>

_« Vive les joints,_  
><em>Vive les joints,<em>  
><em>Les joints d'fin d'année !<em>  
><em>Comme c'est fun de voir la neige en train de se colorer, ay !<em>  
><em>Et la beuh,<em>  
><em>C'est c'qu'y a d'mieux,<em>  
><em>Je veux être joyeux,<em>  
><em>J'vais fumer, tout l'hiver,<em>  
><em>Avec Capsule de Bière ! »<em>

* * *

><p><strong>21:21 - Maison d'un certain médiator et d'une certaines boule de chewing-gum<strong>

— Tu peux me faire de la place ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

— Il est où Links ?

— D'après toi ?!

— … Je sais pas…

— … Tu me désespère. C'est Noël, il le fête en famille ! Maintenant va te coucher et fous-moi la paix.

— … Et toi pourquoi tu dors pas ?

— J'ai pas besoin de dormir, crétin. J'suis un médiator.

— Ah oui…

— …

— …

— Tu regardes quoi ?

— Ça se voit pas ?!

— Mais je croyais que t'aimais pas regarder la télé !

— J'vais pas passer la soirée à rien faire, autant regarder un de ces trucs débiles et me moquer de ces idiots avec leurs parodies minables et leurs faux sentiments de Noël.

— Mais… Noël c'est une fête joyeuse… Tu devrais pas la passer devant la télé !

— Tu as raison, c'est pas comme s'il n'y avait personne dans la maison et que mon crétin de propriétaire m'avait laissé ici avec un simplet qui me colle aux basques, hein ?

— Mais…

— Ouki, tu m'énerves. Va te coucher.

— J'veux pas rester seul…

— …

— …

— …

— …

— … Pfff. Allez, viens-là. Mais on dit rien à Links, ok ? C'est vrai qu'on est pas censé allumer la télé…

— D'accord !

— …

— …

— Plectrum ?

— … Quoi ?!

— Joyeux Noël.

— …

— …

— … Joyeux Noël, Ouki.

* * *

><p><strong>21:45 - « Petit Papa Noël... Revisité »<strong>

_« Petit Papa Noël,_  
><em>Quand tu descendras du ciel,<em>  
><em>Avec tous mes DVD,<em>  
><em>N'oublie pas la nouvelle PSP !<em>

_« Mais avant de partir,_  
><em>Mon vieux, faudra t'découvrir,<em>  
><em>Ton corps, sera à moi ce soir,<em>  
><em>J'te promets, de pas te décevoir !<em>

_« Moi j'attendrais que le jour se lève,_  
><em>Pour voir si le monde a changé,<em>  
><em>Et si les humains vivent comme dans un rêve,<em>  
><em>Régis par l'amour et la paix !<em>

_« Petit Papa Noël… »_

* * *

><p><strong>22:11 - Maison lâchement abandonnée par son propriétaire aux cheveux fous<strong>

— T'as. Amené. Les. Popcorns ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Y'a même une bière pas loin si tu veux !

— Je. Suis. Un. Ventilateur. Je. Ne. Peux. Pas. Boire.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai. Bon bah je vais trinquer pour toi mon vieux !

— … Merci.

— …

— Quel. Est. Ce. Programme. Que. Nous. Regardons ?

— C'est une émission bidon sur Noël. Vu que chewbacca nous a laissé pour fêter cette connerie avec ses amis alcooliques, je vois pas ce qu'on peut faire d'autre… Je peux pas sortir, avec le monde qui va être dans les rues… Alors autant regarder le Panda. Il me ferait presque bander celui-là.

— …

— T'inquiètes, hein, j'reste avec toi. On regardera ensembles.

— …

— …

— …

— … Hé, ça va ? T'as un problème au niveau de la prise ou quoi ?

— …

— Tu cherches un mot, c'est ça ? Te casse pas les pales, hein. Parles-moi avec tes mots à toi.

— …

— Sam ! Tu m'entends ? Te forces pas à parler, ça va te faire buguer, j't'ai dis !

— …

— Tu me fais peur. Arrête.

— …

— …

— … Joyeux. Noël !

— …

— …

— … C'est vrai que c'est ta première année.

* * *

><p><strong>22:26 - « Mon bel engin »<strong>

_« Mon bel engin,_  
><em>Roi des forêts,<em>  
><em>Que j'aime la luxure !<em>  
><em>Tout découvert,<em>  
><em>Tu bouches les trous,<em>  
><em>Même recouvert,<em>  
><em>Tu montres le bout !<em>  
><em>Même Jésus,<em>  
><em>En est jaloux,<em>  
><em>Toi qui hantes ses rêves… »<em>

* * *

><p><strong>22:53 - Maison du monsieur couvert de suie<strong>

— Pupuce, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

— !

— Pourquoi je viendrai regarder cette idiotie à la télé ? On avait dit un Tim Burton, pour ce soir !

— …

— Sérieusement. Y'en plein des comme ça à cette période de l'année. Pourquoi pas un bêtisier de Noël tant qu'on y est ?!

— … ?

— … Bon. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi… Ça parle de quoi ?

— … !

— Des parodies… Bon, voyons voir s'ils ne se débrouillent pas trop mal… Fais-moi un peu de place sur le canapé, tu veux ?

— ~ !

— Oui oui, je sais. Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, ma douce.

* * *

><p><strong>23:18 - Sur le plateau de Panda TV<strong>

— Bon, eh bien merci d'avoir suivi notre émission ! Joyeux Noël à tous et passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'années !

— Joyeux Noël, John, et à une prochaine édition sur Panda TV ! Générique !

* * *

><p><strong>23:20 - Générique Panda TV<strong>

_« Au premier jour d'Noël, le fandom m'a donné_

_Une fanfic pour mon arrivée_

_Au deuxième jour d'Noël, le fandom m'a donné_

_Deux Dépo' enragées_

_Et un lemon pour commencer la journée_

_Au troisième jour d'Noël, le fandom m'a donné_

_Trois 2ppies pour Titi'_

_Deux Dépo' enragées_

_Et un comité sur la paix_

_Au quatrième jour d'Noël, le fandom m'a donné,_

_Quatre Pandas pour Milla_

_Trois 2ppies pour Titi'_

_Deux Dépo' enragées_

_Et un nouvel OTP_

_Au cinquième jour d'Noël, le fandom m'a donné,_

_Cinq histoires pour Lola_

_Quatre Pandas pour Milla_

_Trois 2ppies pour Titi'_

_Deux Dépo' enragées_

_Et une fanfic sur SLG_

_Au sixième jour d'Noël, le fandom m'a donné,_

_Six vodkas pour Powo_

_Cinq histoires pour Lola_

_Quatre Pandas pour Milla_

_Trois 2ppies pour Titi'_

_Deux Dépo' enragées_

_Et une fanfic sur SLG_

_Au septième jour d'Noël, le fandom m'a donné,_

_Sept livetweets pour Lucie_

_Six vodkas pour Powo_

_Cinq histoires pour Lola_

_Quatre Pandas pour Milla_

_Trois 2ppies pour Titi'_

_Deux Dépo' enragées_

_Et une fanfic sur SLG_

_Au huitième jour d'Noël, le fandom m'a donné,_

_Huit dessins de Foxie_

_Sept livetweets pour Lucie_

_Six vodkas pour Powo_

_Cinq histoires pour Lola_

_Quatre Pandas pour Milla_

_Trois 2ppies pour Titi'_

_Deux Dépo enragées_

_Et une fanfic sur SLG_

_Au neuvième jour d'Noël, le fandom m'a donné,_

_Neuf hamacs pour Marion_

_Huit dessins de Foxie_

_Sept livetweets pour Lucie_

_Six vodkas pour Powo_

_Cinq histoires pour Lola_

_Quatre Pandas pour Milla_

_Trois 2ppies pour Titi'_

_Deux Dépo enragées_

_Et une fanfic sur SLG_

_Au dixième jour de Noël, le fandom m'a donné,_

_Dix Pandrof pour Woor_

_Neuf hamacs pour Marion_

_Huit dessins de Foxie_

_Sept livetweets pour Lucie_

_Six vodkas pour Powo_

_Cinq histoires d'Lola_

_Quatre Pandas pour Milla_

_Trois 2ppies pour Titi'_

_Deux Dépo' enragées_

_Et une fanfic sur SLG_

_Au onzième jour d'Noël, le fandom m'a donné,_

_Onze combis pour Julia_

_Dix Pandrof pour Woor_

_Neuf hamacs pour Marion_

_Huit dessins de Foxie_

_Sept livetweets pour Lucie_

_Six vodkas pour Powo_

_Cinq histoires pour Lola_

_Quatre Pandas pour Milla_

_Trois 2ppies pour Titi'_

_Deux Dépo' enragées_

_Et une fanfic sur SLG_

_Au douzième jour d'Noël, le fandom m'a donné,_

_Douze OS pour Meta_

_Onze combis pour Julia_

_Dix Pandrof pour Woor_

_Neuf hamacs pour Marion_

_Huit dessins de Foxie_

_Sept livetweets pour Lucie_

_Six vodkas pour Powo_

_Cinq histoires pour Lola_

_Quatre Pandas pour Milla_

_Trois 2ppies pour Titi'_

_Deux Dépo' enragées_

_Et une song-fic pour vous remercier... »_

FIN


	10. 09déc: Nyxox

**TITRE: **Le sens de Noël**  
>AUTEURE: **Nyxox**  
>RATING: <strong>K**  
>GENRE(S): <strong>Family**  
><strong>**PERSONNAGE(S): **tous ceux de SLG**  
><strong>**PAIRING(S): **aucun**  
><strong>**TRIGGER WARNING(S): **aucun

* * *

><p><strong>Le sens de Noël<strong>

La nuit était illuminée par des centaines de lumières multicolore. Les rues d'habitude si vides étaient habitées par la foule qui se pressait ici et là. Une douce odeur de gaufres chaudes chatouillait les narines des passants qui se pressaient pour finir leurs achats de fin d'année.

Parmi ces gens, une silhouette semblait perdue. Ce milieu n'était pas le sien. Depuis son adolescence, Mathieu n'avait cessé de rejeter les fêtes de Noël. Il considérait cette fête comme une illustration de l'hypocrisie humaine. Des gens qui se haissaient se forçaient à se réunir pour partager des produits achetés à la va vite, fabriqués par des enfants asiatiques. Si cette fête pouvait avoir eu du sens des années auparavant, il était aisé de constater que cette réunion familiale s'était transformé en fête commerciale.

Oui, durant longtemps, Mathieu s'était borné à ignorer Noël. Quand sa famille décorait la maison, il partait soudainement en week end. Lorsqu'il était convié à une réunion familiale, il prétendait être malade. En y réfléchissant, peut être qu'il n'était pas capable de comprendre le vrai sens de cette fête à ce moment là.

Il n'aimait pas les convenances. Suivre le troupeau. Mathieu se considérait comme un électron libre, libre de suivre ses idées, de choisir le chemin qui lui semblait le bon. Et il était resté fidèle à ses idées. En devenant youtuber, il ne dépendait plus de personne, si ce n'est de ses fans. Il faisait ce qui lui plaisait quand ça lui plaisait et dieu sait qu'il aimait ça. Le jour où il avait lancé SLG avait marqué sa vie. Il n'en retirait que du positif.

En plus de s'être trouvé un métier à hauteur de ses convictions, le jeune homme s'était trouvé une famille. L'appartement vide s'était rempli du jour au lendemain. Il ne savait pas comment, ni par quel miracle. De toute manière, il ne croyait pas à ces choses irrationnelles. Et pourtant, chaque soir entre rentrant chez lui, il retrouvait un hippie en overdose dans la douche, un homme en costard dansant autour d'un gamin ligoté, un panda captivé par sa feuille et son crayon, ainsi qu'un savant fou testant ses expériences sur une fille aux airs masculins. Peut être était-il fou. Peut être que ces personnes étaient issues de son imagination. Mais ce que Mathieu savait, c'est qu'il n'était plus seul en rentrant. Le silence avait été remplacé par des cris de joie. Des cris de vie.

Ses personnalités étaient folles. Imparfaites. A son image. Ils s'envoyaient des piques à longueur de temps, c'était leur manière de fonctionner. Mais durant la période de Noël, ils se laissaient envahir par la bonne humeur ambiante. Le Geek quittait son univers virtuel pour aider à faire le sapin. Le panda, le scientifique et la fille s'affairaient à préparer des viennoiseries. Le hippie réduisait ses doses tandis que le patron essayait d'être moins démoniaque que d'habitude.

Ça faisait trois années que Mathieu fêtait cette fête avec sa nouvelle famille. Du moins, à leurs manières. Mais pour cette fois, il voulait faire les choses bien. Il avait décoré l'appartement du sol au plafond, sous les railleries du Patron. Il avait aussi décidé de céder aux suppliques de la plupart de ses pensionnaires. En effet, c'était à cause d'eux qu'il se retrouvait à marcher dans le froid, un boite en carton troué entre les mains.

En rentrant chez lui, Mathieu n'eut pas le temps de se déchargé de son paquet qu'une masse fonça sur lui pour s'agripper à sa personne.

"Mathieu, geint le Geek. La fille veut étriper le Patron avec une poêle et le transformer en toast surprise."

Mathieu soupira pour la forme. Il était plus amusé qu'autre chose. Les batailles entre la fille et le patron étaient devenue légendaires et animaient l'appartement. D'un pas vif, le carton toujours entre les bras, le youtuber fila dans la cuisine où les deux bagarreurs se fusillaient du regard.

"Lâche tout de suite cette poêle, dit il en se tournant vers la fille, ce n'est pas fait pour ça. Et toi, accusa-t-il en fixant le Patron, qu'as tu fais pour l'énerver comme ça ?"

Le patron s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche mais Mathieu ne le laissa pas finir.

"Non. En fait, je ne veux pas savoir. Sinon, je veux que tout le monde se réunissent dans le salon. Maintenant."

En constatant que personne ne bougeait, le schizophrène s'énerva.

"J'ai dit maintenant ! Et que quelqu'un aille me chercher le Hippie !"

Sans se défausser de son trésor, Mathieu fila dans le couloir où il se débarrassa de ses chaussures d'un geste habile. Puis il rejoint ses personnalités qui l'attendaient sagement, affalées dans le canapé. Le youtuber vérifia qu'ils étaient tous là avant de s'exprimer sous le regard curieux de ses spectateurs.

"Bon... Je sais que Noël n'est pas avant une semaine, mais je me voyais mal mettre ce cadeau dans le placard en attendant. Je vous préviens d'avance que toutes les catastrophes qui arriveront dû au contenu de cette boite sera de votre responsabilité, puisque vous me harcelez avec ça depuis un an. Vous le vouliez, vous l'avez !"

Sur ces mots, Mathieu fourra le carton dans les bras du Geek. Le petit hésita sur la démarche à suivre tandis que son créateur l'encourageait à ouvrir la boite d'un signe de tête. Finalement, le cadet obéit et souleva le couvercle tout doucement. Toutes les têtes se penchèrent dessus tandis qu'une frimousse blanche se hissait en dehors du carton. Tous restèrent ébahi devant la surprise.

"Il s'appelle Wifi. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, mais son propriétaire lui avait déjà donné ce nom. C'est un petit mec."

Le Geek se saisit du chaton en tremblant.

"Un chat... Mais tu hais les chats ! fit remarquer le Panda.

-Disons que pour cette fois, je ferai une exception. Joyeux Noel."

Sur ces mots, Mathieu sortit du salon. Il avait encore des heures de montage devant lui. Il avait réussi. Il avait illuminé le regard des membres de sa famille. Il avait même réussi à capter l'intérêt du Patron, qui le nierait certainement si on lui faisait remarqué.

Il y a quelques temps, Mathieu ne comprenait rien à l'esprit de Noel. C'était avant d'avoir sa famille. Sa famille imparfaite.

FIN


	11. 10déc: Okami89250

**TITRE: **Joyeux Noël**  
>AUTEURE: **Okami89250**  
>RATING: <strong>T**  
>GENRE(S): <strong>Romance**  
><strong>**PERSONNAGE(S): **Mathieu Sommet et les personnalités SLG, mention de WTC et Minute Papillon**  
><strong>**PAIRING(S): **Geek/Demon**  
><strong>**TRIGGER WARNING(S): **aucun

* * *

><p><strong><em>N.A. : <em>_Tout d'abord merci à Le Rien pour cette idée de calendrier de l'avant en fanfictions, merci à ma beta Orixiah pour sa super rapide correction, et enfin merci à tout le fandom, vous êtes géniaux :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Joyeux Noël<strong>

Le Geek s'ennuyait. Un comble, pour un soir de Noël !

Allongé dans son lit, les yeux rivés au plafond, le gamer de _Salut les Geeks_ ne savait comment s'occuper. Il s'ennuyait ferme ce soir, dans la résidence des Sommet. Mathieu était retourné auprès de sa famille pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Le Patron s'en était allé, une bouteille de champagne à la main, rejoindre ses collègues de la Fistinière. Le connaissant, la bouteille n'aurait pas pour destinée d'être bue… Mais plutôt d'être introduite dans une partie du corps qui ne voyait jamais la lumière du jour… Maître Panda, quant à lui, était parti rejoindre Antoine Daniel à une soirée déguisée, à laquelle le créateur de _What the Cut?! _comptait s'accorder à la personnalité de Mathieu en revêtant son costume de lapin rose. Tôt dans la matinée, le Hippie était parti avec son van, direction le Beaujolais, rejoindre son ami Hippie provincial, alter ego de Kriss. Enfin, la Fille avait été très galamment invitée par le Prof, dans un restaurant chic, afin de passer Noël en tête à tête. Se faire virer de l'émission en même temps, ça rapproche…

Le Geek était donc seul, et triste d'avoir été lâchement abandonné des siens en ce jour pourtant d'ordinaire si joyeux. Il n'avait même pas envie de se perdre dans l'un de ses nombreux jeux vidéo, sachant pertinemment que cela ne l'aiderait pas à oublier sa peine. Il sentit les yeux lui piquer, mais avant même que des larmes n'en coulent, il se frotta vivement le visage de ses paumes. Il était peut-être le plus faible de tous les Sommet, mais il ne pleurerait pas ! Tout du moins, il se retiendrait de pleurer aussi longtemps que possible… Las, il rouvrit les yeux… et vit une tête penchée au-dessus de la sienne. Pas une once de peur ne s'empara de lui : il avait immédiatement reconnu ce teint pâle, les yeux sombres et ce chapeau haut de forme.

- Démon !

Il se redressa, heureux de voir l'être surnaturel qui l'aidait parfois à s'endormir le soir. Se souvenant de la condition absolue à la présence de celui qu'il considérait comme son seul ami, il se frotta à nouveau les yeux.

- Tu vois, je ne pleure pas, lui dit-il en souriant.

Le Démon ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de lui rendre son sourire, et passa le bout de ses doigts sur la joue du garçon. Ce dernier frissonna : le contact de la peau du Démon sur la sienne était glacial… mais pas désagréable pour autant.

- Je suis bien content que tu sois là, avec moi, dit le Geek. Je suis tout seul, alors que c'est Noël… C'est trop triste… Enfin, je ne suis plus triste, maintenant que tu es avec moi !

Le Démon hocha la tête, écoutant attentivement les paroles du garçon.

- Mais, reprit ce dernier, tu ne fêtes pas Noël toi ? Avec ta famille, ou tes amis ?

Toujours par un mouvement de tête, le Démon répondit à la négative.

- C'est triste… souffla le gamer.

Cela commençait à faire un moment qu'il venait lui rendre visite, et le Geek avait compris que son ami n'aimait pas tellement faire usage de sa voix. Le Démon craignait qu'elle ne lui fasse peur… Quel dommage, quand on savait à quel point il chantait bien ! C'est pourquoi, lorsque le Démon ouvrit la bouche, le Geek retint son souffle.

- _**Nous ne fêtons pas Noël, là d'où je viens.**_

Sur ces mots, il tourna la tête en direction de la fenêtre. Il faisait presque nuit, mais sous l'éclairage des lampadaires brillait la neige qui ne cessait de tomber sur la capitale depuis ce matin. Paris, habituellement si gris, était recouvert d'une blancheur immaculée. Remarquant son intérêt pour les flocons, le Geek pensa à quelque chose.

- Et… là d'où tu viens… Il n'y a pas de neige non plus, n'est-ce pas ?

Hochement de tête négatif.

- Oh… Alors, heu… Ça te dirait d'aller dehors ?

Détournant le regard du paysage enneigé, le Démon planta ses yeux dans ceux du Geek. C'était la première fois, depuis qu'il le connaissait, qu'il voyait autant de vie au fond de ces prunelles sombres.

- _**Oui… Je veux bien**_, souffla le Démon de sa voix d'outre-tombe.

Le Geek sourit. Il sortit de son lit, et attrapa la main de l'être surnaturel à ses côtés.

- Viens !

Main dans la main, ils se rendirent jusqu'à l'entrée de la résidence, où le Geek attrapa le trousseau de clefs de la propriété. Il prit son manteau - un vieux blouson moche, mais chaud - avant de se tourner vers son ami.

- Tu veux un manteau ?

Avec un sourire, le Démon refusa l'offre de la tête.

- Mais tu vas avoir froid !

- _**Je ne ressens pas le froid.**_

- Bon… Ok…

Après avoir pris une paire de moufles, le Geek accompagna le Démon pour sortir dehors. Malgré son vêtement, la personnalité de Mathieu frissonna ; il jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon : effectivement, il ne semblait nullement souffrir des basses températures. À peine eurent-ils fait quelques pas que le Démon s'arrêta. Ses yeux, d'ordinaire si ternes et tristes, brillaient d'une joie muette à la seule vue des flocons tombant du ciel. Le garçon attendit à ses côtés, l'observant. Il fut étonné de constater que contrairement aux humains normaux, la neige ne fondait pas lorsqu'elle se posait sur l'épiderme du Démon. De même, aucune buée ne s'échappait de sa bouche lorsqu'il respirait… Mais après tout, c'était un démon. En cet instant, le Geek ne pouvait s'empêcher de le contempler : les yeux levés vers le ciel, resplendissant de bonheur… Le Démon était beau. Certes, vêtu de vêtements d'un autre siècle, une main de sang tatouée sur sa chemise blanche -heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne dans les rues à cette heure-ci-, le teint aussi pâle que la mort, et surtout, sans boobs, mais beau malgré tout. À cette pensée, le Geek ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- On marche un peu ? proposa-t-il.

Quittant sa contemplation, le Démon hocha la tête. Les deux hommes se mirent donc en route, marchant là où leurs pieds les menaient, sans réfléchir. Au bout d'un moment, ils finirent par arriver devant un parc. Le Geek s'y arrêta, ayant une idée en tête. Il fit signe à son ami de le suivre et entra dans le jardin public. Pris d'une inspiration enfantine, il se laissa tomber à la renverse, la neige amortissant sa chute. Sur le dos, il agita les bras et les jambes gaiement, avant de se redresser, pour s'agenouiller à côté de l'empreinte qu'il avait laissée.

- Regarde ! J'ai fait un ange !

Mais à sa grande surprise, ses paroles joyeuses rencontrèrent l'expression contrariée du Démon. Celui-ci, réalisant qu'il avait fait fondre l'enthousiasme de son ami comme neige au soleil, s'expliqua :

- _**C'est joli, mais… Je n'aime pas beaucoup les anges.**_

- Oh ! Pardon !

Voulant réparer son erreur, le Geek effaça de suite la forme angélique dans la neige. Il aurait dû y penser plus tôt ! On ne dessinait pas des anges devant un démon !

- _**Ce n'est pas grave**_, le rassura son ami en s'accroupissant auprès de lui.

Le Geek continuait de s'activer : il rassemblait de la neige autour de lui.

- Tu as quelque chose contre les bonhommes de neige ?

- _**Non.**_

- Cool !

Il s'évertua à former la neige accumulée en une boule. Amusé, le Démon lui vint en aide. Pendant un long moment, tous deux s'efforcèrent de créer un bonhomme de neige digne de ce nom, laissant leurs rires s'élever au milieu du jardin public désert. Le soleil s'était depuis longtemps couché lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur entreprise, qu'ils admirèrent sous la lumière des lampadaires. Pensant avoir terminé, le Démon s'arrêta, toujours assis dans la neige. Mais le Geek n'avait pas tout à fait fini : il continua de modeler quelque chose sur la tête du bonhomme, jusqu'à ce qu'il semble satisfait de son œuvre.

- Et voilà ! Terminé !

Le Démon observa le rendu final, et s'aperçut qu'un chapeau haut de forme neigeux ornait désormais la tête du bonhomme.

- Je te présente le premier bonhomme de neige démon ! Joyeux Noël Démon !

Ému, l'être surnaturel prit la main du gamer dans la sienne.

- _**Merci…**_

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, tous deux observèrent ce beau cadeau de Noël.

- _**Désires-tu un cadeau ? **_demanda soudain le Démon.

Pris au dépourvu, le Geek ne sut que répondre. Il n'avait pas besoin de grand-chose : Mathieu lui achetait tous les jeux et toutes les consoles qu'il voulait. Ce qu'il aurait aimé avoir, c'était la renommée et la gloire, mais ça c'était pas des choses qu'on pouvait offrir. C'est alors qu'une idée lui vint…

- En fait, il y a bien quelque chose que je voudrais… Mais… c'est un peu gênant…

- _**Quoi que ce soit, je ne te jugerai pas.**_

- Eh bien… Je n'ai… Enfin… On ne m'a jamais fait de bisou…

Esquissant un sourire, le Démon s'approcha du Geek, pour déposer un doux baiser sur sa tempe. Le garçon s'empourpra à ce contact, mais ce n'était néanmoins pas ce qu'il avait en tête.

- Merci… Mais je parlais plutôt d'un vrai bisou… Sur la bouche…

Les deux hommes échangèrent un long regard. Le Geek s'étonnait de sa propre demande : lui qui aimait les femmes, il ne désirait en cet instant qu'un baiser de la part du Démon. Ce dernier n'avait malheureusement, et définitivement pas de boobs, mais il tenait tout de même à échanger son premier baiser avec lui. Après ce qui lui sembla être un moment d'hésitation, il eut l'impression que le Démon avait lu en lui, pour y découvrir toute sa détermination. Ce dernier s'approcha du Geek, beaucoup plus doucement que la dernière fois, comme pour éviter qu'il ne prenne peur. Sa main, qui ne tenait pas celle du gamer, alla caresser ses lèvres, les électrisant par son toucher glacé. Sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre, le Geek s'approcha lui aussi, et, une fois à quelques millimètres de son visage, ferma les yeux. Les lèvres brûlantes de l'humain rencontrèrent celles glacées du Démon, leur procurant chacun des milliers de picotements tout le long de leur corps. Frissonnant d'émotion, le Geek eut l'impression d'être emporté dans un monde chaud et froid à la fois, où seul le Démon et lui-même existaient.

Le chaste baiser prit fin, les laissant tous les deux à court de souffle. Le Geek n'en revenait pas : enfin, il venait d'échanger son premier baiser ! L'émoi qui l'envahit fut tel que ses yeux s'embuèrent.

- Démon… murmura-t-il, la voix cassée.

Ce dernier lui répondit par un doux sourire, dont il ne se départit pas, même lorsque le Geek ne put retenir une larme d'émotion. Sentant la goutte salée rouler sur sa joue, le garçon l'essuya immédiatement, mais c'était trop tard.

- Non ! Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît !

De longs sanglots silencieux dévalèrent le long de ses joues, et redoublèrent d'intensité lorsqu'il vit le Démon disparaître peu à peu devant lui. Le gamer voulut attraper sa chemise, comme pour le retenir, mais sa main traversa le corps désormais immatériel de son ami. Avant de disparaître totalement, la voix du Démon résonna jusqu'au plus profond de son cœur.

- _**Joyeux Noël…**_

FIN

* * *

><p><strong><em>J'espère que cette fanfiction, écrite en une nuit seulement, vous aura plu ^^ Joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année à tous !<em>**

**_Okami, pour vous servir._**


	12. 11déc: Ayumi Fubuki

**TITRE: **Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige**  
>AUTEURE: **Ayumi Fubuki**  
>RATING: <strong>K**  
>GENRE(S): <strong>General**  
><strong>**PERSONNAGE(S): **Mathieu Sommet, OC**  
><strong>**PAIRING(S): **aucun**  
><strong>**TRIGGER WARNING(S): **aucun

* * *

><p><em><strong>N.A. : Salut tout le monde ! Tout d'abord merci à Le Rien <strong>_**d'avoir**_** eu cette bonne idée (après Halloween, noël ! Moi je dit qui se dévoue pour Pâque et la Saint Valentin!**_ _**)**** qui nous rassemble tous**_._** Après avoir fait un OS super long avec pratiquement tous le web français, je me ramène avec un OS bien plus court et avec une seule personne, Mathieu Sommet qui ne m'appartient pas au passage (le contraire serait flippant...). J'ai écouté « Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige » de la reine des neiges de Disney pendant l'écriture. J'espère que vous appréciez !**_

_**Enjoy !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige<strong>

24 décembre 1994 :

Il fixait la vitre avec une telle intensité qu'on aurait dit qu'il essayait de la faire brûler par son simple regard bleuté. Ses jambes était engourdis depuis bien longtemps et ses mains avait prit une teinte aussi bleue que les schtroumpfs présent sur l'album juste à côté de lui. Mais pour l'instant le petit garçon n'accordait aucune importance aux petits personnages sur papier glacé. Il continuais de fixer la cour de l'immeuble en murmurant :

« -Allez...Allez...viens...tu n'as pas à avoir peur...

-Mathieu ! S'écria une jeune femme qui passait par là, qu'est ce que tu fabrique ? »

Le petit garçon sursauta comme si il s'était fait prendre sur le fait.

« -Euh...rien madame... », dit-il poliment en espérant de toute ses forces que ça lui suffirait.

Mais la jeune femme s'approcha et s'installa à côté de lui.

« -Pourquoi regarde tu la cour, demanda-t-elle gentiment,

-J'attends la neige...,avoua le petit à mi-voix,

-Que-Oh Mathieu...je suis désolée mais je ne crois pas qu'il puisse neiger cette année...

-Hein ? Mais pourtant j'ai demandé à la neige de venir ! Elle sera forcément là ! Il faut juste l'attendre, elle est peut-être timide...

-Non Mathieu. Je crois qu'il ne neigera pas, il fait trop chaud...

-Mais...ils m'avaient dit que...

-Ils ?! Coupa la femme d'un ton soudain sévère, qui ça « ils » ? »

Les joues de Mathieu prirent une teinte rouge cerise.

« -Mathieu, insista la femme, qui ça « ils » ?

-Les...les voix dans ma tête...

-Mathieu, nous en avons déjà parlé. Tu sais ce qu'on dit les docteurs ?

-Que les voix n'existent pas, marmonna le garçon d'une voix blasé, elles sont dans ma tête.

-Exactement. Écoute Mathieu si tu veux guérir et sortir un jour d'ici il va falloir que tu arrête d'écouter les voix dans ta tête. Parce qu'elles ne sont pas là. Elles n'existent pas.

-Pourtant elles m'ont dit qu'elles étaient vrais...

-Et bien elles mentent. C'est pour ça que tu ne dois plus les entendre. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas parler à de vrais personnes ?

-Parce que les vrais personnes sont moins drôle, grogna Mathieu.

-Arrête un peu tes enfantillages, soupira l'aide soignante en l'attrapant par le bras, écoute tu vas retourner à la salle de jeux et je veux te voire parler avec d'autre enfants, d'accord ? »

Et sans lui laisser l'opportunité de répondre, elle le fit descendre de son poste d'observation de la cour de l'hôpital psychiatrique et le tira jusqu'à la salle de jeux. Mathieu se retourna juste pour regarder la fenêtre une dernière fois avant de baisser sa tête.

« -Je voulais un bonhomme de neige. Mais comme chaque année...c'est raté... »

FIN

* * *

><p><em><strong>N.A. : Fin ! Sur cette OS un peu tristounet je vous laisse ! Passez tous d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année ! Pleins de bonheur à vous tous, Ayumi.<strong>_


	13. 12déc: LostIn222

**TITRE: **C'était trop facile**  
>AUTEURE: **LostIn222**  
>RATING: <strong>K+**  
>GENRE(S): <strong>Romance/Humor**  
><strong>**PERSONNAGE(S): **Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel, Homme Masqué SLG**  
><strong>**PAIRING(S): **Mathieu S./Antoine D.**  
><strong>**TRIGGER WARNING(S): **aucun

* * *

><p><strong>C'était trop facile<strong>

Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée depuis une bonne heure déjà, réchauffant la pièce trop grande dans laquelle se trouvait un homme trop petit. Sur le canapé, son ordinateur sur les genoux, il tapotait lentement sur la barre d'espace de son clavier. La page blanche, celle qu'il connaissait trop bien, avait encore frappé en ce jour du 24 décembre 2014. Il déposa l'engin sur la table basse avant de se lever en soupirant et de s'approcher de la fenêtre en traînant ses pieds, emprisonnés dans de grosses pantoufles chaudes et douces en forme de chat. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire niaisement devant le beau spectacle auquel il assistait derrière sa fenêtre : la neige. Des flocons légers que le vent faisait valser se déposaient délicatement dans les rues de Paris, blanchissant la capitale et sa Tour Eiffel. Ce qui rendait Noël encore plus magique que d'habitude pour les Parisiens.

Enfin, pour les Parisiens qui ne s'appelaient pas Mathieu Sommet.

Il détestait cette fête. Chaque année, il restait seul chez lui le soir du réveillon, avec au fond de lui l'espoir d'entendre sonner sa porte. Mais cette année, ça ne se passerait pas ainsi.

Il n'avait pas pu refuser lorsque son ami Victor lui avait envoyé un SMS pour lui proposer de venir réveillonner avec lui et leurs amis d'internet dans un restaurant un peu paumé, le matin même. Malgré le fait qu'il haïsse Noël, étrangement, le passer avec eux ne le dérangeait pas. On pourrait même dire que ça le réjouissait. Peut-être parce qu'il savait que son grand ami, le boss final des internets, serait présent. Et il ne raterait pour rien au monde de passer une soirée en sa compagnie.

Mathieu effaça son sourire et traîna à nouveau les pieds jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ouvrit son armoire en quête de fringues classes, mais faute d'en trouver, il attrapa un t-shirt blanc et un vieux jean. Il se déshabilla et enfila tout ça. Il quitta ses chaussons d'un coup de pied dans le vide et enfila des chaussettes, puis sortit de sa chambre. Il termina de se préparer dans la salle de bain, se chaussa et attrapa ses clefs. Le jeune homme scruta le salon du regard pour vérifier s'il n'avait rien oublié, puis tourna les talons en direction de la porte. Il sortit de son appartement et descendit les escaliers de l'immeuble en quatrième vitesse, avant de sauter dans sa voiture.

De son côté, Antoine était affalé sur son canapé, encore en pyjama, son ordinateur sur les genoux, à moitié endormi. Il sursauta lorsque son réveil, qu'il avait programmé à 18 heures, sonna de manière stridente. Il l'éteignit en grognant, et ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était 18h50. Il se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main et se leva d'un bond. Il courut vers la salle de bain et en 5 minutes, il était habillé, chaussé, coiffé (enfin, à la Antoine Daniel) et prêt à partir. Il enfila son manteau et son bonnet, attrapa ses clefs et sortit dans le froid de Paris. Il sortit son téléphone et vérifia l'adresse avant de se jeter sur le siège conducteur de sa voiture.

« 2, rue de la Joie. Rue de la Joie… -il soupira- M'enfin, ça me fera du bien de sortir un peu de Paris. »

Il démarra sa machine.

-Putain de con de Victor de merde ! 'Pouvait pas faire ça chez lui, comme tout le monde ?!

Mathieu tournait en rond avec sa petite voiture dans le village désert où était censé se situer le fameux restaurant depuis un long moment déjà, désespéré à l'idée de ne pas le trouver.

-Vous êtes arrivé à destination, tonna la jeune femme du GPS.

-Mais c'est pas possible ! Y'a rien là !

Pourtant, il était effectivement rue de la Joie, comme indiqué par Victor. Rue étant un bien grand mot, étant donné que ce n'était qu'un alignement de maisons en piteux état. Le village (encore une fois un bien grand mot pour qualifier cet amassement de cabanes et de vieilles maisons) semblait désert, abandonné. Devant lui se dressait une sorte de cabane aux murs bétonnés, bâtie il y a certainement des années au vu son état, numérotée « 2 » et décorée de quelques guirlandes clignotantes. Il se gara devant l'entrée de la bâtisse et y pénétra. Mathieu chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur et appuya dessus, baignant la pièce de lumière. Au milieu de celle-ci, deux chaises de part et d'autre d'une table ronde. Le jeune homme s'en approcha et découvrit que, posé dessus, il y avait un repas, une table soigneusement mise et deux chandelles éteintes.

-C'est quoi ce délire ? lâcha Mathieu en attrapant son téléphone.

Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce.

-Vic ?... tenta-t-il. T'es là ?...

Il sursauta et se retourna brusquement lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, laissant entrer un jeune homme à lunettes qu'il ne connaissait que trop.

-Mathieu ?

-Antoine ?

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant.

-Ils sont où les autres ? demanda le plus grand.

-J'en sais rien, je viens d'arriver… Apparemment, il n'y a personne.

-Tu crois qu'on se serait trompés ?

-Non… Le nom de la rue et le numéro correspondent bien à ce que nous a envoyé Victor…

Antoine passa distraitement sa main dans ses cheveux et referma la porte. Il s'avança vers la table et écarquilla les yeux.

-C'est… C'est quoi **ça **? questionna-t-il en désignant du doigt le repas.

-J'en sais rien, je comprends rien !

-Attends, j'essaie d'appeler Victor.

Antoine dégaina son téléphone et composa le numéro de leur ami. Un silence s'installa, saccadé par les « Bips » de l'appel. Mais seul le répondeur de leur ami leur répondit.

-Putain ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?! s'énerva le châtain.

Les deux amis sursautèrent lorsque le téléphone de Mathieu vibra. Ce dernier le sortit de sa poche et déglutit en lisant le message envoyé par un numéro masqué. Antoine s'approcha de lui et lut le SMS par-dessus son épaule.

« Pas de questions. Profitez juste. Joyeux Noël ! »

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, avant de porter leur regard sur la table à leurs côtés.

-C'est quand même flippant, tout ça, déclara Antoine.

-C'est sûr. Mais après tout, maintenant qu'on est là…

Ils se sourirent et prirent place de chaque côté de la table. Le repas était tiède, mais suffisamment chaud à leur goût pour n'en faire qu'une bouchée. Et puis, au centre de la table, trônaient deux bouteilles de champagne. Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un regard complice, et le plus grand fit sauter le bouchon de la première bouteille. Ils se servirent en riant.

Un verre.

Deux verres.

Cinq verres.

Trop de verres.

-Tu sais pourquoi le Père Noël porte des bretelles noires ? demanda Mathieu d'une voix beaucoup trop forte.

-Non, et je m'en bats les couilles, répondit Antoine dans un soupir.

- C'est pour tenir son pantalon ! s'exclaffa le petit youtuber.

Le plus grand le dévisagea avec un regard où étaient mêlés désespoir et ivresse.

-Mec, c'est même pas une blague !

-Eh oh c'est pas ma faute si t'as pas d'humour, le Plumeau.

-J'ai de l'humour le Nain, c'est juste que t'es pas drôle.

A ces mots, Mathieu tilta et se leva brusquement de sa chaise, renversant cette-dernière. Il s'approcha d'un pas rapide de son ami et l'attrapa par le col, rapprochant dangereusement leurs visages.

-Répète ça pour voir ? grinça-t-il.

Le regard brun plongé dans le bleu, les deux hommes pouvaient sentir leurs souffles contre leurs peaux, et un silence de mort s'était installé.

Silence brisé par une exclamation d'Antoine.

-Y'a du gui ! hurla-t-il en fixant le plafond.

-Hein ? répondit un Mathieu complètement déboussolé.

Les yeux d'Antoine revinrent se plonger dans ceux de son ami, une lueur de malice les traversant.

-Tu connais pas la tradition du gui ? questionna-t-il en souriant.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, il fondit sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine, augmentant l'incompréhension du châtain. Malgré tout, l'alcool aidant, il se laissa faire et ne tarda pas à répondre au baiser. La chaise sur laquelle était assis Antoine se renversa, les faisant chuter à terre, l'un sur l'autre. Rapidement, leurs mains vagabondèrent un peu partout sur leurs deux corps, la température grimpant de plus en plus dans la pièce. La suite ne regarde qu'eux.

Un ricanement mauvais s'échappe de la bouche d'un homme.

-C'était trop facile. C'est tout juste si j'ai eu quelque chose à faire. Ils se sont débrouillés tout seuls. A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas que ce plan marcherait, tant il était énorme. Et pourtant. Ah ! Leur stupidité et leur naïveté est à présent confirmée. C'était trop facile ! »

Ils ne sauront pas qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Ils ne sauront pas qu'une caméra était accrochée dans le coin d'un mur. Non, ils ne sauront pas que, ce soir-là, un homme masqué les observait à travers l'écran d'une télévision.

FIN


	14. 13déc: WoorEnergy

****TITRE: ****De la guimauve à Noël****  
><strong>**AUTEUR/E: ****WoorEnergy****  
><strong>**RATING:**** T****  
><strong>**GENRE(S): ****Romance/Friendship****  
><strong>**PERSONNAGE(S): ****Ceux de SLG, WTC, JDG et MinutePapillon, les frères Breut****  
><strong>**PAIRING(S): ****Démon/Geek, 2ppie, Panda/Prof, Gothique/Homme à la Cravate, Mr Dada/Gâteau de Riz  
><strong><strong>TRIGGER WARNING(S): <strong>**mention de drogue, mention de suicide

* * *

><p><em><strong>N.A. : ENFIN FINI CET OS DE MERDE ! AHAHAHAHAH !<br>**__**Hum, pardon, c'est l'euphorie du moment. Je vais mieux, là.  
><strong>__**Que dire... Merci à notre chère Meta pour organiser ce recueil, hein ? Tu gères ma belle ;)  
><strong>__**Ensuite, un petit message pour Titipo (si elle lit ces mots) : Merci à toi aussi pour le recueil d'Halloween, j'avais oublié de te le dire ^^' ensuite, j'ai pas pu caler le pairing Vegiste, vraiment désolée, il m'inspirait pas du tout ! Mais j'ai essayé de me rattraper, tu verras pourquoi :3  
>Voila, j'arrête de vous embêter, et je vous dit...<strong>_  
><strong><em>Enjoy !<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>De la guimauve à Noël<strong>

C'est chouette, le mois de Décembre. C'est la meilleure période de l'année, celle où les liens familiaux et amicaux se resserrent, où l'on peut rigoler sans se soucier de la fin du mois qui va faire bien mal au cul financièrement, surtout au niveau de la nourriture. C'est aussi la période ou le clodo du coin vient vous demander son petit verre de vin rouge comme à chaque fois, alors que vous avez bien envie de lui foutre un coup de pied au derche pour le faire dégager de l'endroit où il squatte habituellement. Mais c'est également la période où les voisins veulent vous en mettre plein la vue en décorant leur maison, de façon à ce que vous deveniez épileptique, où leurs gosses insupportables viennent vous chanter des chansons avec une voix atroce rien que pour vous emmerder. Je veux bien sûr parler de la magnifique période de Noël.

C'est donc tout naturellement que, lors de cette période, Kriss avait invité plusieurs amis et collègues de Youtube chez lui, histoire de passer quelques jours ensembles avant de rejoindre leurs familles respectives pour fêter le 25 Décembre, ainsi que la veille. C'est vrai, en dehors des conventions, ils n'avaient que très peu le temps de se voir, même via Skype, sans aucun doute à cause de leurs compagnons, leur prenant bien plus de temps que leurs émissions ! Que ce soit des personnalités multiples, un médiator casse-couilles, un chewing-gum adorable, un chien en peluche pervers, un ventilateur, et j'en passe.

C'est ainsi que Mathieu, Antoine, La famille Breut, et les frères Grenier s'étaient retrouvés entassés dans la maison du Youtuber à l'iroquoise, riant joyeusement ensemble. Enfin, tous n'étaient pas réunis, par le plus grand des hasards (surtout parce que l'auteur est prévisible, et également un peu conne), Maître Panda s'était malencontreusement cassé la figure dans les escaliers quelques jours auparavant. Manque de chance, désormais, il portait une minerve et une attelle à la cheville. Mathieu, avant de partir, avait désigné (comme par hasard, encore une fois) le Prof pour le surveiller, histoire qu'il ne se casse pas une autre patte en glissant. Celui-ci avait accepté, ennuyé de ne pas revoir le Prof de Philo, mais se consolant tout de même en se disant qu'il pourrait passer un peu de temps avec son ami en Kigurumi.

Bref, il régnait donc un joyeux bordel chez Kriss, notamment des éclats de rires et des bruits de verres remplis de diverses boissons s'entrechoquant. La bonne humeur était au rendez-vous... Ou presque.

Le Geek était sorti un instant de la maison, les larmes aux yeux. Le Patron, Pinhead et Croc'Homo avaient, une fois de plus, essayés de l'attoucher, sous le regard presque désintéressé de Mathieu. Ce dernier, après que le petit gamer se soit plaint à lui, lui avait répliqué un cinglant "T'as qu'à pas t'approcher d'eux ! Va faire un tour dehors, tiens." et s'était remis à rire avec Alexis et Antoine.

C'est ainsi qu'assis sur le perron, grelottant sous son tee-shirt avec simplement une écharpe entourant son cou frêle et pâle et ses épaules, le Geek observait les flocons tomber du ciel, néanmoins abrité par la toiture. S'il ne tombait pas malade d'ici demain, il avait vraiment de la chance...

C'était trop nul, la période de Noël. Personne ne l'aimait et ne voulait de lui, comme tous les jours, d'ailleurs. Il en était bien conscient.

"Si seulement j'avais pris une veste... Murmura-t-il en laissant une larme rouler sur sa joue.

S'il te plaît, pleure pas..."

Le Geek tourna la tête à sa droite, et vit le Démon, assis par terre, lui tendant une veste. Sa veste ! Mais comment ? Il l'avait laissé chez eux, à Paris !

"M-Merci... Dit-il en enfilant timidement son manteau. Mais... Comment t'as fait ? On est loin de chez nous...

-Petit, dois-je te rappeler que je suis un démon ?"

Le Geek hocha négativement la tête avant de reporter son attention sur les flocons se faisant plus nombreux, recouvrant le paysage d'un vaste manteau blanc. C'était quand même beau, la neige... Dommage que ce ne soit que pendant une période précise de l'année.

"Oh... Du coup, ça veut dire que tu es passé à la maison ? Comment va Maître Panda ? Il se sent un peu mieux ?

-Oui. Le Prof s'occupe très bien de lui, tu sais, déclara l'homme des Enfers avec un sourire malicieux.

-J'en doute pas."

L'enfant sourit à son tour, s'imaginant très bien ce qu'il pouvait se tramer entre les deux protagonistes. Il avait, des tas de fois, intercepté de nombreux regards entre eux, qu'au début il ne saisissait pas très bien, et avait également remarqué que leurs joues se teintaient d'une couleur cramoisie au moindre contact entre leurs mains.

Du coin de l'œil, il observa le Démon, le regard posé sur le ciel gris clair, et sentit son visage prendre feu, ainsi que son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Cela lui était arrivé un nombre incalculable de fois, mais il n'avait jamais su pourquoi ni comment, jusqu'à ce qu'il demande conseil à la Fille, qui se considérait un peu comme sa grande-sœur. Elle lui avait fait comprendre d'une manière plus ou moins indirecte qu'il pouvait ressentir des choses à l'égard de son protecteur de l'ombre. Il avait trouvé ça stupide sur le coup, mais après réflexion, ceci s'était révélé assez logique. Suffisamment pour que les sentiments naissants qu'il éprouvait évoluent au fil du temps.

Enfin, peut-être.

"Démon ?

-Oui ?

-Tu as déjà aimé quelqu'un ?"

Guettant la réaction de l'interpellé, il remarqua une légère, très légère coloration de ses pommettes, alors qu'il le fixait comme s'il était devenu dingue.

"Hé bien... Oui. Mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne.

-Si ça ne te dérange pas... Tu peux me raconter ?"

Second regard surpris, limite choqué. Certes, le Démon était un peu gêné de raconter sa vie privée, encore plus à un gamin, mais il lui faisait confiance. Le Geek n'était pas du genre à raconter tous les secrets des gens. C'était pour cela qu'il adorait ce petit, c'était l'une de ses grandes qualités, son côté trop mignon en tête de liste, évidemment.

"Bien... Approche-toi."

Le Geek obtempéra, presque collé contre le corps de son homologue. Se dernier se racla la gorge, avant de commencer.

"C'était il y a quelques années, avant que toi, Mathieu et tout les autres ne me connaisse. Deux ans, je dirais, peut-être trois. Enfin bon, peu importe. Comme à mon habitude, je vagabondais dans les rues la nuit, sans but précis. Les passants fuyaient mon regard, changeait de trottoir pour celui d'en face, ou bien me dévisageaient comme si j'étais une bête de foire. Mon quotidien." Il marqua une légère pause et reprit. "Vu que je n'avais pas grand chose à faire, je me suis assis sur un banc, dans un parc. Et j'ai attendu.

-Attendu quoi ?

-Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Mais j'attendais quelque chose. Peut-être... De l'attention ? Voir de la sympathie ? Puis c'est là que je l'ai connue. Sarah."

Le Démon eut un sourire nostalgique en repensant à cette jeune femme. Brune, presque aussi grande que lui, une silhouette de rêve et de grands yeux verts pétillants. Peu après sa rencontre, il avait tant rêvé d'elle, rêvé de la toucher, de caresser chaque parcelle de sa peau un peu bronzée...

Il secoua doucement la tête et reprit son récit :

"Cette fille... C'était la seule qui était venue me voir, me parler. Je n'avais pas l'air de lui faire peur, visiblement. Elle était si gentille... Et si belle. Elle m'avait demandé pourquoi j'étais seul, ici, en pleine nuit. Je n'osais pas lui répondre. Je crois que ça a été le coup de foudre, malheureusement pas réciproque. Au fil du temps, j'ai appris à la connaître, et elle me plaisait de plus en plus. Mais je n'ai pas été suffisamment courageux pour lui avouer ce que je ressentait à son égard." Seconde pause, bien plus longue que la précédente. "Puis un jour...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda le Geek, subjugué par son récit.

-Elle est partie.

-Partie ? Partie... Ailleurs ? Enfin...

-Beaucoup trop loin de moi." Déclara-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Le gamer réfléchit un instant avant de comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Sarah était... Morte ? (Bravo Captain Obvious, t'as le droit à un cookie !) Pauvre Démon... Il a dû tellement souffrir en l'apprenant.

"Excuse-moi... Je voulais pas te faire de la peine avec ces souvenirs...

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-Si ça ne te fais pas trop de mal d'en parler... Comment elle était... ?

-Elle vivait seulement avec son père dans un appartement miteux. Il était alcoolique, et tous les soirs quand il rentrait, il se mettait à la frapper. Elle essayait toujours de me cacher ses blessures pour ne pas m'inquiéter, mais je voyais tout. Les bleus, les cicatrices, qu'elles soit récentes ou anciennes, et j'en passe. Elle n'en pouvait plus, que ce soit physiquement ou moralement.

-Alors, c'est son père qui l'a tuée ?

-Non... Elle s'est suicidée. Je l'ai appris quelques mois après notre rencontre.

-Oh, j-je... D-Désolé Démon ! Pardon !"

Le garçon à la casquette se confondit en excuses bafouillées en apercevant l'unique larme dévalant le visage creux du Démon. Il ignorait que cette personnalité émanant de la tête de Mathieu avait elle aussi un passé...

Enfin, venait-elle vraiment de l'esprit dérangé du petit Youtuber ? Désormais, il avait pas mal de doutes.

"Chut, calme-toi, ça va aller... Lui murmura le petit en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Elle me manque... Elle me manque tellement...

-Je sais, je sais... Là, calme-toi. Toi-même tu as dis que c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Il faut que tu ailles de l'avant, même si ce que tu as vécu est horrible. Vois le bon côté des choses : Mathieu, le Hippie, le Panda, tout le monde sera là pour te soutenir, même le Patron, j'en suis sûr. Et moi aussi, je serais là.

-Merci beaucoup Geek. Merci..."

Fixant le fan de jeux vidéos, le Démon lui fit un bref sourire avant de nicher son visage dans son cou.

"Tu sais, dans un sens, tu lui ressembles...

-Ah oui ?

-Elle aussi était fragile, pleurait facilement et était sensible. Mais quand elle avait appris à apprécier ma compagnie, elle était beaucoup plus souriante et joyeuse. Et malgré les coups qu'elle pouvait recevoir, malgré les remarques qu'on pouvait lui faire, elle tentait de garder cette bonne humeur constante.

-Oh... Je suis vraiment comme ça ?"

Le Démon se recula un peu et acquiesça, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Ces dernières, à son goût, étant bien trop près de celles de son interlocuteur, d'ailleurs...

"C'est justement avec ces petits riens qui font que je tiens beaucoup à toi. Mais... C'est... Différent. Enfin, je crois.

-Différent ? C'est à dire ?"

Se rapprochant davantage du visage rosi du petiot, l'envoyé des Enfers lui répondit dans un souffle.

"Ferme les yeux et tu comprendras." _(Pire drague du monde dans 3... 2... 1...)_

Le Geek s'exécuta, légèrement perplexe, mais aussi curieux. Qu'allait lui faire son ami ? Rien de trop méchant, au moins ?

Il eut toutes les réponses désirées au moment où il sentit une bouche se poser doucement sur la sienne. Non... Il était réellement en train de...?

Il avait l'impression qu'un feu d'artifice s'était allumé dans sa tête, et honnêtement, s'il aurait pu, il aurait dansé de joie dans la neige. Puis les lèvres du Démon étaient si douces...

Sentant que l'étreinte buccale s'arrêta, pour son plus grand mécontentement, il rouvrit les yeux, découvrant son -petit ?- ami, la figure rouge et le regard rempli de honte.

"Désolé, Geek...

-Oh, non, non, ne t'excuse pas ! Je... J'ai bien aimé." Il baissa les yeux et sentit de nouveau ses joues imiter la couleur du feu. "Tu peux... Recommencer... S'il te plaît ?"

Bien qu'il fut étonné, il hocha la tête avant d'entamer un autre baiser, tout aussi tendre que le précédent. Leurs mains s'aventurèrent timidement sur le camp adverse, tantôt dans la nuque, tantôt sur les épaules, ou encore sur le torse et dans le dos. D'autres tangos buccales s'enchaînèrent ainsi, puis encore d'autres, sans qu'il ne se rende compte que la neige avait cessée de tomber, ne prenant ni garde à Mr Dada se faisant poursuivre par le Gâteau de Riz dans le jardin, trop occupés par leur proximité buccale.

C'était chouette la période de Noël, en fait. Et cette fois, le Geek savait que quelqu'un l'aimait.

* * *

><p>"Kriss ! T'as pas vu le Hippie ? Demanda Mathieu à son ami.<p>

-Lequel ? Le mien ?

-Non ! Le mien ! Tu l'as pas vu ?

-Si, il est dans son van avec mon Hippie, pourquoi ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il foutent là-bas ? Ils peuvent pas rester un peu avec nous ?

-Oh, c'est bon, laisse-les passer du temps entre potes, ils se voient presque jamais... Râla le garçon à la coiffure improbable.

-Kriss a raison, laisse-les un peu ! Rajouta Charlotte."

Mathieu soupira et se servit une autre gorgée de bière, assis entre le Prof de Philo, réticent à l'idée de venir chez Kriss, et le Vegan, débattant une fois de plus avec le Carniste sur le fait que manger des animaux morts est, je cite : "Un acte ignoble et cruel envers nos amis les bêtes !".

Mais ce qu'il se passe ici ne nous intéresse pas pour le moment, allons plutôt voir ce qui se trame dans le van du Hippie de Mathieu. Pas grand chose, à mon humble avis.

Pour l'instant.

"Tu m'as manqué, gros.

-Toi aussi, man.

-Tu m'passes ton joint, gros ?

-Ouais, man, pas d'souci."

Tendant le bédot au Hippie de Mathieu, celui de Kriss sourit gentiment et se rassit sur la banquette du van, observant le camé tirer une latte. Vivre loin de son ami au bob lui semblait insupportable, et ce genre de période où ils pouvaient se retrouver étaient, pour lui, une bénédiction. C'est également une bonne excuse pour fuir les personnes plus farfelues les unes que les autres de cette maison, mais ça, il s'en cachait volontier, ne voulant s'attiser les remarques désobligeantes de son créateur.

"Dis, gros ?

-M'ouais ?

-T'aimes bien la neige ?"

Le Drogué prit un instant pour réfléchir, fixant l'étendue blanche par la fenêtre, avant de répondre avec entrain :

"Ouais, man, c'est cool la neige, ça ressemble à de la cocaïne !

-Nan, gros, nan, dis ce que t'en penses vraiment.

-Bah... C'est..."

Jetant un autre regard aux flocons venant se poser timidement contre la fenêtre du van, il fit de nouveau travailler son esprit. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à mettre le doigt sur ce qu'il pensait. C'était à la fois reposant, hypnotisant, et...

"Beau. C'est beau.

-Ouais gros, j'trouve aussi.

-Mais man, pourquoi tu m'parles de ça ?

-J'sais pas. Trop priiiiiis..."

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant de partir dans un fou rire dont ils ne connaissaient même pas la cause, entrecoupés de mots comme "Parapente", "Vanille" ou "Saut à l'élastique". Les deux shootés ne se calmèrent que quelques minutes plus tard, l'un essuyant les larmes perlant le coin de ses yeux, l'autre se tenant les côtes en hoquetant un peu. Le Hippie au lunettes mauves se leva et ouvrit la porte du véhicule.

"J'vais dehors deux minutes, gros. Tu veux venir ?

-Ouais, j'arrive, man !"

Ils sortirent donc du van, refermèrent la porte _(sinon il fait froid quand on y rentre, m'voyez)_ et s'allongèrent dans la neige glacée, la chute des flocons se calmant peu à peu. Le Hippie de Kriss inspira profondément, tentant de prononcer quelques mots pour briser cet insupportable silence. Puis finalement...

"Man...

-Ouais gros ?

-J'trouve que ça tombe bien qu'on se revoie pendant quelques jours parce que... Parce que je dois t'avouer un truc."

Le Hippie tourna la tête vers le Drogué, un sourcil levé en guise d'incompréhension, et remarqua une once de gêne dans sa voix, ainsi que dans son attitude. Que pouvait-il lui avouer ? Ce n'était pas un homme qui pouvait commettre de graves erreurs pour les regretter juste après, lui qui passait son temps à jouer de son djembé dans le jardin de Kriss.

"T'sais, la première fois qu'on s'est vu, chez nous, ben... Depuis, j'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi, parce que tu me faisais rire, et tu me faisais oublier les défauts de la société. Rien de tout ça n'a changé aujourd'hui, bien sûr, tu est toujours aussi cool avec moi, man, mais...

-Mais quoi, gros ?

-Toi, t'es pas pareil que les autres. Tu me fais planer encore plus que la drogue quand je te vois, et j'ai l'impression qu'il y a plein de papillons qui s'envolent dans mon ventre quand tu me touches ou que tu me parles. Seulement... Je sais pas pourquoi ça me fait ça."

Une silence pesant s'installa, durant lequel les deux protagonistes n'osèrent plus parler, avant que le plus grand d'entre eux ne reprenne la parole.

"Man, je crois bien que j't'aime."

Nouveau silence. Encore plus insupportable pour le Drogué au pull qui regrettait déjà ses propres paroles.

"Pardonne-moi, rajouta-t-il en murmurant, presque.

-Non, gros, j'te pardonne pas." Sans attendre de réponse de son ami, il se rapprocha de lui, pris sa main dans la sienne et lui sourit. "J'te pardonne pas, parce qu'il y a rien à pardonner.

-Tu veux dire que...

-Je t'aime aussi, gros. Et moi j'en suis sûr."

Le détenteur du tee-shirt beige se pencha au-dessus de l'autre homme et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, sans perdre son sourire bienheureux.

"Non, non, attends, j'peux te faire des crêpes ! Mais seulement si t'es sage ! S'écria une voix à l'autre bout du jardin.

-Hihihi, je suis un gâteau de riz qui va te faire plein de choses !" Retentit une autre.

Les deux camés virent, du coin de l'œil, Mr Dada qui tentait désespérément d'échapper au terrible Gâteau de Riz, manquant de se rétamer avec les quelques centimètres de neige.

"Mais gros...

-Ouais man ?

-On va plus se revoir avant un long moment, gros, tu le sais ça ?

-Je sais... Je sais.

-J'vais avoir mal sans toi.

-Je sais.

-Même la drogue me fera plus d'effet.

-Je sais.

-C'est tout ce que t'as à me dire, gros ?"

Le Drogué, souriant, fit basculer son Hippie sur le dos, faisant tomber son bob dans la neige, et se pencha près de son oreille.

"Peu importe la distance à laquelle tu seras de moi, man. Je patienterai toujours jusqu'à ce que tu sois de nouveau à mes côtés, même si l'attente doit durer longtemps."

* * *

><p>"Tu ne veux pas t'arrêter, un peu ? Grogna le Prof à l'intention de son camarade, le regardant descendre et remonter les escaliers sans ses béquilles pour s'entraîner à marcher seul.<p>

-Non ! J'en ai marre de me tourner les pouces, et accessoirement, de me trimbaler ces béquilles à la con !

-Ce n'est pas en marchant sans elles que ta cheville va guérir plus vite !

-Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais, d'abord ? Demanda l'animal sur le bas des marches.

-Je te rappelles juste que je suis la seule personne ici ayant des connaissances médicales ! Alors maintenant va t'asseoir et tiens-toi tranquille !"

Maître Panda bougonna et obéit à son homologue en blouse, s'asseyant sur le canapé du salon. Il croisa les bras contre le pelage de son torse et prit une mine renfrognée, ne voulant pas voir le regard de son ami. Il détestait, non seulement, d'être en position de faiblesse, mais encore plus que l'on se moque de lui !

"Pourquoi tu te marres ?! Rugit-il, vexé, en entendant que le Prof tentait de réprimer un rire.

-Rien, c'est juste que... Tu ressembles à un enfant qui boude, c'est mignon !

-J'suis pas un gosse, et encore moins mignon !"

Le Prof rit de plus belle devant la réaction de son collègue, mais tenta tout de même de se calmer. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être si moqueur avec le Panda !

Mais bon, fallait avouer que c'était marrant de le voir dans cet état.

Il réussi à se maîtriser lorsque le chanteur déclara un sec "J'vais me boire un truc." en se dirigeant vers la cuisine... Délaissant toujours ses béquilles. Il était vraiment têtu quand il s'y mettait.

Ramassant les "bâtons", le Prof soupira et le rejoignit dans la pièce. Il le trouva en train de fouiller dans les placards, sûrement à la recherche de son fameux jus de bambou personnel.

"Maître...

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant. Ah... Ouais...

-S'il te plaît, penses-y, je suis sérieux. Je n'ai pas envie que tu te casses de nouveau une jambe ou que ton traitement dure plus longtemps."

Le garçon au vêtement japonais acquiesça timidement et s'approcha de son collègue en boitillant. Et glissa malencontreusement sur... Sur quelque chose. Je sais pas ce que c'est et je veux pas savoir.

Par chance (et parce que, encore une fois, l'auteur est prévisible), il se réceptionna dans les bras du scientifique, celui-ci lâchant rapidement les béquilles pour rattraper son ami. Ce dernier s'agrippa à la blouse du scientifique, tout tremblant, et ferma les yeux, de peur de se manger le sol.

"Et voila, je te l'avais dit ! Râla le Prof. Prends juste ces béquilles pour te déplacer, ce n'est pas la mer à boire, non plus ! Comment veux-tu que tu guérisses plus vite si..."

Il fut interrompu dans sa phrase par les iris bleus se fondant dans les siennes, quasiment semblables. L'espace d'un instant, le monde autour de lui semblait s'être arrêté, son attention ne se focalisant sur les yeux océans de son vis-à-vis. _"Dieu qu'il est beau..."_ Se dit-il en rougissant avec insistance.

"Excuse-moi Prof... Je les prendrai, maintenant, c'est promis.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, enfin. Je fais juste ça pour ta santé.

-Tu devrais pas t'en soucier tant que ça..." Marmonna-t-il en se baissant du mieux qu'il le put pour ramasser ses béquilles.

Se munissant de ses deux soutiens, il se dirigea hors de la cuisine... Du moins, il essaya. Une main se posa sur son épaule, l'incitant à rester dans la pièce.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant tant bien que mal.

-Tu sais... Si je fais ça, c'est parce que je ne veux surtout pas qu'il t'arrive autre chose. et puis, je t'aime bien. Enfin... Peut-être même plus que bien.

-Oui, je sais... Moi aussi je t'aime bien." Un ange passa, jusqu'à ce que Maître Panda comprenne. "Attends, quoi ?!

-Oh n-non, rien, je... Oublie, veux-tu ? C'était idiot de ma part de dire ça !"

Le Prof, les joues bien plus rouges qu'une écrevisse et le cœur s'affolant dans sa cage thoracique, commença à s'éloigner de son ami, lui tournant le dos.

"Non, reste ici, Prof ! S'exclama l'ursidé, reprenant ses esprits.

-Pas la peine, je sais ce que tu vas me dire... Murmura-t-il, les yeux fermés.

-Mais... Mais je t'aime, moi aussi..."

Le savant se figea subitement, et se retourna vers son collègue, ne pouvant émettre le moindre son tant il était choqué. Cela faisait des mois, voir depuis sa rencontre au milieu de la saison 3 _(l'épisode 50, j'ai vérifié)_ avec le chanteur qu'il lui tournait autour, ne comprenant pas lui-même ses propres sentiments. Et dire qu'il croyait que cette attirance n'allait que dans un sens...

"Hé, ça va ?

-Je... Tu... Bégaya l'homme à la blouse blanche, incapable de sortir une phrase cohérente. Mais...

-Oui, je t'aime... Grommela-t-il en rougissant. C'est si dur à comprendre ?

-Non, non, mais... Je ne pensais pas que... C'était... Réciproque."

Le Panda, sourit, attendri, et se déplaça jusqu'à la table de la cuisine, où il y déposa ses béquilles avant de s'y asseoir, s'aidant de son pied- pardon, de sa patte valide.

"Approche...

-Quoi ? Pourquoi faire ?

-Approche, j'vais pas te manger ! Je suis végétarien !"

Le Professeur s'exécuta, perplexe, et se posta devant le Panda. Celui-ci, sans perdre son sourire, passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, se rapprochant petit à petit du visage bouillant de son homologue, avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Le chimiste, peu habitué à ce genre de contact, se laissa faire, goûtant à cette bouche si douce, appréciant ces mains chaudes voguant dans son cou et dans ses cheveux.

Lorsqu'il sentit une langue demanda l'accès à sa cavité buccale, il accepta timidement, prenant finalement part au baiser. C'est qu'il ne comptait pas rester passif tout le long, non plus.

Ils restèrent ainsi un bon bout de temps, s'échangeant tout leur amour par un simple baiser, leur tout premier. Sans savoir que, derrière l'angle du mur, un homme les observait, attendri, caché dans l'ombre, une petite veste noire à la main.

Il esquissa un sourire et quitta la maison, laissant les deux amants tranquilles.

* * *

><p>Le Gothique, assis à la table de la cuisine, loin du brouhaha général, le menton posé dans le creux de la main, fixait un point invisible devant lui. Cela faisait Une heure qu'il n'était plus là. Qu'il était loin de lui, beaucoup trop loin, peut-être même trop. Il lui manquait tellement... D'ordinaire, il se serait mit une gifle en se disant de se ressaisir, se criant que les émotions, le bonheur et tout le reste ne menait à rien à part à la déception et la tristesse, et se serait fait quelques marques sur le bras avec un cutter ou autres objets tranchants pour se calmer.<p>

Mais à cause de lui, et surtout de ses foutues sentiments, il ne savait plus où il en était. Il était perdu.

Il était amoureux. Amoureux d'un homme, en plus de ça. Quelle merde.

Le bruit de la pièce d'à côté ne cessant d'augmenter, il lâcha quelques jurons avant de monter rapidement les escaliers et de se réfugier dans la salle de bain de Kriss. D'emblée, il referma la porte et s'allongea dans la baignoire, paupières closes, les mains calées derrière la tête.

L'homme qui hantait ses pensées quelques minutes plus tôt s'incrustait toujours autant dans son esprit. Son parfum, son sourire, son regard, sa voix, tout lui restait en mémoire, tous ces petits détails, autant que la joie qu'il avait d'être à ses côtés.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il se souvint de cette soirée... Là où ils s'étaient tout dit. Là où ils avaient tout partagé. Leurs corps, leurs envies, leurs pulsions, tout.

Il se souvint de ses lèvres soudées au siennes, il se souvint de ces mots doux qu'il lui avait murmuré d'une voix rauque, le rassurant et tentant de le détendre par ses gestes, il se souvint de ses mains froides et baladeuses qui s'étaient doucement glissées sous ses vêtements, le faisant frissonner de plaisir... C'était de telles sensations. Divines. Parfaites. Il avait fait preuve d'une telle délicatesse à son égard... Une délicatesse qu'il ne méritait même pas, n'arrivant pas à prouver son amour de la manière dont il le voulait. Bien sûr, qu'il l'aimait, cependant il n'avait pas l'impression de bien le faire comprendre.

Mais ce dont il se rappelait le plus, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais oublié, pas même pour tout l'or du monde, c'était ces trois mots. Inoubliables. "Je t'aime." Et c'était grâce à cela que son cœur avait définitivement chaviré du bon côté, dissipant les derniers doutes ennuyeux. Écartant toute trace de méfiance pour s'abandonner dans cet univers étrange qu'était l'amour.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, et des bruits de pas discrets se firent entendre. Le Gothique rouvrit les yeux, restant toutefois dans la même position.

Et il comprit.

"Bonsoir."

Sa voix, cette voix. Enfin, il était revenu.

"Bonsoir, répondit-il avec un demi-sourire qu'il avait du mal à réprimer. Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

-Le Syndicaliste m'a dit qu'il t'avais vu monter ici."

Le Gothique se releva sur ses coudes, observant l'homme qui se tenait debout devant lui, avec, lui aussi, un sourire illuminant son visage. Son Homme. Son Homme à la Cravate.

Ce dernier s'assit au bord de la baignoire, ne lâchant pas son petit ami des yeux. Si on lui aurait dit quelques mois plus tôt qu'il serait tombé amoureux d'un dépressif accro au sang et au satanisme, il n'y aurait pas cru. Et pourtant. Ce garçon, se comportant comme un sauvage envers sa famille ou toute autre personne existant sur Terre avait un côté sentimental et doux quand on cherchait bien.

Il aimait ce côté de son caractère, même si au fond, il adorait tout chez lui. Absolument tout.

"Désolé d'être parti aussi longtemps, déclara-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

-Tu m'as vraiment manqué...

-Je sais... Excuse-moi. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je pourrais faire pour que tu me pardonnes ?"

Avec un sourire plus malicieux, il attrapa sa main, toujours aussi froide, et le fit basculer dans la baignoire à côté de lui. Il se blottit contre son torse, écoutant les battements réguliers de son cœur, et humant son parfum masculin. Ce parfum qu'il aimait tant...

"Et maintenant ?

-Reste avec moi." Il se fit silencieux quelques instants et ajouta : "Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

-Pour toujours ?

-Pour toujours. Je te le promets."

Souriants, ils s'échangèrent un court baiser avant de fermer les yeux, leurs corps toujours entravés.

Oui. Ils comptaient vraiment passer la nuit dans une baignoire.

* * *

><p>Mr Dada sortit de la maison, bientôt imité par le Geek à contre-cœur, s'asseyant sur les marches du domicile. Avec un sourire désolé, il se balada dans le jardin de Kriss, n'appréciant pas le bruyant groupe se trouvant à l'intérieur. Il passa devant le van du Hippie, où ce dernier se trouvait, avec son ami, avant qu'ils ne sortent pour s'allonger dans la neige.<p>

*Ben dis-donc, ils sont pas frileux...* Songea-t-il en tentant de se réchauffer sous ses vêtements colorés.

Il jeta de brefs coup d'œil autour de lui avant de s'abriter sous une sapin (oui, j'ai décrété que Kriss aurait un sapin dans son jardin. Voila.), là où la neige n'avait pas pu élire domicile. Il s'assit donc près du tronc épais de l'arbre et ferma les yeux un moment.

Un premier bruit.

Il ouvrit un œil, scrutant les alentours par dessus ses lunettes de soleil, avant d'hausser les épaules et de refermer ses paupières.

Un second bruit.

Il rouvrit les deux yeux, se grattant l'arrière de la tête avec son gant de boxe gauche. Il avait rêvé, ou quelqu'un marchait vraiment vers lui ?

Bon après tout, il y avait tellement de monde qui squattait ici, ça pouvait être n'importe qui.

"Hi hi hi, je suis un gâteau de riz !"

Tous ses sens se mirent en éveil en entendant cette voix -bizarrement chuchotée-, près de son oreille. D'un bond, il se leva, et se mit à courir dans la neige, n'écoutant que son instinct. Le Gâteau de Riz rigola, amusé, et poursuivit sa proie à travers le vaste champ blanc.

Les deux protagonistes passèrent d'abord près des deux Hippies, bien plus proches l'un de l'autre que tout à l'heure, autant leurs corps que leurs bouches. Le traqué lança un "Non, non, attends, j'peux te faire des crêpes ! Mais seulement si t'es sage !", mais il eut pour seule réponse un "Hi hi hi, je suis un gâteau de riz qui va te faire plein de choses !" Ils passèrent ensuite devant le Démon et le Geek, imitant la même proximité corporelle que les deux shootés précédemment.

Finalement, lorsqu'il fut assez proche de sa victime, il se jeta sur lui, ses mains agrippées à ses épaules, et ils tombèrent tous les deux dans la neige froide. Les flocons s'étaient arrêtés de tomber, et ainsi, lorsque le fou s'assit à califourchon sur les hanches de sa victime, leurs vues ne furent pas brouillées. Ils purent se regarder droit dans les yeux, les joues roses, et la respiration saccadée.

"Bon, ok, t'as gagné..." Fit Mr Dada avec un léger sourire.

L'homme-nourriture, victorieux, laissa s'échouer un petit baiser sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis, et se rapprocha de son oreille rougie par le froid.

"Hi hi hi... Je suis un gâteau de riz qui va te faire plein de choses que tu vas adorer..." Lui murmura-t-il d'une voix enjôleuse.

FIN

* * *

><p><em><strong>N.A. : Voila, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, et vous souhaite un joyeux Noël en avance ! :D<strong>_


	15. 14déc: Pamplelune d'Agrumes

**TITRE: **Juste une soirée**  
>AUTEURE: **Pamplelune d'Agrumes**  
>RATING: <strong>T**  
>GENRE(S): <strong>Angst/Family**  
><strong>**PERSONNAGE(S): **Mathieu Sommet et les personnalités SLG**  
><strong>**PAIRING(S): **aucun**  
><strong>**TRIGGER WARNING(S): **mention de prise de drogue psychiatrique, incarcération psychiatrique

* * *

><p><strong>Juste une soirée<strong>

Seul.

Au fond, il avait toujours été seul.

Sa timidité l'emportait sur son envie de fréquenter des gens, de se faire des amis. Rarement, il amorçait le contact, sautant sur l'occasion d'un propos, d'une idée, d'un fait, de partager des opinions. Parfois, on était d'accord d'autrefois, on lui lançait un regard de pitié.

Mathieu en avait essuyé des échecs, le morfondant dans son coin de solitude.

Puis, venait un moment où il envoyait tout en l'air, prenant un air de garçon cool et joyeux, s'incrustant dans une bande, jouant une comédie si bien orchestrée qu'on n'y voyait que du feu. Il était heureux de pouvoir simplement discuter, boire des coups et de sortir.

Sortir dehors, sortir de sa bulle.

C'était un comportement qui le prenait par surprise, c'était plus fort que lui, surtout lors des fêtes de fin d'année, où il ne cherchait qu'à fuir la maison familiale.

Il n'aimait pas Noël. Il n'en gardait que des mauvais souvenirs. Généralement, sa famille se déplaçait presque entièrement pour réveillonner ensemble, comme une famille unie (la bonne blague), se déchirait pendant la nuit et Mathieu passait la veille du Nouvel An à boire pour tout oublier avec des potes.

Ses potes, ses amis, qui n'étaient pas au courant. Ceux qui savaient étaient partis, ou trop loin, et Mathieu sombrait doucement.

Seul, dans sa chambre.

Elle était si impersonnelle. Les murs blanc effacé, des traces étaient visibles, témoins des années, des anciens locataires, un coup, un meuble déplacé trop brusquement, le lit qui cogne encore et encore contre le mur. Le carrelage du sol était sale. Il avait dû être beige à une époque mais le manque de soin apporté l'avait rendu gris. Mathieu se demandait parfois s'il grattait assez fort, si la couleur d'antan allait réapparaître.

Son regard vide naviguait partout dans la pièce, léchant chaque objet, chaque meuble et il y en avait peu, s'attardait sur sa fenêtre.

Il n'y avait aucune décoration de Noël. Ça ne dépendait pas de lui et de toute façon, il n'en mettait jamais. Il avait toujours un petit sapin en plastique rangé au fond d'un placard mais pour l'heure, il n'y avait pas accès (_il eut un rire amer_) et cette année, il ne l'aurait pas mis.

Mathieu était si seul, dans ses frocs blanches et sales, sentant la sueur.

Mathieu avait si froid, dans cette pièce si petite, si impersonnelle.

Son regard apathique se posa encore sur la fenêtre.

Il entendait dehors les festivités, il entendait des rires, des chants, des engueulades, des exclamations, des embrassades. Il imaginait tout.

Une larme coula.

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour retrouver la chaleur d'un foyer, le sentiment d'être aimé, un enlacement doux et réconfortant, passer juste un bon moment accompagné.

Pas seul. Et pas _là-bas _non plus, dans sa chambre d'asile, où on le bourrait de sédatif lorsqu'une crise le plongeait dans un état d'hystérie incontrôlable, où on lui faisait ingurgiter des cachets de couleur pour atténuer ses symptômes de schizophrénie.

C'était le vingt-quatre décembre et Mathieu pleurait, recroquevillé sur son lit défait, contre le mur froid de cet endroit sinistre. Il était secoué de spasmes, il psalmodiait des murmures, des suppliques pour qu'on l'arrache de sa solitude.

Ce soir, il aurait tant voulu ces sédatifs qui l'auraient plongé dans un état comateux si long mais qui l'auraient empêché de penser, qui l'auraient abruti, qui l'auraient-

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? » demanda une voix nasillarde et insupportable.

« Parce que je suis seul » répondit le jeune pleurant.

« Seul ? Mais tu n'as jamais été seul » le contredit une voix mélodieuse, sensiblement identique à la sienne.

« Si, je l'ai toujours été » s'entêta l'homme effondré.

« C'est pour ça que tu prends ces substances ? C'est pas du bio gros » releva une voix bourrue.

« Elles m'aident et elles me détruisent » souffla Mathieu sans relever le tic de langage.

« Si tu ne veux pas être seul et si tu as froid, je peux t'aider à changer la donne, gamin »

Cette fois-ci, quelque chose se fissura dans son esprit, comme si son mental était un miroir, qui se fissurait au fur et à mesure que les voix parlaient et qu'il se brisa au moment où Mathieu les reconnut.

Sans oser y croire, il releva lentement la tête, la nuque tendue craqua mais la douleur passa inaperçue tant la surprise qui se lisait sur le visage fatigué estompa tout autre sentiment et sensation.

Ils étaient là, tous les quatre : le Geek, Maître Panda, le Hippie et le Patron. Tous quatre, debout, face à lui, l'observaient avec curiosité.

Ils avaient un pincement au coeur en voyant les cernes creuser des poches sous les yeux, les rides d'expression marquer le visage tiré de fatigue, la barbe envahissante qui poussait, les cheveux gras et sale, la maigreur des bras et des mains, la tunique blanche ample sur le corps devenu fin du jeune homme.

Pourtant, ils percevaient une petite lueur qui s'animait dans les yeux de Mathieu, celle d'y croire sans vraiment l'admettre.

« Je vous ai vu disparaître »

Le reproche résonnait dans chaque mot.

« Tu es malade gros, c'est toi qui a un problème. »

« Nous ne devons même pas exister, nous ne devrions même pas être là. »

« Mais on a senti ta douleur, là » le Geek pointa sa propre poitrine « alors on est venu. »

« Alors » la voix de Mathieu trembla « je parle tout seul, puisque vous n'existez que dans ma tête, vous êtes des hallucinations »

« _Tes_ hallucinations, gamin. » Le Patron tira sur sa cigarette avant de reprendre « à toi de voir ce qui est bon et mauvais pour toi et pleure pas, on dirait vraiment une tapette » mais Mathieu continua de verser des larmes.

Il cacha son visage contre ses genoux, les serrant dans ses bras et pleura en silence. Il sentit une présence s'asseoir à ses côtés (_ce lit qui s'affaisse !_) et on l'étreignit aux épaules. Il se crispa contre cet enlacement (_ce n'est pas réel, ce n'est pas réel, ce n'est pas réel_), s'il pouvait nier la chaleur qui se propageait doucement dans son corps, il le ferait sur le champ mais une seconde personne s'assit et une paire de bras l'attrapa maladroitement au torse et une casquette s'enfonçait sous son aisselle (_pitié, si j'y crois, je suis perdu, je replongerai, ils ne sont pas réels_).

Des mains décrispèrent ses longs doigts fins et déroulèrent bras et genoux. Le Hippie lui adressa un sourire étrange en conservant sa prise sur une de ses mains tremblantes.

« Pour ce soir, laisse-toi aller gros, tu ne seras pas seul, tu n'es pas seul. »

Maître Panda, à sa droite, posa sa tête douce sur son épaule, tout en resserrant sa poigne (prise était répété) sur son créateur. Le Geek, à sa gauche, ne bougea pas.

« Fais de la place gamin »

Le Patron s'installa à la place de la personnalité gamer, mit le gamin au t-shirt rouge sur ses genoux qui reprit sa position et continua de consommer sa cigarette.

Mathieu sentait son coeur battre si fort. Les sensations l'assaillaient, elles ne pouvaient qu'être réelles.

Le Patron prit un de ses bras et le posa sur le corps chétif du Geek, qui apprécia le geste, et conserva lui aussi sa poigne chaude sur la main gelée.

Alors Mathieu expira lentement et se laissa aller contre eux, ses renforts mentaux, ceux qui lui permettaient de survivre. Il leur rendit timidement leur étreinte, par de petites pressions par-ci, une étreinte désespérée par-là.

Il se foutait bien de ce que la caméra pouvait bien filmer.

« Joyeux Noël Mathieu » et Mathieu sombra plus encore dans sa folie, à croire que leur venue était bien réelle, sans songer que devant plusieurs écrans qui le montraient sur plusieurs plans, un homme au visage couvert par un masque vénitien l'observait avec une fascination fanatique et riait à gorge déployée sur sa fragilité si exposée, sa captivité sous ses crochets et sa vengeance qui s'orchestrait au millimètre près.

FIN


	16. 15déc: Woloopie

******TITRE: ******Question de point de vue******  
><strong>**AUTEUR/E: ******Woloopie******  
><strong>**RATING: ******K+******  
><strong>**GENRE(S): ******Family******  
><strong>**PERSONNAGE(S): ******Mathieu Sommet et ses personnalités SLG******  
><strong>**PAIRING(S):****** La Fille/Mathieu S.******  
><strong>**TRIGGER WARNING(S): ******aucun

* * *

><p><strong>Question de point de vue<strong>

Pendue au téléphone depuis des heures, elle navigue gracieusement d'une pièce à l'autre de l'appartement de l'étrange famille Sommet à laquelle elle appartient. Seule personnalité aux formes généreuses et prometteuses parmi les toutes celles créées par Mathieu, elle roule somptueusement ses hanches, un coup à droite pour amener les penser, un coup à gauche pour les chasser. Tandis que les autres s'affairent pour préparer le salon avec diverses guirlandes et décorations de Noël aussi voyantes qu'horriblement éblouissantes, la Fille y accroche malencontreusement sa proéminente poitrine sous les râles désespérés de ses congénères la traitant de travelo, de chieuse ou de fille…

-Carrément baisable la gamine !

Offusquée, elle lâche un vague « J'te rappelle ma chérie, bisous. » avant de se retourner vers l'homme en noir.

-C'est extrêmement rabaissant ce que tu viens de dire !

-Non, c'est un compliment. , sourit-il comme il savait si bien le faire.

-Mais c'est vulgaire !

Soupirant, toutes les autres personnalités partent du salon, voulant échapper à un énième débat empli de théories féministes et de vives contre-attaques, sous l'œil dépité de leur créateur.

-Vous allez pas recommencer hein ? J'aimerais qu'on passe un Noël tranquille tous ensemble…

-J'y peux rien si la gamine sait pas apprécier le jugement d'un véritable expert !

-Tu pourrais quand même y aller avec des gants quand tu t'exprimes !

-Tu sais comment je les utilise d'habitude les gants ?

Il ricane. Alors que la Fille s'apprête à lui sauter dessus pour lui arracher ses lunettes de soleil, les briser et lui trancher la carotide avec l'un des morceaux, Mathieu s'interpose brusquement :

-Patron ! Tu dégages !

Pour adoucir son ordre, il l'accompagne d'un regard doux que seul le criminel perçu et auquel il répondit avec une affection, qui même si discrète n'en reste pas moins présente. Mathieu observe la carrure impressionnante du Patron s'éloigner puis reporte son attention sur la Fille qui le regarde, révoltée.

-Tu penses que je ne peux pas me défendre seule, c'est ça ?

Il allait devoir faire preuve de patience, et de calme, surtout de calme…

-Je suppose qu'en femme libre pouvant décider par elle-même, tu t'opposeras à ce que je te demande de t'assoir ? , soupire-t-il.

-Exact.

-Bon, très bien. Ca ne me gêne pas que toi et le Prof soyez encore là malgré le fait que vous ne soyez plus utiles à l'émission, au contraire. Tu as aussi le droit de t'exprimer. Mais par pitié, tes réactions de féministe outragée, on s'en passerait bien. Surtout le Patron : tu sais bien qu'il ne comprend pas tout ça ! Tu ne peux pas te forcer à essayer de ne rien dire devant lui?

-Mathieu…

Elle cligne doucement ses paupières avant de prendre appui sur la table pour se pencher vers lui. Il reste de marbre et continue :

-Et tes vêtements… Ils sont obligés d'être aussi moulants comme ça ? Tu te prends pour quoi ? Une…

-Mathieu ! , le coupe-t-elle. Tu oublies qui je suis ?

-Un être sorti de ma tête. , grogne le jeune homme.

-Non, je suis ta part féminine.

-Dans un corps presque entièrement masculin. , ricane-t-il en avisant la légère barbe de la Fille.

-Et alors ? Tu es bien un homme non ? Et comme tu l'as dit, je suis sortie de toi.

Mathieu se tait pendant qu'elle tire une chaise pour s'installer en face de lui. D'un rapide coup d'œil exaspéré, il regarde la neige qui tombe mollement dehors. Il y trouve une certaine beauté, douce et reposante.

-Le regard sensible que tu portes sur le monde, ça vient de moi. , affirme-t-elle en suivant le cours de ses pensées.

Elle lui prend doucement la main. Mathieu frissonne de la douceur du geste. Surpris, il se rend compte de la chaleur de ce simple contact.

-Ces sensations que tu ressens pleinement et avec précision…

Mathieu hoche doucement la tête. Il voit très bien où elle veut en venir.

-Les ressentis exacerbés que tu as quand tu es avec la personne que tu aimes pour ne pas la citer… (Elle ricane doucement. Son créateur rougit.) Quand tu aimes prendre soin de ton apparence aussi, notamment de tes cheveux… Quand tu en avais un peu plus que ça évidemment.

Ils se sourient, main dans la main.

-Les vêtements moulants c'est aussi bien pour me rassurer que mettre en avant ces caractéristiques qui sont l'image de ce que tu réfutes chez toi.

Mathieu hoche la tête, il comprend. Ils ne sont pas opposés mais bien complémentaires. Après un vague silence et un sourire échangé, il s'exclame :

-Bon, on le finit ce sapin ?

Aussitôt, les autres personnalités bondissent dans la pièce, dans un joyeux brouhaha de félicitations sur ce début de complicité nouvelle. Le Patron s'approche de la jeune femme :

-Je suis désolé gamine. Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. Enfin si mais euh… 'fin j'voulais pas te brusquer hein.

Les autres les regardent, attendris.

-Donc voilà, désolé.

Il marque une pause.

-Mais en même temps, t'as un de ces culs…!

-Patron !

FIN

* * *

><p><em><strong>N.A. : Et bonnes fêtes à tous ! ( :<strong>_


	17. 16déc: Julia Lutecia

**TITRE:** Tu veux jouer, c'est ça ?  
><strong>AUTEURE:** Julia Lutecia  
><strong>RATING:<strong> M  
><strong>GENRE(S):<strong> Romance **  
><strong>**PERSONNAGE(S): **Mathieu Sommet, LinksTheSun (Alexis Breut)  
><strong>PAIRING(S):<strong> Mathieu Sommet/LinksTheSun**  
><strong>**TRIGGER WARNING(S): **lime à la limite du lemon

* * *

><p><strong><em>N.A. : merci de ne pas me tuer pour ça, voilà, keur sur vous et joyeux noël :3<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Tu veux jouer, c'est ça?<strong>

Mathieu décapsula sa bière et s'assit sur le canapé, fixant d'un air attendrit l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Alexis décorait le sapin avec un air d'enfant heureux, et la vision de son amant s'emmêlant dans les guirlandes fit rire le schizophrène. Alexis, enroulé dans une guirlande qui bloquait ses mouvements perdit l'équilibre et tomba à la renverse, entraînant dans sa chute la boite de décorations posée sur une chaise. Son compagnon explosa de rire.

-Mathieu, bouda Links, au lieu de te marrer comme une baleine, viens m'aider, sale traître !

Posant sa bouteille de bière, le châtain se leva et rejoignit l'homme au sol, s'agenouillant près de lui. Alexis se débattait, tentant tant bien de mal (et surtout plus mal que bien) de se défaire de ses entraves dorées. Attrapant les guirlandes, Mathieu parvint à l'en délivrer, au prix d'un fou-rire presque insurmontable qui eut le don d'énerver Links. Alors que, contrôlant comme il pouvait son rire, Mathieu voulu l'embrasser, Alexis le repoussa, boudeur, augmentant d'autant plus la puissance du fou-rire de son amant.

-Ta gueule, espèce de sale nain des cavernes !

Le nain, toujours mort de rire, mais totalement attendri par la mine boudeuse de son gamin de compagnon, saisit un petit angelot qui avait été projeté sous la table basse (et qui à l'origine aurait du finir sur le sapin) et la balança sur Alexis.

-Tu cherche à faire quoi là Sommet ? Hein ?

Pour toute réponse, le nain lui en envoya un deuxième, puis d'autre truc qui lui passait sous la main. Links finit par rentrer dans le jeu et se dirigea lentement vers son ami, esquivant les jets sauvages de boules de noël ou d'étoiles argentées.

-Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça hein ? fit-il avec une voix qui se voulait menaçante, mais qui au final ressemblait plus au miaulement d'un chaton qu'au rugissement d'un lion.

Allongé sur le dos, Mathieu était encore secoué de spasmes de rire. Il sentit Alexis se rapprocher et quand il rouvrit les yeux, il croisa ceux de son ami à quelques centimètres à peine. Son rire se calma et ils restèrent là quelques secondes, avant que Links ne comblent ces centimètres diaboliques, collant ses lèvres sur celles de son petit-ami. Mathieu crocheta ses mains autour de la nuque d'Alexis et approfondit le contact. Alexis, mordillant la lèvre inférieure de Mathieu, fini par avoir accès à sa langue, et valsa avec elle quelques instants, tout en légèreté. Souriant contre les lèvres chaudes de son compagnon, il passa une de ses mains sous son tee-shirt. Il voulait rire, alors il allait rigoler.

Remontant doucement la main, il fit courir ses doigts sur les muscles fins de Mathieu avant d'attraper entre son pouce et son index un des deux boutons de chaire rose, qu'il fit rouler doucement, lui arrachant de délicieux gémissements. Ce qui avait commencé comme un simple jet de boules de noël s'était vite transformé en un torride baiser, qui s'approfondissait un peu plus à chaque effleurement, à chaque mouvement, à chaque respiration, pour le plus grand bonheur des deux protagonistes. Délaissant la bouche de son amant, Alexis fit glisser sa langue sur sa mâchoire, laissant la barbe naissante enter en contact avec ses papilles. Il finit par atterrir sur le cou blanc du schizophrène et murmura contre la peau sensible :

-Tu voulais jouer, Mathieu ? On va voir qui de nous deux s'amuse le plus...

Il attrapa délicatement la chaire entre ses dents et s'appliqua à effectuer un habile et rougeoyant suçon. Passant un dernier coup de langue dessus, il admira son œuvre avec un sourire satisfait. Caressant la peau douce de son amant, il sentit nettement son entre-jambe réagir. Il appuya délibérément son bassin contre celui de Mathieu, qui ne retint même pas le gémissement éhonté que ce contact lui inspira. Reprenant le baisé, il défit d'une main la ceinture qui lui barrait la route, tapant sur la main de Mathieu quand celui-ci tenta de lui faire la même chose. Retirant le jeans et les chaussettes de son compagnon, il fixa avec envie la bosse qui déformait son sous-vêtement. Mais il ne fallait pas aller trop vite, il fallait faire durer la torture.

-Heureusement qu'on est seuls, hein, je vais pouvoir te faire crier...

Mathieu lui rendit son sourire vicieux et remua son bassin, histoire de dire à Alexis de se dépêcher. Il allait être déçu, le pauvre. Ne prêtant plus aucune attention à la virilité tendue, il reprit possession de la bouche de Mathieu, puis fit avec sa langue une longue traînée brillante qui partait de sa mâchoire pour arriver juste à côté de l'élastique qui le séparait de l'objet de son désir.

-Tu cherche à me frustrer, Alex, c'est ça ?

-Tout à fait.

Remontant encore une fois, il attrapa un téton entre ses dents et le mordilla doucement, léchant, le faisant rouler sous sa langue. Le Visage rougit de Mathieu lui confirmait qu'il gagnait à chaque fois qu'il levait la tête. Les joues rougies par le plaisir, le dit Mathieu se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Alex...

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Links posa doucement sa main sur la bosse, sans lâcher l'excroissance de chaire sur laquelle sa bouche s'acharnait. Il sentit le membre de Mathieu pulser dans sous sa paume. Comment un contact aussi innocent _(nda : « innocent » hein... ahem.)_ pouvait le mettre dans un état pareil ? Il caressa tranquillement la hampe à travers le tissu, sans se presser d'assouvir les envies de son partenaire, mais en savourant chacun des gémissements qu'il provoquait. Sa langue mutine descendit une fois de plus, laissant le bouton rougi, et vint taquiner le membre gonflé. Alexis aimait la façon qu'avait Mathieu de réagir aussi vite, ça lui permettait de le torturer plus longtemps.

Le souffle déjà court, Mathieu se mordit la langue. Il avait hérité du compagnon le plus cruel au monde, vraiment. Son bassin se mut de lui-même contre les lèvres de Links et il sentit ce dernier sourire contre son vêtement.

-Alex… souffla-t-il.

Avec un sourire en coin, Alexis fit plisser lentement le dernier rempart textile de son amant, laissant l'air chaud de la pièce caresser la virilité ainsi exposée. Envoyant valser le morceau de tissu, il saisit le membre délicatement dans sa main et laissa sa langue trainer sur toute sa longueur. Le sang battait vite sous la peau fine, et il allait devoir être vigilant s'il voulait faire durer le moment le plus longtemps possible, car on sentait que Mathieu n'en pouvait déjà plus… laissa sa langue taquiner la verge du schizophrène avant de la prendre en bouche, doucement, sans se presser…

Il sentait les veines battre sur sa langue. Il le prit jusqu'à la garde et serra les lèvres. Il entendait très bien son amant qui avait du mal à garder un rythme respiratoire régulier. Remontant le long de la hampe, il laissa ses dent trainer « malencontreusement » mais légèrement contre la peau, et sentit Mathieu de contracter encore un peu plus. Les vas et vient d'Alexis s'accélérèrent un peu… Il avait un peu pitié de l'état de faiblesse dans lequel une simple fellation mettait son ami. Jouant encore un peu avec le membre brulant, il en profita pour promener ses doigts vers l'intimité de Mathieu.

Ce dernier, lorsqu'il sentit un doigt taquiner son entrée, ouvrit les yeux en lâchant un énième gémissement. Le doigt mutin et ses camarades pénétrèrent l'intimité serrée et vinrent s'affairer à détendre la chaire, tandis que la bouche d'Alexis goûtait toujours à la verge toujours plus gonflée. Alors que Mathieu allait venir, Alexis lâcha la hampe de chaire, lui arrachant des grognements de frustration. Riant, Links retira ses doigts en sentant la chaire se détendre… et se releva.

-Mais… ?

Mathieu, le voyant se lever et reculer, le fixa sans comprendre, les joues toujours rougies, au bord de l'orgasme.

-Tu vois, Mathieu, je t'avais dit qu'on allait s'amuser, dit Alexis en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Joyeux noël mon cœur !

Prenant un air satisfait, il enjamba le corps dénudé de Mathieu et sortit de la pièce, faisant sauter dans sa main un des angelots pour sapin qu'il lui avait lancé un peu plus tôt. Quelle belle soirée de Noël !

FIN


	18. 17déc: Gentle Slave

****TITRE: ****Le renne de Noël****  
>AUTEURE: ****Gentle Slave****  
>RATING: <strong>**T****  
>GENRE(S): <strong>**Romance/Fantasy****  
><strong>**PERSONNAGE(S): ****Maître Panda, Le Prof, Le Geek (SLG)****  
><strong>**PAIRING(S): ****Maître Panda/Geek****  
><strong>**TRIGGER WARNING(S): ****aucun

* * *

><p><strong>Le renne de Noël<strong>

En ce début de mois de décembre, toute la famille Sommet était en pleine effervescence. C'est habituel me diriez-vous ? Oui mais cette fois-ci, c'était à l'occasion de la préparation d'une fête adorée pas les petits et les grands : Noël.

Effectivement, les habitants de la maisonnée s'organisaient pour la décoration. Mathieu plaçait le sapin dans le salon, le Hippie amenait les cartons remplis de guirlandes, de boules et de toutes autres merveilles. Le Prof, la Fille et le Patron s'occupaient de la décoration des fenêtres. Quant au Geek et à Maître Panda, eux préparaient la crèche.

« Dis Maître Panda...

- Hum oui ? »

L'ursidé se tourna vers le gamin qui admirait les figurines d'un air rêveur. Ce dernier dirigea ses yeux d'un bleu étincelant vers son double animal.

« Pourquoi n'y a t-il pas de panda dans la crèche ? » Demanda l'enfant, l'air sérieux.

Devant cette étrange question, le chanteur ne put retenir un sourire franc. Qu'est-ce qu'il était attendrissant ce gosse.

« Eh bien, c'est une très bonne question ! Je dirais que c'est tout simplement parce que les pandas sont des espèces très discrètes.

- C'est vrai ? Pourtant ça serait trop cool qu'il y en ait !

- Oui tu as raison ! »

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se mirent à rire. Le premier à se calmer fut le garçon à la casquette qui, avec un petit sourire triste, déclara:

« J'aimerais tellement que ce Noël soit magique... »

Le panda observait le Geek d'un air interrogateur. L'enfant recommençait à admirer les statuettes présentes dans la petite maison.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ?

- Je sais pas trop comment l'expliquer... En fait, j'ai dit ça sur un coup de tête. Oublie ça, c'était idiot.

- Idiot ? Mais ça ne l'est pas, au contraire ! »

L'expression qu'arborait l'animal, finit par rassurer le petit qui à son tour, offrait un petit sourire ravissant. Maître Panda se rapprocha du visage du garçon, pour lui confier à l'oreille :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais tout mon possible pour qu'il soit magique. »

Le souffle chaud et la promesse de son ami, mirent le feu aux joues au gamin. Le chanteur s'éloigna de lui et retourna rapidement son attention sur son travail.

« Bon... heu... C'est pas tout ça mais il faut terminer ce qu'on a à faire !

- Oui... Tu as raison ! »

Pendant ce temps-là, après avoir franchi divers obstacles et lutter contre le poids du petit arbre, Mathieu posa ce dernier à l'endroit voulu. Décidément, ce machin pesait son poids ! Non sans être essoufflé, il admira le nouveau venu avec un sourire triomphant. Dans le même temps, le Hippie arriva en titubant avec un énorme carton, qui exceptionnellement, n'était pas causé par les substances illicites.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? Demanda son créateur.

- Non c'est bon. Merci, gros. »

Avec soulagement, le pacifiste relâcha le fardeau non sans un grand bruit. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent un moment, reprenant leur souffle et d'un signe de tête, le petit schizophrène s'exclama :

« Allez, c'est parti pour la déco du sapin !

- Eh attend, gros. Je pensais que t'aimais pas les fêtes commerciales ?

- Ouais, c'est toujours le cas. Justement, ces décos sont toujours réutilisées et pour les cadeaux, j'ai une astuce pour en avoir gratos.

- T'es aussi louche que le Patron, gros.

- Si tu le dis... »

Et c'est ainsi, que le duo s'attaqua à l'embellissement de l'arbre.

Retournons à Maître Panda, qui avait finit avec la crèche. Le Geek rangeait les emballages des figurines et le chanteur devait à présent aider le trio aux fenêtres. En effet, le pauvre scientifique semblait dépassé par les évènements.

« Eh la grognasse, mate-moi ça ! »

La féministe qui s'occupait de fixer des autocollants sur une vitre, se tourna vers l'homme en question. Celui-ci avait en sa possession un spray qu'il plaça devant le visage de la jeune femme. Avec un sourire vicieux, il s'écria de sa voix rauque :

« FACIALE ! »

Et c'est ainsi qu'un jet blanc sortit de l'aérosol pour venir s'échouer sur le visage de la féministe. Celle-ci recula en criant, recouvrant sa figure de ses mains. Le criminel ria à gorge déployée, ne se souciant pas du sort de la blonde. Le scientifique accourut pour lui porter secours.

« Non mais ça ne va vraiment pas dans ta tête ! Tu n'es pas conscient du danger dans lequel tu l'exposes en lui injectant ceci sur son visage !

- Roh ça va, le binoclard ! C'est que de la neige artificielle ! Railla l'homme en noir.

- C'est bien ça le problème ! C'est très toxique, surtout si cela a été injecté dans les yeux ou la bouche ! »

Sans attendre de réponse de la part du fautif, l'homme de sciences emmena la blonde dans son laboratoire. Celui-ci s'affaira d'examiner la peau de la jeune femme après l'avoir rincée à l'eau. La pauvre victime couinait sous les doigts du scientifique qui touchait les endroits rougis. Ce n'est qu'après quelques examens dignes d'un médecin, que le savant adressa un sourire rassurant à la jeune femme.

« Il n'y a pas de problème majeur. Les yeux ne semblent pas atteints et l'épiderme possède des brûlures superficielles à certains endroits mais rien de trop grave. Un peu de pommade suffira à les faire disparaître.

- Merci Prof... Il est vraiment dangereux ce type ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir le supporter plus longtemps !

- Je te comprends, ma chère. Si notre créateur ne se décide pas à faire bouger les choses, ce sera moi qui m'en chargerais. »

A l'entente de sa déclaration, la Fille haussa les sourcils, témoignant de son étonnement et de sa grande curiosité. Mais avant qu'elle ne réponde quoi que ce soit, quelqu'un toqua à la porte du laboratoire. Le propriétaire du lieu autorisa la personne à entrer et sans ménagement, la porte s'ouvrit. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise du Prof de voir son collègue animal.

« Tiens, cher collègue, tu as besoin de moi ? »

Le chanteur qui s'apprêtait à entrer définitivement dans l'antre du scientifique, se résigna à la vue de la féministe. Il arbora un air gêné et semblait vouloir articuler quelque chose. Les deux autres assistaient à la scène, attendrie pour l'une et intrigué pour l'autre. Comprenant la situation, la jeune femme sourit.

« Il faut que je me remette au travail, moi ! Mais tout d'abord, il faut que je me soigne. Merci encore pour tout Prof !

- Ce n'est rien. Ne te trompe surtout pas de pommade ! »

Pour seule réponse, elle lui répondit d'un vague « Je ne suis pas idiote non plus ! » au moment où elle ferma la porte. Désormais seuls, le chanteur en kigurumi s'approcha un peu plus de l'homme à la blouse. L'écart entre eux se réduisant petit à petit causa chez ce dernier un mouvement de recul. Après quelques pas de plus en arrière, le dos du scientifique percuta le mur ce qui le fit paniquer. L'ursidé continua son avancée jusqu'à s'arrêter à quelques centimètres du visage de son collègue. Le rapprochement de leurs visages fit détourner le regard du savant qui sentait son cœur s'accélérer et ses joues s'empourprer. Les prunelles bleues de l'animal le fixait sans aucune gêne, et ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes, qu'il déclara :

« Excuse-moi de te déranger mais est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ? »

Les yeux du Prof se plantaient désormais dans ceux de son double. C'était un regard rempli d'étonnement pour l'un et de supplication pour l'autre. Ce fut le scientifique qui brisa le silence.

« Et... que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, le panda recula à son tour, laissant plus d'espace à son collègue. Ce dernier le fixait toujours mais l'ursidé lui tourna le dos, plaçant ses bras derrière sa nuque.

« Dis-moi Prof. Est-ce que tu crois en la magie ? »

* * *

><p>Enfermé depuis plus de deux semaines dans son laboratoire, le détenteur de la science infuse travaillait durement. En effet celui-ci s'accordait très peu de pauses, seulement pour assouvir ses besoins primaire. Mais tout ces efforts en valaient la peine.<p>

Effectivement, après un tas d'analyses génétiques sur son collègue animal, il réussit enfin à accumuler toutes les informations nécessaires, qui lui ont permis à créer le traitement désiré. Satisfait du résultat de toutes ses recherches, il appela le chanteur en kigurumi, qui arriva quasi immédiatement.

« Alors, Prof. Tu l'as ? »

C'était ce que demandait toujours l'animal depuis que le Prof avait promis de l'aider, ce qui fit soupirer ce dernier une fois de plus. Mais cette fois, la chose était différente.

« Oui, j'ai fini sa conception... Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir faire ça ? Cela peut causer des effets secondaires indésirables. »

C'était aussi ce que le Prof lui proposait en guise de réponse à chacune des demandes du panda. Et comme depuis ces deux dernières semaines, ce dernier fronça les sourcils, les yeux brillant d'une détermination.

« Je me fiche pas mal de ce qui peut m'arriver. Le principal est que je ne le déçoive pas. »

Étrangement, cette dernière phrase provoqua chez le savant un pincement au cœur. Détournant le regard de celui de son homologue, l'homme à la blouse s'approcha de son bureau et se saisit de la petite fiole contenant le liquide. Il s'empara ensuite d'une seringue où il plongea l'aiguille dans le récipient, dont il aspira une petite quantité. Il se tourna ensuite vers le chanteur totalement prêt à recevoir le traitement.

Le scientifique se rapprocha de son collègue et arrivé à son niveau, les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent droit dans les yeux. Les prunelles de Maître Panda percevaient de la supplication dans celles de son collègue, ce qui le fit de nouveau froncer les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

- Mais... rien du tout... C'est juste que je préfèrerais que tu évites de prendre un risque inutilement.

- Écoute, c'est gentil de t'en faire pour moi mais je sais ce que je fais. » Lança-il avec un sourire.

Le savant essaya de répliquer mais il finit par s'abstenir. Abandonnant toute tentative de le raisonner, il planta l'aiguille dans une veine du poignet de l'ursidé. Il ne pouvait rien lui refuser, c'était plus fort que lui. Cela se confirma lors de la demande de son double animal il y a deux semaines. Et depuis, des questions auxquelles il ne pouvait y répondre, envahissaient son esprit. Décidément, avoir la science infuse n'était pas toujours suffisant...

Maintenant que le liquide circule dans les veines de l'ursidé, il n'était plus possible de revenir en arrière. Demain, c'est le réveillon. Et c'est demain soir qu'un certain panda va tenir sa promesse !

* * *

><p>Il était 23h45. Assis sur le bord de son lit, Maître Panda se tenait la tête entre ses mains. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il angoissait. A vrai dire, il avait une petite idée sur la question. Qui serait serein à l'idée de subir physiquement quelque chose de complètement surréaliste ? Et puis, il est sûr que ça se passera ce soir dans environ un quart d'heure. C'était ce qu'avait affirmé son ami scientifique. Ce dernier avait de la chance d'avoir fini le traitement juste à temps ! Mais il ne faut pas croire, l'animal faisait confiance à son ami ! Il savait tout, après tout...<p>

Une douleur atroce saisit le crâne du chanteur. C'était ainsi depuis son réveil au matin. Il avait demandé au Prof si c'était normal et ce dernier avait répondu que c'était le traitement qui commençait à faire effet. Essayant de faire abstraction du martèlement dans sa boit crânienne, il regarda de nouveau le réveil sur sa table de chevet. Bon. Le petit ne devrait plus tarder.

Effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, on entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte. L'ursidé se leva avec sa migraine toujours présente et alla ouvrir. Il découvrit le garçon avec son éternelle casquette sur la tête le regarder de ses magnifiques yeux innocents. Cette vision lui suffit à faire apparaître un joli sourire sur son visage tiraillé par la douleur. D'un geste enthousiaste de la main, le panda invita le gamin à entrer.

L'hôte proposa au gamer de s'installer sur le lit, qu'il accepta volontiers. L'homme au kigurumi fit de même. Aucun des deux ne prirent la parole et tentaient de ne pas se croiser du regard. Le silence de la pièce fut comblé par la musique, les discussions et les rires provenant du salon.

Le Geek se triturant les doigts, finit par demander timidement :

« .. Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de te rejoindre dans ta chambre ?

- Je voulais te montrer quelque chose. »

Très étonné, l'adolescent tourna finalement son regard vers son ami. Avec plus d'assurance, l'ursidé approcha un peu plus son visage de celui de son double.

« Tu te souviens lorsque je t'ai promis de faire en sorte que ce Noël soit magique ? » «Demanda-il d'une voix douce.

L'enfant hocha positivement la tête, le rouge aux joues à cette simple approche. Plus l'écart entre eux diminuait, plus la douleur dans le crâne du panda s'accentuait jusqu'à devenir insoutenable lorsque leur nez se frôlèrent. Un cri s'échappa des lèvres de ce dernier qui écarta son visage pour le pendre entre ses mains. Son attitude étrange, inquiéta grandement le petit qui était encore un peu déboussolé.

« Maître Panda... ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Pour seule réponse, il reçut des plaintes de la part du souffrant. Plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus les cris de son ami s'amplifiaient et le jeune garçon devenait désemparé, les larmes menaçant de tomber. Entre deux hurlements, il déclara tant bien que mal :

« Ne...t'inquiète pas... Je vais... bien ! »

Un autre pic de douleur s'insinua dans sa tête comme si quelque chose voulait sortir de son crâne. Cette fois-ci, il ne se retint plus et laissa un torrent de larmes dévaler le long de ses joues. Témoin de toute cette souffrance, le garçon à la casquette prit son double animal dans ses bras. Ce dernier continuait ses plaintes et s'accrochait au coup de l'enfant comme si sa vie en dépendait. L'enfant en question pleurait à chaudes larmes, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

Après des minutes de tortures, le chanteur sentit quelque chose d'étrange se produire sur sa tête. Comme si une chose voulait se frayer un chemin à travers sa peau. Avec effarement, il sentit que la peau de son crâne s'ouvrait pour créer deux ouvertures sur celui-ci. Par réflexe, ses mains touchaient les deux percées et il reconnut des masses circulaire et solides. A cette constatation, les yeux du panda s'écarquillèrent à leur maximum, la douleur s'amenuisant.

Ces masses grandissaient sous ses mains d'une rapidité déconcertante. Le pauvre ursidé palpait ces choses avec un mélange de fascination et de peur, toujours dans les bras du jeune garçon.

Sentant la douleur le quitter et les larmes s'effacer, il s'écarta des bras de ce dernier. Les prunelles embrumées du gamin fixèrent le haut de sa tête. L'expression choquée qu'il arborait, ne rassura pas le jeune homme en kigurumi, se remettant de ses émotions.

« Je peux tout t'expliquer... !

- Est-ce que... ce sont... »

Au moins, il n'était pas tombé dans les pommes, c'était déjà ça. Après un long moment de silence pesant, l'adolescent ayant baissé les yeux vers l'animal, il demanda :

« Est-ce que ce sont des vrais... ?

- Bien sûr... ! Comment les aurais-je fait apparaître sinon ?

- Mais tu es un panda ! Tu ne peux pas avoir de bois ! »

Face à l'incompréhension de l'enfant, le jeune homme prit le visage du petit entre ses mains, pour lui murmurer :

« C'est bien ça la magie de Noël, non ?

- Tu veux dire, que tu as pu faire apparaître des bois grâce à la magie ? »

Soudain, son visage enfantin s'illumina rendant ses prunelles étincelantes absolument irrésistibles. Qui ne serait pas ébloui par la beauté de ces grandes branches, poussant sur une créature mi-humaine, mi-panda et désormais, mi-renne ?

« Est-ce que je peux toucher ? »

Pour seule réponse, le jeune homme hocha la tête positivement. Pris d'une soudaine attirance pour ces sculptures, le jeune garçon posa ses mains sur la base en remontant vers les extrémités des solides branches. La sensation qu'il ressentit le stupéfia. Le tissu présent dessus était d'une douceur incomparable. Voulant toujours plus de contact avec celles-ci, il recommença l'opération une seconde fois, totalement séduit.

Maître Panda, complètement sous le charme que dégageait le garçon, s'approcha lentement de ses lèvres jusqu'à sentir le souffle chaud de celui-ci.

« Oui on peut dire ça comme ça. Tu les aimes ?

- Oui... beaucoup. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, leurs yeux se fermèrent et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, se découvrant avec ferveur. La sensation de chaleur envahissant leur corps par ce simple contact, faisait frémir les deux amants. Pendant leur douce étreinte buccale, des voix provenant de l'étage inférieur criant « Joyeux Noël ! » faisaient écho dans la chambre du chanteur de l'émission.

A bout de souffle, les deux amants s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et jetèrent un œil au réveil. 00H01. Magnifique timing. A l'unisson, le nouveau couple s'échangea un sourire radieux et d'une même voix, ils lancèrent :

« Joyeux Noël ! »

Pendant ce temps là, une ombre se dessinait dans l'embrasure de la porte donnant sur la chambre de l'homme en kigurumi. Un soupir rempli de tristesse s'en dégagea et le panneau de bois se referma aussitôt.

« Ne compte pas sur moi pour te retirer ces choses ridicules après ! »

« L'ombre » quitta l'étage pour aller rejoindre l'ambiance festive qui régnait en bas. Bon sang, ce qu'« elle » venait de dire n'avait aucun sens ! Car après tout, refuser quelque chose à ce panda est tout bonnement impossible pour « elle » !

FIN


	19. 18déc: Leze-G

**TITRE: **Le cadeau**  
>AUTEURE: **Leze-G**  
>RATING: <strong>M**  
>GENRE(S): <strong>Romance**  
><strong>**PERSONNAGE(S): **Mathieu Sommet et les personnalités SLG**  
><strong>**PAIRING(S): **Patron/Geek**  
><strong>**TRIGGER WARNING(S): **présence de lemon

* * *

><p><strong>Le cadeau<strong>

Ça sentait le sapin dans tout le salon. Et pour cause : un grand arbre trônait dans un coin de la pièce, aussi déguisé qu'une pute sur un trottoir.

Leur créateur était peut-être un cynique amateur de critique sur la société, mais depuis qu'il était en couple avec l'autre hevelu, ce n'était plus le même. Avant, il avait du respect pour Mathieu... puis il était devenu une guimauvre amoureuse, chantonnant à longueur de journée avec ce sourire béat et idiot.

Le Patron s'était alors promit de ne jamais tomber dans ce pièce. L'amour... ça rendait stupide. Et faible.

Il monta les escaliers, dont les rambardes étaient décorés de rouge, de vert... ajoutés à ça les guirlandes clignotantes au plafond.

ça lui donnait envie de vomir.

Atteignant enfin sa chambre, il soupira. Bientôt toute cette connerie serait fini, bientôt...

Il referma la porte derrière lui et porta une cigarette à ses lèvres, sortant son briquet de sa poche. Tournant la tête, il s'arrêta net en voyant que quelqu'un l'attendait sur son lit.

Le gamin.

Nu, hormis sa casquette, et la peluche qui couvrait son anatomie.

Sa mâchoire se décrocha, sa cigarette en tombant, elle roula au sol. Ses yeux lui faisaient défaut ? Ou lui donnaient une hallucination ? Car c'était une vision bien alléchante, digne d'un de ses rêves.

-S'lut... fit le Geek, pourtant toujours aussi innocent.

Le Patron l'observa un instant... et il finit par s'avancer, lentement, jusqu'au lit... et prit la couverture pour la poser sur les épaules du Geek.

-Tu vas prendre froid.

Et il tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Ce qui n'était évidemment au goût de son double à la casquette.

-Patron ! S'il te plais...

Il se stoppa. Cette voix suppliante. Mais il ne devait se retourner ou... ou il ne lui résisterait pas.

-C'est mon cadeau pour toi, insista le Geek, gêné, pour noël... je t'offre ma première fois.

Ça il l'avait bien comprit. Il ne pouvait pas accepter. Le Geek méritait mieux que lui...

-Non.

Il atteignait la poignée quand il sentit un corps chaud derrière lui. Le gamin qui... se blotissait contre lui. Le gamin toujours nu.

-Pardon.

"Pardon ?" Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Pourquoi s'excusait-il ? Il était censé le détester. Le haïr. Ce Geek était décidement trop gentil.

Le Patron eut la fatale idée de se tourner, pour être face au Geek. Face à son corps nu...

Merde il était quand même le Patron ! Il voulait bien être sympa avec le Geek, mais il ne pourrait pas résister longtemps !

Le garçon auquel ne restait que la casquette ne lui laissa pas le temps de "s'échapper", et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Serrant ses petits poings sur sa chemise.

Ce baiser était à la fois doux... et passionné.

Non, il ne pouvait vraiment résister.

Oubliant son principe idiot de ne jamais coucher avec quelqu'un qu'il aime, le Patron répondit enfin au baiser, de manière plus violente. Il descendit ses mains sur les fesses nus du Geek. Il s'écarta, sortant son sourire pervers.

-Tu veux baiser ? On va baiser gamin.

En quelques secondes il le plaqua contre le matelas.

Il ne se déshabilla même pas, et s'asseya à califourchon sur le gosse. Et attrapa d'un coup son engin. Le Geek couina. Il sourit.

Il accéléra le mouvement de sa main, et la respiration du gamin devint saccadé.

Ses yeux s'ouvraient et se fermaient, ses mains serraient les draps... alors qu'il murmurait son nom. Le Patron sentait qu'il adorait déjà ce "cadeau".

Un liquide blanc significatif finit par sortir dans sa main. Quelque peu précoce le gamin. Mh. Il se lècha les doigts.

Il n'allait pas le laisser se contenter d'une petite branlette. Il était le Patron tout de même.

Et comme si on entendait ses pensées, une capote arriva sur son nez. Presque (!) surprit, il regarda le Geek, qui avait l'air pourtant toujours aussi innocent... mais qui venait de lui lancer un préservatif au visage en invitation.

Il aimait déjà ce petit Geek pas si innocent que ça.

Avec une rapidité due à l'entrainement, le Patron se déshabilla en quelques secondes, en gardant évidemment ses lunettes. Et c'est nu à son tour qui se replaça au dessus du Geek. Les mains de celui-ci parcourèrent ses muscles. Mais pas le temps pour les gestes tendres !

Malgré tout, il prépara le gamer. Délicatement, il glissa un doigt dans un endroit précis. Le Geek se cambra. C'était sa première fois, après tout, mais il s'y connaissait assez... il ajouta un deuxième doigt, et son "cadeau" ne tarda pas à gémir.

-Pa... Patron... béguia-t-il, le souffle court.

ça suffisait. Il retira ses deux doigts, et le Geek eut une grimace, de frustraction sans doute. Il eut un sourire, et enfila aussi vite le préservatif goût banane, le petit connaissait ses préférences !

Sans prévenir il pénétra son petit puceau préféré. Son couinement sonna doux à ses oreilles. Ne se retenant pas, il donna un coup de rein, suivit d'autres, aussi rapides. Le Geek gémit, de douleur.

Ne pas lui faire de mal...

Il s'obligea à ralentir, essayant d'ignorer ce que réclamait son corps. Les mains du Geek s'aggripa à ses jambes, bougeant sous lui.

-Patrooon... murmura-t-il se mordant la lèvre, ce qui lui donnait envie de le "violer". Plus viite...

Il obéit avec plaisir... sans l'admettre, car le Patron n'obéissait à personne ! Son rythme s'accéléra, et la voix du Geek partait déjà dans les aigus.

C'était meilleur... étrangement meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait pu connaitre. Et il en avait connu, des plans culs. Mais il en avait tellement rêvé, de faire jouir ce petit Geek. Sans jamais le faire... parce qu'il s'y était attaché, à ce gamin. Un peu trop.

Sentiments de merde.

Des jambes entourant sa taille le ramèrent à la réalité. Le Geek criait maintenant son nom et lui demandait plus vite.

Lui qui n'était pas habitué à réfléchir pendant l'amour... il se devait de lui offrir une bonne première fois. Il en dépendait de sa réputation.

Et uniquement de sa réputation ! Pas à cause des sentiments qu'il éprouvait contre sa volonté, non.

Les doigts du gamer s'accrochèrent à sa chevelure, tandis qu'il sentait cette chaleur spéciale qui montait. Entendre les gémissements du Geek semblaient décupler son plaisir.

Il se retira d'un coup, et se laissa tomber sur le dos, près du garçon qui avait perdu sa casquette avec la violence de l'acte. Il reprenait tout juste on souffle quand il sentit le Geek se blottir contre lui.

-Joyeux noël Patron, lui glissa-t-il.

Et il ferma les yeux, en... confiance ? Dans ses bras ? Et lui souhaitait un joyeux alors qu'il venait de le démonter ce gosse !

Le Geek avait une innocence et une naiveté biens étranges. Mais c'était peut-être pour ça, qu'il l'aimait. Le gamer était le seul qui voyait autre chose en lui qu'un être cynique, noir et pervers.

-J'ai aussi un cadeau pour toi gamin.

Le Geek le regarda, étonné et curieux. Il sourit. Ce cadeau là, il ne l'avait jamais offert à personne.

Le regardant dans les yeux, le Patron retira ses lunettes. Les yeux du Geek s'aggrandirent tandis qu'il découvrait les siens.

Ses yeux chocolats.

Chaque membre de la famille Sommet avait des yeux d'une couleur un peu différentes de celle de Mathieu. Le Geek avait les yeux légèrement gris, la boule de bois les yeux d'un bleu plus foncé et ceux du Hippie étaient verts.

D'un geste tendre qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes, il embrassa le gamer et serra un peu plus contre lui. Comme s'il avait peur qu'on le lui vole.

La période de Noël n'était peut-être pas si moche.

FIN


	20. 19déc: Le Rien

******TITRE: ******Les choses qui arrivent******  
><strong>**AUTEUR/E: ******Le Rien******  
><strong>**RATING: ******T******  
><strong>**GENRE(S): ******Friendship/Humor******  
><strong>**PERSONNAGE(S): ******Antoine Daniel, Nyo, Mathieu Sommet******  
><strong>**PAIRING(S):****** Antoine/Nyo, Antoine/Mathieu******  
><strong>**TRIGGER WARNING(S): ******Swearing

* * *

><p><em><strong>N.A. : C'est le mien, c'est le mien, c'est le mien :D Donc j'ai voulu essayer quelque chose pour cet OS, j'ai écrit un OS avec Nyo en tant qu'un des protagonistes principaux (tin tin tiiiin)! C'est la première fois que j'écris sur lui, donc ce serait cool si vous me disiez s'il vous paraît crédible ou non ^^<br>**__**Un grand merci à Lola, alias Pamplelune d'Agrumes, qui a été d'une grande aide et qui m'a donné cette idée d'OS.**_

**_IMPORTANT: Cet OS est une sorte de préquelle à "Mon nom est Légion", ma fanfic matoine en cours, donc ça peut être sympa-slash-intéressant d'y jeter un coup d'oeil avant ou après la lecture de cet OS. Après ce n'est pas obligatoire pour la compréhension, vous pouvez parfaitement lire ce texte comme indépendant ^^_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Les choses qui arrivent<strong>

_**Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne s'en était jamais douté, mais il évitait d'y réfléchir.**_

C'était la veille de Noël et il faisait moche. Nyo soupira. Il n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé Noël. Plus depuis son enfance en tout cas. Issu d'une petite famille, il avait toujours eu une impression de vide immense lors de cette fête censément ''privée et chaleureuse''. Surtout maintenant qu'il habitait seul. Il préférait largement le bordel joyeux du Nouvel An.

Il baissa en soupirant ses yeux sur les croquis étalés devant lui. Certains diraient qu'il n'y avait rien de pire que de passer la nuit du 24 à bosser sur une commande, mais Nyo n'avait pas envie de rester seul, confronté à ses pensées. Mais malgré lui, il sentit son esprit vagabonder loin des feuilles gribouillées. S'il finissait tôt, il pourrait peut-être descendre prendre des bières… Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à vider ses bouteilles d'alcool fort, regroupées dans un coin, qui semblaient pourtant lui tendre les bras.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre et son humeur s'assombrit encore en constatant le couvercle étouffant de nuages gris qui coiffait la ville. Par intermittences, de petites floches blanches s'en échappaient, faisant plus penser à du coton déchiqueté plutôt qu'à la fameuse « neige magique de Noël », comme le serinait sa grand-mère.

Fixant vaguement les flocons qui tombaient mollement derrière sa vitre, il fut tiré de sa morosité par un appel sur son portable.

« Allô ? »

« Hello, sale pute. Je m'emmerdais et j'imagine que toi aussi, et comme je n'ai aucun respect, je t'appelle depuis le pas de ta porte, pizzas en main, et tu as intérêt à m'ouvrir et à avoir de l'alcool. »

Son interlocuteur raccrocha avant qu'il ait pu aligner deux mots pour répondre. Le dessinateur lâcha un soupir, mi amusé, mi exaspéré. Il s'exécuta cependant et ouvrit d'un air résigné au balai à chiottes qui lui tenait lieu de meilleur ami.

Nyo sentit son cœur gonfler sous la gratitude. Ce n'était pas grand-chose pourtant. L'autre se tenait juste là, sa légendaire veste kaki, un bonnet coloré et outrageusement ridicule couvrant à peine ses cheveux fous, les lunettes de travers et un peu humides, les joues et le bout du nez roses, un grand sourire de psychopathe et des boîtes à pizzas en équilibre sur un bras. Mais pour Nyo, il représentait à cet instant précis l'image exacte du Bonheur.

« Antoine, Antoine, Antoine… Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ? » se lamenta-t-il d'un air désolé.

Il s'écarta pourtant, laissant le plus grand entrer.

« T'avais pas un truc de prévu ? »

« Bof, un dîner avec des amis de mes parents. Rien qui te valle, chéri. »

« T'es con. Plus sérieusement, tu es sûr qu'ils ne t'en voudront pas ? C'est la veille de Noël après tout. »

« Ouais, non, c'est mes parents aussi, hein. Ils étaient plutôt contents de se débarrasser de moi, il paraît que je suis ''pas sortable''. »

« … Tu es désespérant. »

Mais sous sa réprobation feinte, on pouvait discerner un sourire soulagé.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y avait jamais pensé, mais il n'aimait pas s'appesantir dessus. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il y pouvait quelque chose.<strong>_

Antoine avait un peu hésité à venir, mais maintenant, confortablement calé dans le canapé, dix shots alignés devant lui, il n'arrivait pas à regretter. Il riait ouvertement et se sentait sincèrement mieux pour la première fois depuis l'avant-veille.

« Pourquoi, il s'est passé quoi avant-hier ? » demanda à propos Nyo en le rejoignant sur le large siège.

« Cécile m'a lâché. » déclara Antoine avant de descendre un autre shot de vodka. « Je te jure, j'ai zéro chance avec les meufs. Je vais finir par retenter avec des mecs, à force. »

Nyo eut un petit ricanement.

« T'es con. »

« Non, je suis sérieux. »

S'appuyant maladroitement sur son coude – ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils picolaient, les effets commençaient à se faire sentir -, Nyo se retourna pour faire face à l'autre youtuber. Son regard était un peu vitreux mais effectivement relativement lucide et sérieux.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule… »

« Non. »

« … Tu es gay ?! »

Antoine eut l'air sincèrement froissé par le cri du cœur du plus jeune.

« Bi, steuplaît. Et n'aie pas l'air si choqué, t'as l'air incroyablement con. »

« Mais, mais… »

« T'étais pas au courant ? »

Antoine était vraiment surpris pour dire la vérité. Alors c'était vrai qu'il ne bradait pas son orientation sexuelle à tous les vents, mais il ne la cachait pas non plus. Et depuis le temps qu'il connaissait Nyo, il pensait que, si l'imbécile ne l'avait pas découverte par lui-même, quelqu'un de leur entourage commun lui aurait dit.

« … Ça te dérange ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton peut-être un peu plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Le brun n'eut cependant pas le temps de regretter car, qu'il n'ait pas remarqué ou pleinement ignoré, Nyo continua sans prendre en compte le changement de timbre.

« Quoi ?... Non ! Non, pas du tout ! C'est juste que… Je m'y attendais pas, tu vois ? Je… On a déjà dormi dans le même lit et… et on s'est déjà changé dans la même pièce et… »

« Et ? »

Si la voix d'Antoine avait été sèche précédemment, elle était maintenant glaciale. Plus encore, elle trahissait une tension réelle, une appréhension qu'Antoine n'aurait pas cru devoir ressentir. Même torché, il avait conscience que jamais il n'aurait cru que son orientation sexuelle poserait un problème à Nyo. Et pourtant, il était presque sûr qu'il n'avait jamais vu le dessinateur aussi perturbé qu'à cet instant.

« Et… Merde, je suis si peu attirant que tu n'aies jamais considéré _une seule fucking fois_ la possibilité de me ken ?! »

« … »

Le silence qui suivit aurait sûrement été très gênant s'ils avaient été sobres, mais, louée soit la Sainte Pelle, ils ne l'étaient plus depuis longtemps. Antoine se contenta de rire avant de déclarer :

« Naaaan, mais t'es mignon, vraiment tout chou et sexy, parole de bi. »

« Tu ne le penses pas. »

« Tu veux que je te montre à quel point je le pense ? »

Nyo leva les yeux pour demander ce que l'autre entendait par là et se retrouva soudainement nez à nez avec le chevelu. Qui le regardait droit dans les yeux avec une intensité assez inhabituelle.

« Antoine, qu'est-ce que tu… » Ce furent les seuls mots qu'il eut le temps de balbutier avant qu'Antoine ne fonde littéralement sur ses lèvres.

Ce fut très… désordonné – conséquence malheureuse de leur taux d'alcool dans le sang. Antoine semblait hésitant, cherchant à tâtons, forçant presque par moments. Sa bouche était légèrement pâteuse, son haleine respirait l'alcool, sa langue hésitante même si résolument exploratrice.

Et malgré cela, malgré le contexte et les conditions, Nyo devait le reconnaître : Antoine embrassait bien. Ses lèvres étaient douces, appuyaient délicatement sur les siennes, les forçant à suivre leur danse sensuelle. Ses dents frôlaient sa lèvre inférieure, l'entamant légèrement sans la rendre douloureuse pour autant.

Les sens rendus à la fois brumeux et étrangement aiguisés par l'alcool, Nyo se sentit porté par le manège qu'accomplissait Antoine, presque en transe, oubliant tout, jusqu'au contexte, pour se laisser entraîner par le flot de ses sensations.

Une main remonta le long de sa nuque, le maintenant fermement en place alors que son autre main remontait pour agripper une poignée de cheveux.

La douleur diffuse que cela provoqua sortit Nyo de son état d'hébétude et il se débâtit brusquement pour se libérer. Un instant, il crut ses efforts inutiles, mais soudain, aussi rapidement que le baiser était arrivé, il s'interrompit et il se retrouva haletant face à un Antoine aux pupilles dilatées, aux lèvres rougies, mais ce qui le frappa le plus fut l'air de panique désolée qui s'étalait sur le visage de son vis-à-vis.

« Mec… Mec, je suis… Je suis désolé, je… » Butant sur chacun de ses mots, Antoine se releva, trébuchant sur ses propres jambes, mais cherchant apparemment à s'éloigner le plus possible du graphiste. « Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je… Putain. »Il eut un petit rire nerveux. « Je dois être un peu trop bourré, je vais partir, je… ne te dérange pas pour moi… »

Nyo ne bougea pas. Il ne bougea pas lorsque la porte claqua avec un son définitif. Il ne bougea pas lorsque des pas lourds et précipités résonnèrent dans l'escalier. Il ne bougea pas non plus lorsque les premiers rayons de Soleil traversèrent sa vitre pour se poser sur son visage. Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, la neige ne tapait plus contre sa vitre. Il se laissa envelopper par le silence assourdissant de son appartement.

« Joyeux Noël » murmura-t-il.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Il avait eu si honte. Il aurait voulu hurler qu'il n'était pas ce genre de gars. Demander pardon. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait eu trop honte.<strong>_

Cela faisait une semaine. Une semaine qu'Antoine fuyait les tentatives de contact de celui qu'il avait considéré comme l'une des personnes les plus proches de lui. Une semaine qu'il enchaînait excuse sur excuse à leurs connaissances communes. Et il avait plutôt bien réussi, entre ses contraintes de travail et familiales. Il estimait qu'il mériterait même un trophée du pipotage.

Mais tous ses beaux plans allaient tomber à l'eau parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'était la veille du Nouvel An, que Nyo l'avait expressément invité et que ne pas venir le ferait passer pour un connard encore plus grand que celui qu'il était en réalité.

Il aurait pu prétexté qu'il était malade, ou qu'il ne se sentait pas bien, mais il savait que Nyo n'aurait jamais marché et… il ne voulait pas lui donner une autre raison de le détester.

Il avait été persuadé que Nyo allait annuler son invitation mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Antoine hésita avant de hausser les épaules avec fatalisme. Il y aurait beaucoup de monde, le jeune dessinateur ne le croiserait peut-être même pas.

Et effectivement, le soir venu, alors qu'Antoine pilotait entre les différents groupes d'invités, il lui parut peu probable que Nyo réussisse à le trouver, même s'il le voulait. Pour plus de précaution –paranoïa, quand tu nous tiens- il prit la décision de s'exiler sur le balcon, avec pour seules compagnies une bière, et surtout, le froid et la neige, deux choses que Nyo détestait cordialement.

Quelques-uns, parmi ceux qu'il connaissait, vinrent le saluer, mais personne ne s'attardait. Personne n'aurait été assez fou pour braver le froid, fut-ce pour le Grand Antoine Daniel.

« Antoine… »

Cette voix, il l'aurait reconnue entre toutes. Il se retourna lentement. C'était lui. Le nez déjà rouge, et visiblement frigorifié, mais obstinément là, la mine déterminée.

« Antoine. » répéta-t-il. « Tu… »

Il cherchait ses mots mais ce n'était pas plus mal Antoine ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter la tempête de reproches qui allait vraisemblablement s'abattre sur lui. Son dos était raide d'appréhension, et il avait chaud, malgré la température ambiante.

Mais Nyo sembla brusquement décider qu'il n'avait plus rien à foutre du langage articulé.

« Et merde » souffla-t-il en empoignant Antoine dans une étreinte forcenée « Tu m'as manqué, vieux. »

Antoine sembla se statufier et une voix, ridiculement aigue, sembla sortir de sa gorge sans son autorisation.

« Tu… Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

« Bien sûr que je t'en veux, connard. » Les mots étouffés que Nyo lâchait, enfoui dans sa veste, s'aggripant à lui faire mal, le cueillirent à l'estomac comme une poignée de cailloux. Mais le jeune homme ne s'arrêta pas. « Je t'en veux de ne pas m'avoir dit que tu étais bi plus tôt. Je t'en veux de m'avoir pris au sérieux alors que j'étais manifestement bourré. Et _surtout_, je t'en veux à mort de m'avoir évité pendant toute cette semaine. Je n'étais même pas sûr que tu sois là ce soir. Ca fait une semaine que je me dis que je ne te reverrai peut-être plus jamais, putain. »

Un fantôme de sourire flotta sur les lèvres du plus grand. Nyo avait toujours eu un certain côté drama-queen assez grandiloquent. Non qu'il puisse dire quelque chose dans ce domaine (ça aurait un peu été l'hôpital se foutant cordialement de la gueule de la Charité) mais cela restait assez comique.

Nyo finit par soupirer et s'éloigna d'un pas.

« _Non_, crétin, je ne t'en veux pas. J'étais bourré, tu étais bourré, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. J'ai juste besoin de savoir… Tu comptes pas… tenter de sortir avec moi ou… ? »

« Non ! » hurla presque Antoine tant son soulagement était grand. « Non ! Je veux dire, t'es carrément baisable mais t'as quand même bien un caractère de merde ! »

Nyo tira une tête très étrange avant d'éclater de rire.

« Mec. Je vais _tellement_ te charrier dessus jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. »

Antoine se mordit la langue et maudit intérieurement la bière qu'il avait ingurgité durant la soirée. Foutu désinhibiteur.

Une grande clameur venant de l'intérieur les interrompit. Le compte à rebours pour le nouvel an avait commencé.

« Tu connais la tradition du Nouvel An ? » demanda alors Nyo.

_**« 10… »**_

« Il y en a plein, des traditions du Nouvel An, tu parles de laquelle ? »

_**« 9… »**_

« Celle qui consiste à embrasser au moment du passage à la nouvelle année. »

_**« 8… »**_

« Si c'est une blague, elle est de mauvais goût. »

_**« 7… »**_

« Ce n'est pas une blague, juste une manière propre de finir cet épisode. »

_**« 6… »**_

« … Tu es sûr ? »

_**« 5… »**_

« Putain, Antoine, _je te le demande_. »

_**« 4… »**_

« Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'en ai envie ? »

_**« 3… »**_

« Si tu n'en as pas envie, tu recules et on n'en parle plus. »

_**« 2… »**_

« … »

_**« 1… »**_

« Tu ne recules pas. »

_**« Zéroooooo ! »**_

Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent n'avait rien à voir avec le précédent. Ce n'était même pas vraiment un baiser, juste Nyo levant la tête pour laisser ses lèvres se poser une demi-seconde sur celles de son ami. Aussi léger et éphémère qu'un papillon de glace.

« Bonne Année, vieux. »

« Bonne Année, ... Antoine. »

* * *

><p>Un an plus tard, à la même période, Antoine se rappelait encore ce moment avec un léger sourire et les yeux dans le vague.<p>

« Mec… On peut savoir à quoi tu penses ? »

Sursautant légèrement, il releva les yeux pour voir les sourcils levés de celui qui partageait les fêtes et, depuis quelque temps, sa vie avec lui.

« Rien, Mathieu, juste… des souvenirs. »

Mathieu – de son nom complet Mathieu Sommet– émit un petit son dubitatif mais ne chercha pas plus loin. Antoine tenta de chasser sa culpabilité dans un recoin de son subconscient. Il aimait Mathieu et s'il se rappelait son baiser avec Nyo affectueusement, ce n'était rien comparé à la passion violente qui le prenait à chaque fois que son corps vibrait avec celui de son petit ami.

Il s'arracha de ce que lui présentait sa mémoire et sourit au châtain.

_**Après tout, échanger un baiser avec son meilleur ami pour le Nouvel An, ce sont des choses qui arrivent.**_

**FIN**


	21. 20déc: ClaradWho

**TITRE: **Tu veux quoi pour Noël**  
>AUTEURE: **ClaraDWho**  
>RATING: <strong>T**  
>GENRE(S): <strong>Romance**  
><strong>**PERSONNAGE(S): **Mathieu Sommet et les personnalités SLG**  
><strong>**PAIRING(S): **Patron/Geek, Hippie/Fille, Prof/Panda**  
><strong>**TRIGGER WARNING(S): **aucun

* * *

><p><strong>Tu veux quoi pour Noël?<strong>

La nuit avait commencé depuis longtemps en ce samedi de décembre 2014. Le noir était tombé il y a bien des heures, tout comme le manteau de neige blanche, recouvrant chaque parcelle de béton autrefois gris. Paris avait revêtue tous ses plus beaux atouts pour donner une atmosphère digne des plus beaux comptes de Noël, les illuminations émerveillaient et flattaient les yeux des passants, tout comme les décorations. En bref, cette nuit-là reflétait exactement le cliché que l'on se fait des villes au moment de Noël.

Il était 3h30 du matin, les rues étaient calmes, la population dormait. Pourtant la porte d'un immeuble parisien venait de s'ouvrir laissant sortir un jeune homme. Jeune homme, qui semblait émerveillé par la neige vierge sous ses pieds, il marchait à tâtons, observant les traces qu'il laissait derrière lui, le silence laissait parfaitement entendre les crissements de la neige sous ses pas lent. Malgré la nuit noire, on pouvait distinctement observer le sentiment que ça lui procurait, son visage était comme illuminé, abasourdi, un large sourire était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Sa voix fluette résonna dans ce silence. « Ce que j'aime la période de Noël ! »

Cette exclamation marqua le début de pas plus rapide, sans pour autant enlever, à son visage d'ange, l'émerveillement dont il était touché. Il observait tous centimètres carrés du paysage, tout en se réfugiant dans son écharpe le protégeant contre le vent glacial fouettant son visage. Bien évidemment, ce merveilleux spectacle n'épargnait pas ses conséquences climatiques, les thermomètres affichaient -2°C en cette belle nuit d'hiver, ce qui n'arrangeait pas la nature frileux de notre protagoniste.

Il avait 27 ans et était petit de taille, il était vêtu d'un jean et d'une grosse doudoune bleu, son écharpe grise était remonté jusqu'à son nez et sa fameuse casquette était toujours vissé sur sa tête. Son allure frêle et recourbé, le faisait paraître plus jeune qu'il n'était, tout comme ses expressions ingénues et enfantines. Ce qui dénotait c'était son pas déterminé, ses jambes semblaient le porter vers sa destination sans qu'il n'en ait vraiment conscience. D'ailleurs il n'était pas illégitime de se poser la question : Mais où peut bien aller notre chère petit Geek à une heure pareille ?

La réponse était simple, il suffisait de regarder les rues dans lequel il s'enfonçait. De plus en plus sombres et mal éclairés, ces rues n'avaient plus rien de magnifiques, même sous la neige… Non, on aurait pu les qualifier de glauques ou encore même d'infréquentables, et plus il avançait et plus ça empirait. Il se trouvait à présent dans une ruelle sordide, si les murs de celle-ci pouvaient parler, leurs histoires seraient sans doute dignes des meilleures creepypasta. Mais c'est bien là qu'il se dirigeait, et il n'avait même pas l'air effrayé, même les passants et habitants, peu recommandable de cette ruelle, semblait l'ignorer.

Ce sentiment d'indifférence générale était en vérité lié à la personne à qui le Geek rendait visite : évidemment le Patron. Dans ce quartier tout le monde le connaissait, c'est lui qui imposait les lois et c'est lui qu'on craignait. Cela faisait des années qu'il avait fait ses preuves car dans le domaine de l'atrocité et de la terreur, c'était sans aucun doute lui le roi… Alors que théoriquement le Geek n'aurait pas survécu plus de deux secondes dans ce quartier, c'est avec un sentiment de confiance et de sécurité qu'il parcourait ces rues sans se poser la moindre question, il se savait protégé.

Sa destination arriva assez vite. La porte devant laquelle il venait de s'arrêter était simple et ne portait aucune indication, sans formalité il appuya sur la poignet et entra dans le bâtiment. Il tapota ses pieds sur le tapis de l'entrée pour faire tomber la neige de sous ses chaussures, tout en saluant la femme tenant la réception. Après ça, il se dirigea vers le gros rideau bleu derrière cette même réception, il le poussa et entra enfin dans l'antre de son hôte, qu'il connaissait par cœur.

L'ambiance tamisée, la chaleur équivoque, les personnes dénudées, tout ça n'avait plus aucune surprise à ses yeux, il évitait même de trop s'y attarder. Seulement quelques mètres le séparait de l'ascenseur qui le menait directement au Patron, il les traversa à l'aveugle, ne voulant pas être témoin d'un spectacle écœurant, et se retrouva donc vite fait dans ledit ascenseur. La première chose qu'il fit c'est de souffler, il était enfin arrivé, il appuya sur le bouton cinq et se laissa porter.

Ce n'était pas inhabituelle, en vérité cela faisait bien plus d'un an qu'il faisait ça, ne pas se coucher le vendredi soir et attendre patiemment que toute la maisonnée se soit endormit pour faire le mur. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il rejoignait le Patron tous les samedis pour se laisser aller aux plaisirs de la chair, parce que bien que le criminel n'ait aucune pudeur en ce qui concerne leurs activités, le gamer lui préférait garder ça secret. L'appartement familial étant constamment à la vue ou à l'écoute d'un habitant, il était donc plus confortable de remettre leurs parties de jambes en l'air chez le Patron, sauf rares exceptions…

L'ascenseur s'arrêta, notre gamer ouvrit la porte en ferraille, entra dans l'appartement du Patron et referma la porte derrière lui.

« Tu es en retard… »

« Je sais, je suis désolé, mais le Hippie regardait encore une rediffusion d'un film de Noël et ne voulait pas aller se coucher… ». Le gamer se sépara de ses vêtements d'hiver et se dirigea vers le Patron, assis sur son canapé une clope à la bouche, le jeune homme essaya de trouver ses yeux à travers ses lunettes sombres. « T…Tu m'en veux pas, dis ? »

En réponse le Patron se leva brutalement, attrapa le Geek, le déposant sur son épaule, se dirigea rapidement vers l'immense lit de sa chambre et l'y largua avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Le Patron retira sa veste et se jeta avidement sur le gamer qui murmurait déjà son nom.

Il flattait, sous son T-shirt rouge, le creux de ses reins et son dos, de ses mains expertes, tout en mordant légèrement son cou blanc et glacial. Il continua le parcourt de sa bouche jusqu'à son oreille où il chuchota sensuellement : « Je pensais que tu allais me poser un lapin, gamin. Si ça avait été le cas, qui sait ce qu'il serait arrivé de pire à ton joli petit cul, que ce que je vais lui infliger là… ». Ces mots avait été dit lentement, ce qui avait fait croître considérablement le désir du Geek, qui n'avait pas l'air effrayé par cette promesse. Au contraire, au dernier mot prononcé, le gamer n'avait pu empêcher de s'échapper de ses lèvres un gémissement avide, et de se faire se contracter tout son corps, s'accrochant au plus près du Patron.

Dans son action, il avait agrippé la taille du criminel, laissant ses mains froides glisser sous sa chemise sombre. Le contraste entre le glacé de ses mains et le brûlant de son corps gratifia au Patron d'un frisson lui remontant tout le long de la colonne vertébrale, et d'un soupir rauque. « Tes mains gamin…, touche-moi…, touche-moi encore… ». Ledit gamin réitéra ses caresses faisant dériver ses mains glacées sur d'autres parties brûlantes de son anatomie, pendant que le criminel l'enflammait avec exactement les mêmes attouchements.

Cette nuit-là nos deux protagonistes touchèrent à nouveau sans remords le septième ciel, savourant l'harmonie inattendue de leurs deux extrêmes températures.

* * *

><p>Le Patron était à présent sous ses draps, recouvrant seulement le bas de son corps, il fumait une énième cigarette tout en observant le Geek au bout du lit en train de se rhabiller. Leurs ébats avait été électrique et épuisant, mais il était malheureusement proscrit au Geek de rester dormir auprès du Patron. Premièrement, parce que le criminel ne partageait pas son lit juste pour dormir, et deuxièmement, parce qu'il était déjà 7h30 du matin et que le Geek ne pouvait se permettre de rester plus longtemps sous peine d'être surpris rentrant de sa fugue nocturne…<p>

Le gamer se rhabillait donc et avait déjà revêtu tous ses vêtements, manquait plus qu'à poser sa casquette, il s'approcha donc du miroir de la chambre pour mieux la positionner, mais il s'aperçu au passage d'un détail assez embarrassant.

« Hey mais tu m'as fait une marque dans le cou. On avait dit pas visible ! »

Le Patron ricana : « On appelle ça un suçon gamin. »

Le Geek le regarda blasé : « Je le sais bien ! Je dis juste que ça se voit beaucoup trop ! Et si les autres posent des questions ? »

Le Patron leva les yeux ciel derrière ses lunettes : « Garde ton écharpe et fait croire que t'as mal à la gorge, ça marchera. »

« Oui, mais si… »

« J'ai dit : ça marchera ! »

Le gamer n'osa plus rien dire, un silence confortable se réinstalla. Pourtant une question trottait dans la tête du Geek depuis un bout de temps, et c'était sa dernière occasion de la poser avant le grand jour.

« Euh… Patron ? »

« Hum ? »

« Euh… Je voulais savoir…Il y a quelque chose qui te ferais plaisir pour Noël ? »

A l'évidence le Patron ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de question, mais il ne s'empêcha pas pour autant de rebondir sur l'occasion. Il fit mine de réfléchir et répondit en affichant un sourire vicieux : « Pour me faire plaisir gamin, tu pourrais me sucer comme tu sais si bien le faire, c'est déjà un bon commencement… ». Après sa phrase on voyait sur le visage du Patron une mine réjouit, il s'éclatait tout seul de sa réponse.

Le Geek lui était entre le facepalm et la gêne. « Mais non… pas ça… Je veux dire un cadeau que je pourrais t'acheter, et t'offrir le soir de Noël ! »

Le criminel lui répondit entre deux ricanements : « Mais j'en sais rien moi… Moi tout ce qui m'intéresse sincèrement, c'est ton cul ! ».

Le Geek le regarda sans cligner, il était froissé par ses propos et au bord des larmes, il réussit juste à faire sortir d'entre ses lèvres un petit « D'accord » tremblant.

Le Patron se rendant bien compte de sa connerie se leva et attrapa le gamer qui essayait de rapidement s'échapper, il le tenait par l'arrière au niveau des épaules. « Hey, te vexe pas ! Tu sais bien que les trucs niais c'est pas pour moi, tu me connais… »

Il eut pour seule réponse du gamin un hochement de tête et un « hum » acquiesçant, le pauvre retenait le plus possible ses larmes. Le malfaiteur en profita pour déposer à la base de son cou de légers baisers.

« Si tu n'étais qu'une pute pour moi, cela ferait bien longtemps que je ne te laisserai plus entrer ici. Notre liaison, elle…, enfin… tu sais tout ça… »

Le gamer acquiesça à nouveau, et laissa le silence retomber quelques instants, séchant ses larmes et laissant le Patron accentuer le suçon déjà bien entamé.

« Patron ? »

« Hum…oui ? »

« T'es tout nu là ? »

« Ouais, pourquoi ça t'excite ? » Dit-il tout en continuant sa tâche.

« Non, non… C'était juste pour vérifier que ce que je sentais c'était bien… Enfin… Bon il va falloir que j'y aille moi… » Le gamer se détacha des bras puissants du malfaiteur récupérant au passage sa doudoune et son écharpe.

Il se trouvait devant la porte de l'ascenseur, qu'il appelât, et profita pour enfiler ses vêtements d'hiver ainsi que ses chaussures. Il posa son regard sur le criminel qui était adossé à l'encadrement de sa porte de chambre, il lui fit un petit signe auquel le Geek répondit timidement. Le gamer ouvrit la porte en ferraille et réemprunta, sans autres regards, l'ascenseur qu'il réutiliserait maintenant dans sept jours.

* * *

><p>Les couleurs étaient nombreuses, elles lui éclairaient le visage, on pouvait même les voir danser dans ses yeux. Ils les fixaient et semblaient tellement s'en réjouir, tout ça malgré qu'elles lui brûlaient les rétines, un vrai bonheur pour les yeux, comment pouvait-il s'en détacher?<p>

Le grand jour était arrivé et notre adoré petit Geek était à genoux devant le petit sapin de Noël en plastique, scrutant chaque détails, chaque boule de Noël, chaque couleurs, chaque disposition, chaque lumière... En gros, il était littéralement en admiration devant le bout de plastique vert qui caractérisait si bien cette période de l'année.

Tout ça sous le regard endormis de Mathieu et du Patron, amorphe sur le canapé du salon. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment dans l'esprit de Noël, à vrai dire ils détestaient cette période, mais pas pour la même raison. Mathieu pensait que c'était une fête commerciale, mais il était contraint de la fêter car il subissait chaque année la pression de ses personnalités, surtout celle du Geek. Le Patron lui n'était pas vraiment en accord avec l'esprit de Noël, donner pour faire plaisir n'était pas vraiment dans sa mentalité, et puis les gens étaient beaucoup plus habillés en cette période, donc plus dur à dévêtir... En fait la seule chose qu'il aimait voir c'était la face complètement émerveillé de son petit oisillon devant chaque mièvrerie qu'offrait cette période, mais ça il ne l'avouerait jamais !

« Putain gamin! Tu lui roules quand la pelle au sapin, pour que je sorte la caméra ? »

Mathieu émit un rire.

« Mais euh! N'importe quoi! » S'exclama le destinataire.

« Sinon gamin, toujours mal à la gorge ? » Ré enchérit-il en pointant l'écharpe du doigt, non sans élargir un sourire fière.

Il était rouge et complètement troublé par cette question à laquelle le criminel connaissait pertinemment la réponse : « Euh… Oui. »

Mathieu ne connaissant pas du tout le sous-entendu, rétorqua : « Ça va faire près d'une semaine que tu as mal, tu devrais consulter le Prof. »

« Non, non, j'ai de moins en moins mal… »

« À toi de voir… »

Depuis qu'ils existaient, les Noëls de Mathieu étaient comme ça, tout le monde s'affairait autour de lui, alors qu'il attendait patiemment que tout se passe. En ce moment même, le Prof et la Fille s'occupaient du repas, le Hippie et le Panda du dessert, pendant que le Geek agissait comme un vrai gamin excité, et que le Patron balançait ses vannes à qui passait par là.

Vers 20h30, la Fille sortit de la cuisine et gueula : « C'EST PRET ! A TABLE !»

Le réveillon débuta, les personnalités se rejoignirent tous autour du repas préparé pour l'occasion, alors que l'idée que l'on se fait de leurs interactions était exactement au rendez-vous. Mathieu ne pouvait s'en lasser, les voir réunis, les voir rire, s'amuser,… C'était dans les moments comme cela qu'il réalisait à quel point il aimait sa famille, si particulière.

La soirée battait son plein, le repas était copieux, et ils arrivaient petit à petit à en venir à bout. Il était près de minuit quand ils et décidèrent enfin de s'offrir les cadeaux de Noël, chaque personnalité était partie les déposer sous le sapin. Sapin autour duquel ils s'attendaient, certains sur le canapé et d'autres à terre, le tour des cadeaux pouvait enfin commencer.

Le Patron étrangement joyeux s'exclama :"Moi, moi, je commence!" Il distribua à chacun un paquet de même taille qu'ils ouvrirent tous, tout en s'inquiétant du contenu.

Mathieu était blasé : "Mec sérieux ?"

"Ba quoi ? Me dites pas que c'est pas utile ! »Ils avaient tous dans les mains une boite de préservatif. « En plus je vous en ai choisi avec des parfums, il y a pas mieux! »

Le Prof lisait la boite : « Parfum Bambou… »

« Eh ouais gamin ! Ça l'aidera peut-être à te sucer le tien de bambou. »

Mathieu sentit tout de suite un orage arriver, qu'il stoppa tout aussi vite : « Bon les gars ! C'est Noël, on passe ! À qui le tour ? ». L'effet fut immédiat, malgré que le Patron se retienne de rire, alors que le Prof fulminait et que le Panda était plus rouge que le costume de Santa.

C'est donc chacun leurs tours, qu'ils offrirent leurs présents, passant du gadget plus ou moins utile au cadeau tant désiré, tout le monde était plutôt content. Restait plus que le Geek.

Il avait trouvé facilement pour chaque membre de la famille, le seul problème avait été le Patron. Que peut-on offrir à un criminel pervers ? Lui poser la question n'avait pas été la meilleure idée du siècle, ça n'avait abouti à rien, sauf à ce qu'il se prenne en pleine face le statut de leur relation. Enfin bref, il s'était bien cassé la tête mais il avait trouvé.

« Tenez vos cadeaux ! » Il était enjoué mais un peu anxieux, et si ça ne plaisait pas…

En général les réactions avait été « Trop chouette, merci Geek ! », mais un seul n'avait pas réagi.

Le Panda curieux demanda : « Alors Patron t'as eu quoi ? »

Il ignora la question et sortit de son paquet un magnifique étui à cigarette en métal argenté, plutôt simple, sur lequel était gravé en lettres calligraphiés 'Patron'.

Mathieu étonné s'exclama : « Waouh Geek, ça a dû te coûter une blinde ! »

Il était paniqué : « Je…euh… ben, en fait... »

« Merci »

Ce simple mot souffla un silence, pendant lequel le Patron fixait intensément le Geek, qui se sentait affreusement gêné, et où les autres regardaient la scène sans trop de réaction. Au bout de quelques secondes Mathieu brisa ce silence : « Bon c'était un plaisir les gars, mais mon ordi m'appelle. »

Cette phrase clôtura la fin des festivités, toutes les personnalités en profitèrent pour passer le temps de leurs fin de réveillon comme ils leurs plaisaient.

Le Hippie avec la Fille dans ses bras se matèrent un énième film de Noël dans le salon, avec tout à côté, sous une branche de gui, à se bécoter et à se dire des tendres mots d'amour, le Prof et le Panda. Le Geek était partit direct dans sa chambre pour jouer à ses nouveaux jeux vidéo, tout comme Mathieu. Le Patron regardait adossé au chambranle de la porte la scène qui se déroulait dans le salon, alors qu'il était perdu dans ses songes.

Mais cette vision de trop-plein de guimauve lui donna vite envie de gerber, il avait mieux à faire. Il se dirigea, en vérifiant que personne ne le voyait, dans la chambre du Geek.

Ce dernier sur son lit, arrêta ses activités de gamer en le voyant entrer et fermer la porte. Tout alla très vite, le criminel s'assit au bord de son lit, son regard obscurci par ses lunettes le figea. C'est rapidement qu'il sentit une main sur sa joue, et bientôt une paire de lèvre collée aux siennes.

Mais c'est bien ce qui arrivait, d'abord seulement posés timidement, et maintenant se mouvant, s'entrelaçant, en ayant franchi la barrière des lèvres. Les mouvements étaient lents, affreusement lent. Une lenteur qui faisait grimper sans aucunes limites une chaleur incommensurable, une véritable flamme brûlait. Rassurante, frustrante, douloureuse, plaisante, et ce n'était que le début.

Ils se retrouvèrent assez vite l'un sur l'autre, s'arrachant plus les vêtements qu'autre chose, s'embrassant à ne plus vouloir laisser l'autre respirer, se touchant, se frôlant, se caressant, se mordant, se suçant,… Ils passèrent un moment à simplement vouloir s'approprier l'autre.

Mais ce soir, il ne pourrait pas aller plus loin. Le risque était trop grand car leurs ébats battaient toujours des records de décibels, c'est donc avec contrecœur qu'ils durent se séparer.

Cette fois c'était le Patron qui se rhabillait sous les yeux du Geek, en caleçon sous sa couette.

« Samedi, tu amènes les capotes que je t'ai offert, le goût banane est mon préféré. » lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil bien visible derrière ses lunettes.

« Euh… d'accord. » Cette image avait rendu le gamer pourpre.

Enfin complètement habillé, il se ré approcha du lit.

« Au fait gamin. » il se pencha et donna un simple baiser au Geek « Joyeux Noël. »

FIN

* * *

><p><em><strong>N.A. : Je me suis faite vraiment plaisir sur ce coup-là, alors oui je sais, le Patron est TROP mignon, mais vous savez quoi ? C'est juste la magie de Noël ^^<br>****J'espère que ça vous aura tout de même plus et je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes à TOUS !  
><strong>**À une prochaine :)  
><strong>**ClaraDWho**_


	22. 21déc: Tamhi

**TITRE: **Les Petits Riens - OS de Noël**  
>AUTEURE: **Tamhi**  
>RATING: <strong>T**  
>GENRE(S): <strong>Family/Romance**  
><strong>**PERSONNAGE(S): **Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel, OCs**  
><strong>**PAIRING(S): **Mathieu S./Antoine D.**  
><strong>**TRIGGER WARNING(S): **aucun

* * *

><p><strong><em>N.A.: Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que leur inventer une vie et je ne suis pas rémunérée pour cet écrit ; le scénario s'inscrit cependant dans la lignée de mon histoire précédente et est donc ma propriété. <em>**

**_Résumé : Le mois d'août dernier a été riche en révélations et a entraîné de nombreux changements pour Antoine et Mathieu. Mais leur histoire n'est pas encore tout à fait terminée, car chaque jour qui passe est un petit rien qui permet de construire un grand tout. OS Mathieu/Antoine_**

* * *

><p><strong>Les Petits Riens - OS de Noël<strong>

_19 décembre 2014_

Jetant un œil par la fenêtre de son petit appartement parisien, Mathieu prit quelques secondes pour regarder la neige tomber. Il aimait bien la neige, fraîche et blanche. Quelque chose de pur, de simple et d'éphémère à la fois. Il était encore un grand enfant au fond, alors elle le faisait rêver.

Une petite touche de magie dans un monde pragmatique.

Il abandonna tout de même sa contemplation pour retourner s'asseoir devant son ordinateur. Rien de tel qu'Internet pour retomber sur terre et se souvenir du monde sinistre dans lequel il vivait. A l'approche de Noël, bien sûr, les guirlandes et les décorations ornaient les rues et les maisons, tout était plus gai et coloré, un peu à la manière d'un dessin animé géant.

Et pourtant. Rien n'est tout blanc ou tout noir dans la vie.

Il navigua entre Twitter, YouTube et les derniers articles du journal _Le Monde_. Il n'y avait décidemment pas beaucoup de matière pour travailler à l'approche des fêtes. Aucune vidéo sympa, ni reportage croustillant, ni polémique médiatique. Mais ce n'était pas très grave, il savait pertinemment que d'ici quelques jours, il aurait suffisamment de sujets à traiter pour les trois prochains mois.

C'était la magie de Noël.

Pour certains, c'est le partage, l'amour et la gentillesse. Pour d'autres, ce sont les cadeaux et les étrennes. Et pour d'autres encore, ce sont les petits riens que nous offre une période unique de l'année.

Il devait cependant bien reconnaître que certains de ses amis n'aimaient pas Noël. Il comprenait volontiers leur point de vue : fête commerciale, naissance d'un personnage biblique dans une société laïque, entre autres. Mais il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser des bons souvenirs que faisait ressurgir cette date, son enfance normale, avec une famille aimante et des fêtes toujours joyeuses et très simples. C'était clairement une des meilleures périodes de sa vie, une époque d'insouciance et d'amusement, où tout était enfantin et où les problèmes n'existaient pas. Bien avant le temps du lycée, où il avait commencé à sérieusement devenir un marginal.

Ce qu'il assumait pleinement, désormais.

Son fil de pensées fut interrompu à cet instant précis par une sonnerie de téléphone. Il se leva aussitôt, pestant qu'il avait encore égaré son portable dieu sait où, tout en suivant la musique qui le menait droit à la salle de bain. Et effectivement, il trouva bientôt son téléphone qui était au-dessus des toilettes.

Logique implacable.

- Allô ?

- Bonjour, mon chéri. Comment vas-tu ?

- Oh, salut, maman. Bah écoute ça va, il fait un peu froid à Paris, c'est tout.

Il reprit son chemin vers le canapé et la couverture qu'il y avait laissée. Malgré le chauffage et ses deux pulls, il ne pouvait pas se vanter d'avoir choisi l'appartement avec la meilleure isolation de la capitale.

- Tu as au moins fait réparer ton cumulus depuis cet été, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Tant mieux, je n'aurais pas voulu que tu attrapes une pneumonie.

- Tu sais, maman, j'ai plus douze ans. Je me débrouille.

- Je sais, je sais, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu de tes nouvelles depuis que tu es venu cet été, et ta visite n'était pas des plus joyeuses. Alors, ça s'est arrangé, tes histoires ?

- Oh. Euh, oui ça va mieux. Ne t'en fais pas.

- Donc… Tu as quelqu'un ?

Il sentait étrangement venir les réminiscences d'une certaine conversation d'un certain jour du mois d'août, et n'avait aucune envie de les laisser continuer leur chemin vers son esprit.

- Pourquoi tu appelais, au fait ?

- C'est quoi ce changement de sujet ? s'offusqua-t-elle presque. Tu as honte d'en parler à ta mère ?

- Disons juste que c'est compliqué. J'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de ça, et encore moins par téléphone.

- Bon, bon. Dans ce cas, tu me raconteras ça quand tu viendras à la maison.

- Hum hum.

- Disons pour Noël ?

- … Hein ?

- Oui, je t'appelais pour ça.

- Tu veux que je vienne à Noël ? Ce Noël ?

- Evidemment, pas celui de l'an dernier.

- Mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu, tu sais. Tu me préviens un peu tard…

- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute. Ta sœur a appelé ce matin pour prévenir qu'elle rentrait le 21 et qu'elle avait quelque chose de très important à annoncer.

- De très important ? Elle va sûrement nous dire qu'elle va se marier, alors. Elle est avec son copain depuis quoi, sept ans ? Je pense pas avoir besoin de venir juste pour entendre ça.

- Même si c'est le cas, mon chéri, ça reste quelque chose d'important pour ta sœur et pour notre famille. Et puis, comme elle habite en Angleterre, c'est une occasion de la voir ! Ne me dis pas qu'elle ne te manque pas, tout de même.

- Je n'oserai pas, voyons…

- Mathieu. J'aimerais vraiment que tu fasses un effort pour être là.

- Certes, mais je t'ai dit que j'avais déjà planifié des choses…

- Tu veux fêter Noël avec des amis ?

- M'oui, les parents d'Antoine sont partis pour les fêtes, du coup il était seul.

- Oh, juste Antoine ?

- Ouais…

- Eh bien, tu n'as qu'à le ramener avec toi ! Je pourrais enfin le rencontrer. Et puis, on n'est pas à une personne près !

- Mais, maman. Je ne vais pas vous imposer un étranger pour Noël, enfin.

- Ne sois pas stupide, Mathieu. Ton père et moi accueillerons toujours volontiers vos amis à ta sœur et toi. Et puis ça fera un bon compromis : tu restes avec ton ami, et tu viens voir ta famille.

- Oui, mais… Il faudrait que je lui demande, déjà.

- Pourquoi ? Tu penses qu'il va refuser ?

- Euh, non, je pense que ça devrait aller.

- Alors c'est réglé ! Je vous attends demain soir à la maison. Bisous, mon chéri !

Il n'eut même pas le temps de dire à sa mère d'attendre avant de raccrocher que déjà une tonalité bien connue retentissait dans son oreille.

Merde… ?

Il laissa tomber son téléphone sur le canapé où il était affalé et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à tenir tête à sa mère, parce que là, c'en devenait risible. Il avait beau avoir grandi, il restait le même gamin soumis quand il s'agissait de ses parents. Certes, cela pourrait paraître normal, de respecter ses parents et de leur obéir. Mais à tout juste vingt-sept ans, Mathieu pensait sincèrement qu'il pourrait commencer à se rebeller un peu plus et à imposer ses opinions.

Ses opinions sur son choix de vie, notamment…

Il reconnut un bruit de clé soudain dans une serrure qui brisa sa réflexion, et la porte de son appartement s'ouvrit au même instant.

- C'est moi, annonça simplement Antoine. J'ai trouvé le café et le liquide vaisselle, mais impossible de mettre la main sur du sucre roux. J'ai pris le blanc, du coup.

- M'ok…

Mathieu attendit deux minutes que son compagnon dépose son sac de course et vienne le rejoindre. Sans bouger, il se contenta de fixer la télévision éteinte et son chat qui dormait sur le lecteur DVD. Il n'avait absolument aucune envie de précipiter l'annonce de sa bêtise.

Il se sentait vraiment comme le Geek, à cet instant. Quelle bonne blague.

- Bah, ça va pas ?

Il tourna la tête pour regarder Antoine qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il n'avait jamais réellement su comment son ami pouvait détecter ses malaises et ses doutes. Peut-être avait-il un radar dissimulé dans sa touffe de cheveux. Enfin…

Le grand moment.

- A vrai dire, il y a un truc dont je voudrais te parler…

Ou comment annoncer à son copain qu'ils devaient partir le lendemain pour Saint-Etienne, afin de fêter Noël avec sa famille, à laquelle il n'avait jamais parlé de sa nouvelle relation.

Et ça, ce n'était pas rien.

_20 décembre 2014_

Antoine appuya brusquement sur la pédale de frein, avant d'enfoncer celle de l'embrayage. La Polo verte dans laquelle ils roulaient pila, et glissa sur quelques mètres avant de s'immobiliser totalement au milieu de ses semblables.

- Putain de périph' parisien de merde !

Mathieu releva la tête de son livre pour jeter un œil à la circulation. Autour d'eux, il n'arrivait pas à estimer le nombre de personnes et de véhicules qui pouvaient bien tenter de circuler. Il avait même du mal à voir le marquage au sol. Effectivement, qualifier la circulation de dense était encore un euphémisme.

- Tu devrais te calmer, tu conduis trop nerveusement.

- J'aimerais bien t'y voir, franchement ! Je hais le périph', c'est un calvaire.

- Je sais, ça fait bien deux heures que tu le répètes, dit Mathieu en reprenant sa lecture.

- Parce que ça fait deux heures qu'on y est ! Sans déconner, on est partis à neuf heures et il est onze heures et demie. Rappelle-moi pourquoi on y va en bagnole, encore ?

- Réserver un train ou un vol la veille au soir en début de vacances de fin d'année, c'est du suicide monétaire.

- Et prendre la route le premier jour des vacances scolaires c'est pas du suicide, peut-être ?

- Si, mais ça nous coûte bien moins cher.

- Putain, ça me saoule déjà. C'est pas juste que je doive conduire la première moitié du trajet, Paris c'est de la merde en voiture.

- Il faut ce qu'il faut, t'aurais eu du mal à trouver ma maison, t'y es jamais allé.

- Tu m'aurais guidé !

- Et on aurait perdu deux heures parce que tu aimes faire l'inverse de ce que je dis.

- C'est pas vrai, ça.

- Oh que si. Et puis de toute façon, c'est trop tard, on est dans les bouchons et on va y rester encore un petit moment. On peut pas changer de conducteur tout de suite.

Antoine grimaça. Il avait raison, le bougre.

- Je te hais.

Et Mathieu eut un sourire satisfait.

- Mais non, tu m'aimes.

Il venait de gagner trois bonnes heures de plus pour finir son roman.

Et ça, ce n'était pas rien.

_20 décembre 2014 (bis)_

Lorsqu'Antoine se gara enfin sur le parking d'une aire de repos, il ferma les yeux et prit six secondes pour souffler longuement. Il commençait à ne plus sentir sa jambe droite à force d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur. Il ouvrit la portière d'un air heureux, l'air frais extérieur contrasta férocement avec la chaleur de l'habitacle et le réveilla d'un coup.

Il se sentait enfin libre.

Il s'étira sans plus de manières, levant les bras au ciel et inspirant longuement.

Il était libre, Antoine.

Mais Mathieu, lui, était toujours enfermé dans la voiture. Etouffé sous une couette à motif écossai, un pull, une écharpe et un manteau trop épais, il ne décrochait toujours pas de son livre. Et d'un point de vue externe, il ressemblait à un zombie amorphe congelé, assommé par l'envie de se repaître des lignes sous son nez tombant.

- Oh, Mat', tu bouges ou je t'abandonne là ?

- Trois secondes, je finis le bouquin. Il me reste deux pages.

Antoine ne retint pas son soupir. Têtu borné, celui-là. Mais bon, ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il ne le savait pas. Et puis, il avait du mal à cacher qu'il admirait ce côté obstiné et passionné qu'avait Mathieu. D'un côté, il le jalousait presque. Il n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion d'être aussi investi dans quelque chose, d'y consacrer tout son temps et son énergie sans même voir défiler les heures.

Enfin, sauf avec la musique.

Il pensa malgré tout qu'il s'était assez impatienté pour la journée, et que continuer à être de mauvaise humeur alors qu'ils avaient finalement quitté Paris et sa circulation démoniaque était stupide. Et pourtant, son sentiment d'énervement ne se dissipa pas instantanément pour autant.

Peut-être qu'une cigarette l'aiderait, tiens.

Il la terminait tout juste lorsque Mathieu décida enfin de sortir de la voiture. Complètement engourdi et aussi agile qu'un rhinocéros boiteux, il s'extirpa du véhicule et resserra sa veste contre lui sans tenter de rabaisser son pull qui remontait un peu trop et sans remarquer que son écharpe s'était accrochée à quelque chose et glissait désormais lentement, avec l'envie de retourner se mettre au chaud sur le siège.

- Voilà, fini.

Antoine l'observa silencieusement, se retenant du mieux qu'il pouvait de sourire ou de rire devant son air débraillé et complètement dans le cirage.

- T'as besoin d'un café, toi, on dirait.

Aussitôt, les yeux de Mathieu s'illuminèrent.

- Putain, ouais. Même deux.

- Va pour trois.

Désormais affranchi de sa mauvaise humeur, Antoine ferma la voiture et prit son ami par le bras pour le traîner dans la station-service. Il adorait pouvoir lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Et il savait surtout qu'il garderait longtemps en mémoire sa première rencontre avec la mère de Mathieu ce soir-là, et la réaction de ce dernier quand elle proposa de lui montrer les photos de l'enfance de son fils.

De futurs dossiers en perspectives.

Et ça, ce n'était pas rien.

_21 décembre 2014_

Ce matin-là, en se réveillant, Mathieu eut un peu de mal à se souvenir qu'il était chez ses parents. Son esprit avait eu vite fait de se réhabituer à sa chambre d'adolescent et de faire le parallèle entre cette chambre et sa maison. De ce fait, quand il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui, il n'eut pas l'impression d'être en voyage, loin de Paris et de son quotidien.

Il repoussa la couette et, bâillant aux corneilles, fit un effort monstrueux pour se lever enfin. Cette journée passée prostré dans la voiture l'avait épuisé, semblait-il. Difficilement, il avança jusqu'à son sac pour attraper un pull et un jean. Il n'avait guère le courage de faire mieux, de toute façon. Se retournant, il jeta un œil à son lit pour constater qu'Antoine imitait toujours une marmotte en hibernation. Soit, il partirait donc devant.

Il se sentait chez lui dans un monde étranger, c'était une sensation nouvelle. Il avait un peu l'impression de partir en guerre, et l'idée-même de rester seul avec ses parents le stressait. Et s'il dévoilait sans le vouloir sa relation avec Antoine… ?

Discrètement, il ouvrit la porte et se faufila dans le couloir.

Il savait ses parents compréhensifs et ouverts, mais la simple pensée de leur avouer qu'il avait viré de bord le terrorisait. Ils n'avaient jamais eu ce genre de conversation, que ce soit à propos des fréquentations de sa sœur et lui, ou même d'un quelconque sujet d'actualité. Ce n'était pas non plus tabou, ce n'était juste jamais venu sur le tapis. Ainsi, il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'ils pouvaient penser du sujet.

Antoine lui avait bien raconté la réaction de sa mère quand elle avait appris qu'ils s'étaient finalement mis ensemble, et il en avait été très étonné. Madame Daniel avait un sacré sens de l'observation pour avoir réussi à les percer à jour avant qu'eux-mêmes ne comprennent leurs véritables sentiments. Mathieu s'était tout d'abord senti gêné, qu'une femme qu'il n'avait rencontrée que deux ou trois fois puisse penser cela de lui, mais ensuite il avait été plutôt heureux. Au moins, les parents d'Antoine comprenaient et acceptaient l'idée que leur fils ne soit pas comme tout le monde, et ce, sans faire de scandale et sans être déçus. Il aimerait beaucoup que les siens se comportent de la même façon.

Mais il ne savait vraiment pas.

Posant un pied au bas de l'escalier et rejoignant le salon, il rencontra sa mère, affairée à mettre la table.

- Salut, m'man.

- Oh, bonjour, Mathieu. Dis donc c'est une sacrée nuit que tu as fait. J'ai hésité à venir vous réveiller mais je me suis dit que vous deviez être fatigués après une journée de voiture.

- Ouais, t'as bien pensé. Il est quelle heure, en fait ?

- Presque treize heures.

- Déjà ? Sérieux ?

- Quand je te dis que vous avez beaucoup dormi.

Effectivement, s'ils s'étaient bien endormis aux alentours de vingt-trois heures comme il le pensait, ils avaient fait une nuit de quatorze heures. Un temps de sommeil tout à fait respectable, en somme.

- Elle arrive quand, Clara ?

- Oh, elle a appelé tout à l'heure pour dire que son train arriverait vers trois heures.

- Ok, ça marche.

- Tu as déjà faim ? Le repas de midi est prêt, on n'attendait que vous.

- Pour l'instant, j'ai surtout envie d'un café.

- Ça aussi, c'est prêt.

- Tu gères, m'man.

Non, il n'avait pas vraiment faim. Il venait tout juste de se lever, il lui fallait encore un peu de temps pour se remettre dans le bain. Et pour ce faire, rien de tel qu'un café.

Très important, le café.

Revenant au salon avec sa tasse fumante, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Finalement, ce n'était pas si déplaisant de ne pas être chez lui, à Paris il aimait assez être chez ses parents de temps en temps et pouvoir mettre les pieds sous la table du matin au soir.

- Au fait, ton ami Antoine est réveillé ?

- Il dormait encore quand je suis descendu.

- Eh bien, je ne pensais pas qu'il existait quelqu'un sur cette planète qui puisse dormir plus longtemps que toi.

Il attendit la petite phrase type « Vous vous êtes bien trouvés » qui ponctuait en général ce genre de répliques. Mais elle n'arriva pas. Pas de blague ou de pique ironique, pas de critique sous couverture. Non, sa mère était juste sincèrement étonnée.

Et elle ne se doutait toujours de rien.

Mathieu se demanda réellement combien de temps allait encore durer cette situation, et même s'il serait capable de lui avouer clairement ce qui se passait dans sa vie actuelle un jour.

Il souffla sur sa tasse fumante, tentant de refroidir son café, même si en réalité c'était plus pour s'empêcher de trop penser à cette histoire que pour réellement sauver sa langue d'une douche bouillante. Et de toute manière, il s'en moquait, il aimait son café brûlant.

Bientôt, l'escalier en vieux bois grinça, indiquant que quelqu'un montait ou descendait. Tournant la tête par réflexe, Mathieu vit Antoine qui tentait d'avancer, marche par marche, l'air toujours à moitié endormi et peut-être un peu perdu de s'être réveillé dans un lieu totalement inconnu – et seul, qui plus est.

Le jeune homme eut tout juste le temps de poser son pied sur le parquet du rez-de-chaussée qu'on lui proposait déjà de prendre place à table. Il devait être presque deux heures, et, commençant à réellement avoir faim, les parents de Mathieu avaient décidé qu'il était grand temps de déjeuner.

Les plats commencèrent à apparaître sur la table, nombreux mais surtout généreux. Cette ambiance familiale détonnait réellement avec ce dont les deux plus jeunes avaient l'habitude, à Paris. Comparer un rôti aux légumes avec des pâtes carbonara réchauffées au micro-ondes était relativement impossible. Imitant les autres personnes assises avec lui, Antoine se servit quand les plats arrivèrent à lui.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait un tel repas.

- Et vous, Antoine, vous faites également des vidéos, c'est ça ?

- Oui, monsieur. On s'est connus comme ça, d'ailleurs, Mathieu et moi. Mais vous pouvez me tutoyer si vous voulez.

- Oh, tu as le même âge que Mathieu, alors ?

- Un an de moins, à vrai dire.

- Et vingt-cinq centimètres de plus ! rigola le père.

- Merci, papa. J'apprécie.

Antoine étouffa son rire dans sa bouchée de purée de carottes. Voilà donc d'où son ami tenait son humour piquant.

- Et tu viens de Paris ou tu es également parti t'y installer après avoir trouvé ton travail ?

- Non, moi je suis un pur parisien. Enfin, j'habite plus en périphérie que dans le centre-ville, mais c'est tout comme.

- Oh je vois. Et concernant…

La fin de la phrase du père de Mathieu se perdit dans l'air. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée venait de retentir, et le large sourire présent sur les visages des deux propriétaires des lieux ne laissaient aucun doute quant à l'identité des nouveaux arrivants.

Ils se levèrent sans plus de cérémonie et se dirigèrent, presque en courant, vers l'entrée.

Immédiatement, la porte s'ouvrit et une belle blonde apparut. Un peu en retrait, derrière Mathieu et ses parents, Antoine assista à la scène tant attendue des retrouvailles familiales, sans vraiment les voir. Son esprit venait de décrocher de la réalité.

- Tu es en avance, ma chérie !

- Je sais, c'est un miracle, mais mon train est arrivé à l'heure ! Du coup j'ai pris un taxi.

Il connaissait cette fille.

Il tenta de refermer sa mâchoire qui pendait dans le vide avant de gober une mouche, mais sans succès. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait.

- Comme quoi, tout arrive.

C'était elle. La fille du bar.

- Clara ?

Elle se tourna vers lui en l'entendant prononcer son nom, et eut à son tour l'air étonnée.

- Antoine Daniel, quelle surprise. Maman ne m'avait pas prévenue que Mathieu venait accompagné.

A défaut de laisser éclater son rire, elle lui sourit malicieusement.

- Bonjour !

Putain.

Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de cette journée d'été où il l'avait rencontrée dans un bar londonien. Il se souvenait de son accent et de leur minuscule conversation, de son prénom et surtout de son numéro de téléphone qu'il avait encore en mémoire.

Mais il venait de découvrir qui elle était vraiment.

Sonné, il tourna la tête vers Mathieu pour tenter de lui expliquer la situation, mais sans réellement y arriver. Il n'avait pas les idées claires.

Cela prit cinq bonnes minutes à Antoine pour reconnecter ses neurones, et deux de plus à Clara pour synthétiser de façon cohérente les propos de leur invité.

Et Mathieu finit par comprendre.

Il venait de rencontrer la fameuse fille qui avait créé cette dispute entre Antoine et lui en août dernier. Celle qui avait donné son numéro à son ami quand il était en vacances à Londres. Cette fameuse fan anglaise qui suivait toutes ses émissions et ne parlait que deux mots de français, celle qui l'avait soit disant dragué.

Ou plus explicitement, il venait de la retrouver.

Quelle ironie.

Oui, sa sœur était celle qui les avait fait se disputer, s'ignorer, se haïr presque avant de s'aimer.

Et ça, ce n'était pas rien.

_21 décembre 2014 (bis)_

Vingt-et-une heures sonnèrent en même temps que le début du repas. Sa sœur et son compagnon avaient passé l'après-midi avec ses parents dans le salon, sans doute à discuter de la vie à l'anglaise, loin de leur famille et de leur pays d'origine. Il fallait dire que cela faisait déjà plusieurs années qu'elle avait quitté la France et qu'elle n'était pas revenue, même pour les fêtes.

Aidant sa mère à rapporter un plat de la cuisine, Mathieu remarqua enfin la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient en voyant les autres, déjà attablés. Ses parents d'une part, sa sœur et son probable futur mari d'autre part, et finalement, Antoine et lui. C'était un véritable repas de famille à l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année, et la majorité des personnes présentes ne se doutait même pas de la profondeur de ces retrouvailles.

Mathieu inspira longuement.

Cette situation le stressait. Il avait envie de tout lâcher, là, d'un coup. Il voulait juste que cette pression qui lui enserrait le cœur disparaisse rapidement.

Déposant son plat sur la table, il prit le temps de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à cette nouvelle famille avant de s'asseoir. Si sa sœur profitait de cette soirée pour annoncer qu'elle allait se marier, il pourrait en faire de même. Peut-être que deux révélations, l'une à la suite de l'autre, passeraient mieux…

- Au fait, commença Clara. Maintenant que tout le monde est réuni, je pense que c'est le bon moment pour vous le dire.

Inconsciemment, la main de Mathieu alla trouver celle d'Antoine sous la table.

- Greg et moi, on va se marier. Au printemps prochain !

- Félicitations !

Une nuée d'embrassades et de mots doux valsa dans la pièce, interrompant le repas pas encore entamé. Mathieu se leva pour enlacer sa sœur, et sentit la pression grandir et devenir encore plus forte : il avait une occasion en or de lâcher la bombe, à son tour. Il en mourait d'envie, mais, en même temps, redoutait cet instant plus que tout. Pourquoi diable voulait-il être honnête ? Il pourrait juste se taire, garder cette histoire pour lui encore quelques semaines, quelques mois. Attendre que leur période lune de miel soit passée, attendre d'être sûr que ce n'était pas qu'une lubie passagère, attendre encore un peu.

Brusquement, il sentit la pression s'amenuiser légèrement. Oui, il pourrait attendre encore un peu. Peut-être qu'il trouverait une bien meilleure façon de l'avouer à sa famille plus tard. Ne dit-on pas que tout vient à point pour qui sait attendre ?

Cependant, perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu que tous les autres s'étaient déjà rassis. Seul resté debout face à la tablée, Mathieu fut pris d'une soudaine bouffée de chaleur.

- Mathieu ? Tu veux ajouter quelque chose ?

Le jeune homme se retint de justesse de jurer contre sa mère. Elle aurait clairement pu se taire.

- Euh, c'est-à-dire que, non… Euh, oui. Mais en fait, non.

Se giflant mentalement pour ce piètre discours, Mathieu regagna sa chaise en vitesse. Il savait pertinemment qu'il avait attisé la curiosité de sa sœur, et que seul Antoine avait compris où il avait voulu en venir.

Il ne se sentait décidemment pas le courage de tout déballer ce soir.

Pour tenter de se redonner contenance, il attrapa le plat de patates sautées et se servit abondamment. Il entendait sans réellement écouter la discussion qui avait repris parmi les convives il tentait de se faire discret et de disparaître sous la nappe, mais sans grand succès. Même si les yeux des autres membres de sa famille n'étaient plus posés sur lui, il sentait toujours le poids de la curiosité qu'il avait créée plus tôt.

Il recommençait à avoir du mal à respirer.

Cette sensation lui rappelait celle qu'il avait connue en août dernier quand il avait retrouvé Antoine après son voyage à Londres. Une impression désagréable, des émotions contradictoires, un esprit embrouillé. Lui qui pensait que toute cette histoire était enfin derrière lui se retrouvait désormais dans une ambiance similaire.

Il cache un secret, et ne sait pas s'il doit le révéler ou non.

- Mathieu ?

Ses neurones se reconnectèrent immédiatement en entendant son prénom.

- Euh, ouais ?

- Je te demandais si tu avais déjà été en Angleterre.

Il jeta un regard à Gregory, son futur beau-frère. Il l'aimait bien, mais détestait quiconque interrompait ses réflexions.

- Une fois, ouais, mais c'était y a très longtemps. Un voyage scolaire, en fait.

- Ah, c'est dommage. Du coup tu ne connais sûrement pas la capitale moderne. Enfin, au moins tu as une destination pour ton prochain voyage ! Et même un endroit où dormir gratuitement.

- C'est sympa, merci pour la proposition. Mais je te manque tant que ça, dis donc, Greg ? Je sais qu'on s'est pas vu depuis deux ans, mais quand même.

- C'est plutôt à ta sœur que tu manques. T'imagines pas sa tête quand elle regarde tes vidéos, on dirait qu'elle va pleurer de joie à chaque fois.

- Greg !

Clara frappa sans retenue la tête de son fiancé qui venait d'avouer un de ses petits secrets. Et Mathieu et Antoine ne purent se retenir de rire ouvertement.

- Bah quoi ? T'as pas à avoir honte d'aimer ton frère !

Mathieu sentit son souffle se couper et son angoisse revenir au galop. Avoir honte d'aimer quelqu'un, hein… ?

- Il sait que je l'aime. Mais on a un contrat tacite, lui et moi : on ne le montre pas ! On se tape dessus, à la place !

- Je confirme, articula-t-il difficilement.

Il fallait qu'il respire.

- Bref, maintenant que mon côté guimauve a été révélé, changeons de sujet. Vous comptiez pas faire des travaux dans le garage, papa ?

- Oh, oui. Mais on parlera de la maison plus tard, je ne pense pas que cela intéresse Gregory et Antoine.

- Oh, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, reprit Gregory.

- Pour moi non plus, ajouta Antoine.

- Je suis sûr que nous avons bien d'autres sujets de conversation, voyons. Par exemple, j'ai cru comprendre que tu as rencontré ma fille à Londres, Antoine.

Mathieu jeta un regard blanc à son compagnon. Il allait s'aventurer sur un terrain glissant, il le savait.

Il fallait qu'il respire.

- Par hasard. J'étais en vacances là-bas, et elle m'a reconnu. Grâce à mes vidéos, je suppose ?

- Oui, c'est ça. Je n'ai pas menti quand je t'ai dit être une fan, je les ai toutes regardées !

- Ah, merci, dit-il en riant.

- Par contre, si je devais choisir entre Mathieu et toi… désolée, mais ce serait lui. Tu comprends, l'amour fraternel avant tout.

- Pas d'inquiétude. Je choisirais sûrement Mathieu aussi, de toute façon.

- Oh ?

Tous les regards de la tablée se tournèrent vers Antoine. Il sentit comme une tension naître en lui, et n'eut pas le cran de tourner la tête vers Mathieu qui était toujours aussi blanc.

Il fallait qu'il respire.

- C'est bien de voir que vous êtes devenus de vrais amis, et pas juste des collègues de travail, ajouta sa mère. Je m'inquiète moins, je sais qu'il n'est pas seul dans la capitale.

- Je suis grand, maman… avança-t-il de façon presque inaudible.

- Pas d'inquiétude pour ça, madame. Je m'assure qu'il mange bien et qu'il rentre entier tous les soirs !

- Une deuxième maman, en somme ! conclut Clara.

- Je suis sûr que si je me laissais pousser les cheveux, je serais très crédible en femme, sourit Antoine.

- Certainement. Ensuite, vous tomberiez amoureux, et tu irais faire des courses pour lui et tu lui cuisinerais de bons petits plats.

La vue de Mathieu se troubla. Il n'entendit même pas le rire faux de son ami.

Merde.

Il fallait qu'il respire. Tout de suite.

- C'est-à-dire qu…

Merde.

- Antoine et moi, on est ensemble.

La phrase trancha net la tentative d'Antoine de changer de sujet.

Et voilà, merde.

Mathieu n'essaya même pas de relever la tête ou d'ouvrir les yeux. Il entendit son compagnon souffler quelque chose ressemblant à un « t'es sûr ? », mais n'y prêta guère attention.

La bombe était lâchée.

- Ensemble ? reprit Clara. Ensemble comme dans « ensemble » ?

- Ensemble comme Greg et toi, crut bon d'ajouter son frère. Oui.

Il prit enfin la peine de regarder sa sœur en face pour constater qu'elle était mi-choquée, mi-amusée. Sa mâchoire qui pendait dans le vide s'étirait inexorablement en sourire. Que devait-il en conclure… ?

- Oh. Eh bien, ça…

Mathieu posa cette fois ses yeux sur sa mère qui semblait en pleine réflexion.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as dit que c'était compliqué quand je t'ai demandé comment ça allait, au téléphone ?

Un peu surpris par la question, il se contenta d'acquiescer. Ses parents ne devraient-ils pas être en train de lui faire des reproches, des critiques, ou même de lui faire passer un interrogatoire sur le pourquoi du comment de cette révélation inattendue ?

- Tant mieux. J'ai eu peur que tu ne reviennes à la maison déprimé comme cet été.

- Euh… tenta-t-il sans grand succès.

- Je suppose que c'était à cause d'Antoine, donc, cette histoire en août ? compléta son père.

- Oui, c'était de ma faute, crut bon d'ajouter le jeune homme, voyant la mère de son ami le regarder en souriant malicieusement.

- Eh bien. Ce n'est pas plus mal. Tout ça, c'est derrière nous, alors. Même si je suis un peu étonnée que tu aies douté de nous, Mathieu. Tu pensais qu'on allait si mal réagir à la nouvelle ?

Il inspira pour se donner un peu de courage.

- Un peu… Ok, j'avais absolument aucune idée de ce que vous alliez penser.

- Je pense que ce n'est pas à nous de te juger. Tu me répètes sans cesse que je te couve trop, mais je sais que tu es assez grand pour faire tes propres choix. Tu as choisi seul de tout lâcher pour travailler sur internet, et tu as choisi seul de déménager sur Paris. Tu es aussi libre de choisir avec qui tu veux être. Et je suis sûre que ton père est d'accord, n'est-ce pas ?

Mathieu n'eut pas besoin de regarder son père dans les yeux pour savoir qu'il approuvait ce qui venait d'être dit. Son sourire suffisait à transmettre ses pensées.

Voilà.

Il était officiellement maître de sa vie, désormais.

- Au moins, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter que tu nous ramènes une fille trop mignonne qui fasse tourner la tête à ton père.

- Tu sais bien que je n'aime que toi, voyons !

Un petit rire s'immisça et l'ambiance commença finalement à se détendre.

- J'espère bien. Enfin. Bienvenue dans la famille, donc, Antoine.

Et Mathieu respira enfin.

Oui, c'était ça, ses parents. Des gens normaux, calmes et compréhensifs. Des gens qui acceptent leur fils, peu importe ses croyances et ses actes, et qui sourient quand ils voient que leur enfant est heureux.

Il avait de la chance de les avoir.

Antoine et lui remontèrent peu après le repas terminé, avec l'idée bien arrêtée d'aller faire les loques sur le lit, devant un film qu'ils avaient certainement déjà vu douze fois. Ils ne se sentaient pas mal à l'aise, étonnement, mais plutôt l'envie de se retrouver un peu tous les deux, dans leur petit monde.

S'installant le premier sur le lit, Mathieu ouvrit son ordinateur.

- Hunger Games ?

- Pitié, on l'a vu lundi.

- Avatar ?

- Pas la foi pour trois heures de film, là.

- Ok, j'avoue. Et…

Trois coups distincts furent frappés à la porte.

Encore juste à côté, Antoine se retourna pour saisir la poignée. Devant lui, Clara souriait tranquillement, deux paquets en main.

- Coucou. Je dérange pas, j'espère ?

- Non, non, enchaîna Mathieu en se relevant. Tu avais besoin de quelque chose ?

- Je voulais parler un peu avec toi, mais si vous êtes occupés on peut faire ça demain, c'est pas grave.

Les garçons se regardèrent quelques secondes, avant qu'Antoine ne se mette à sourire à son tour.

- Bon, bah preum's à la douche.

- T'es sûr que ça t'ennuie pas ?

- D'aller prendre une douche ? Je suis pas un gros dégoûtant, merci bien.

- Sois pas con, tu sais ce que je voulais dire.

- C'est justement pour ça que j'y vais. A toute !

- Ok, ça roule alors, termina-t-il en souriant également.

Aussitôt la porte refermée derrière eux, Mathieu et Clara allèrent s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle déposa par terre ses deux fardeaux et se mit à rire doucement devant le regard intrigué de son frère.

- Je m'attendais pas du tout à ce que t'as dit tout à l'heure, à table.

- Ah, ça, j'ai cru comprendre. Et je pense que les parents non plus.

- Je pensais pas que c'était vrai, toutes ces rumeurs sur vous.

- Tu veux dire comme quoi on est ensemble, Antoine et moi ?

- Oui.

- C'est super récent, en fait. C'est pas un truc qui date de notre première rencontre comme se l'imaginent les fans.

- Je vois, je vois.

- Je t'ai pas trop choquée ?

- Un peu, quand même. J'étais habituée à te voir fantasmer sur mes copines…

- Sympa, merci pour l'image.

- Je dis pas ça pour te mettre mal à l'aise, ou quoi que ce soit. C'est juste… faut que je m'y fasse, voilà tout. Mais tant que c'est ce que tu veux, je suis contente pour toi.

- J'apprécie, répondit-il en souriant à nouveau.

- Du coup, j'espère que j'ai pas trop fichu le bazar avec cette histoire à Londres, cet été.

- Tu veux dire, outre le fait qu'Antoine a cru que tu le draguais, et que quand il m'a dit ça, j'étais tellement jaloux que je lui ai presque hurlé dessus et qu'on s'est plus parlé pendant une semaine ? Non, sinon ça va.

- Sérieusement ? Oh, merde. Je pensais pas que ça créerait un tel bordel. Je voulais juste le rencontrer pour voir un peu avec quel genre de personne tu traînes à Paris, histoire de connaître ton univers et tout ça. Comme je t'avais pas vu depuis plus de deux ans, je me suis dit que c'était une bonne occasion de découvrir ta nouvelle vie.

- Je t'en veux pas, tu sais. Ça peut sembler énorme, ce qui s'est passé entre Antoine et moi cet été, mais au final c'est parce qu'on s'est disputé comme deux cons qu'on a fini par se mettre ensemble.

- Oh… ? Pour de vrai ?

- Ouaip.

- Donc, vous êtes un peu ensemble à cause de moi ?

- J'aurais dit grâce à toi. Mais tu le prends comme tu veux, ajouta-t-il en rigolant franchement.

Et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire avec lui.

- C'est cool, alors. Mais du coup, je me sens encore plus coupable…

- De quoi ?

- Tu vois ça ? dit-elle en pointant les paquets qu'elle avait apportés. C'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire.

- Oui, et ?

- Et, il se peut que ce soit assez étrange, du coup, de te donner ces trucs. A la base, y'en a un pour Antoine et un pour toi. Je voulais vous faire une blague mais…

- Tu sais, je suis assez ouvert d'esprit, ça devrait aller je pense.

- Honnêtement. Ne le prends pas mal quand tu l'ouvriras, je ne savais pas, je te promets.

- Euh, c'est pas rassurant, ça.

- T'en fais pas, c'est rien de suspect. Juste un truc un peu déplacé vu votre « situation ».

- Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir, promis.

- Bon, ça va alors.

- Bah… merci quand même, du coup.

- Je t'en prie, répondit-elle avec un sourire un peu désolée.

Clara se leva, saisissant les paquets pour les remettre en main propre à son frère. Elle ne put retenir son sourire et tenta autant que possible de s'empêcher de rajouter quoi que ce soit. Il fallait garder la surprise.

Et maintenant que c'était fait, elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'Antoine revienne, et coller son oreille contre la porte pour connaître leurs réactions. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'y était pas allée de main morte, avec ces cadeaux. Et elle n'aurait manqué ça pour rien au monde.

Disparaissant de la chambre de son frère pour aller se cacher dans le couloir, elle attendit patiemment que son nouveau beau-frère décide de revenir.

Et cette remarque la piqua au vif.

C'était un peu étrange, tout de même, d'imaginer qu'elle avait désormais un beau-frère. Pas de belle-sœur taquine avec qui elle aurait pu partager ses dossiers sur son frère, ou faire du shopping. A la place, elle avait Antoine Daniel, une icône du web, toujours prêt à faire des blagues et dont elle était fan.

Bien sûr qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé à ça.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit soudainement, et elle vit une ombre se faufiler dans le couloir et une porte se refermer.

Voilà le moment qu'elle attendait.

Elle colla son oreille contre la porte et patienta. Elle savait que son frère était d'une nature curieuse, comme elle. Il allait forcément ouvrir ces paquets ce soir.

Deux minutes plus tard, et après avoir décidé de déballer les fameux présents soit disant déplacés, il fallut à Mathieu et Antoine tout le self-control dont ils disposaient pour ne pas se taper la tête contre les murs et mourir de rire en découvrant deux T-shirts personnalisés à leur effigie avec, au dos, une punch line à l'ancienne.

« SWAG. Secretly we are gay. »

Mathieu devait bien reconnaître que sa sœur avait de l'humour.

Désormais, ils pourraient au moins parader et s'afficher sans se poser de questions. Les autres, par contre, risquaient fort de commencer à s'en poser.

Leur couple allait réveiller l'imagination des fangirls et faire imploser les réseaux sociaux d'ici très peu de temps. Ils avaient tout intérêt à aller s'enterrer à l'autre bout de la galaxie s'ils voulaient conserver un semblant d'intimité.

Quoique.

Ils n'avaient plus de raison d'avoir peur d'être différents.

Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées ces derniers mois, et ils avaient bien changé. Ils n'étaient plus ces deux garçons marginaux qui craignaient le regard des autres et qui vivaient encore à moitié dans le passé.

Désormais, ils étaient prêts à tout affronter.

A deux.

Et ça, ce n'était définitivement pas rien.

FIN


	23. 22déc(1): GeekAndGamer69

****TITRE: ****Joyeux Noël les fangirls !****  
><strong>**AUTEUR/E: ****GeekAndGamer59****  
><strong>**RATING:**** K****  
><strong>**GENRE(S): ****Humor/Friendship****  
><strong>**PERSONNAGE(S): ****GeekAndGamer59, ThePandAmarilla, Titipo, Julia Lutecia, Le Rien, Powo Snail (ft. ses personnalités), WoorEnergy, Eloïse NizouPanda, mentions de quelques personnages de Webshows****  
><strong>**PAIRING(S): ****mentionnés : ThePandAmarilla/Titipo, 2ppies  
><strong><strong>TRIGGER WARNING(S): <strong>**aucun

* * *

><p><em><strong>N.A. : Je tiens déjà à vous dire que peeeersonne à part moi ne m'appartient dans cette fic et je ne certifie pas connaître parfaitement toutes les personnes qui apparaissent dans cette fic. Cette OS à été écrit pour but humoristique, non pas pour but lucratif ou pour se moquer de qui que ce soit. Ne connaissant pas parfaitement les personnes apparaissant dans cette fic, je pense qu'ils seront très OOC.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Joyeux Noël les fangirls !<strong>

_PoV GeekandGamer59 (c'est-à-dire moi)_

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. J'écoutais lassement le son de l'horloge murale qui se trouvait devant moi. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Je regardais les aiguilles : il était 19h30. C'était l'heure! Mon visage s'illumina et un sourire un peu effrayant étira mes lèvres. J'avais donné rendez-vous à des amies... particulières... elles venaient de toute la France. Je pris mon gros manteau, mon écharpe, mes gants, mon bonnet et sortit dehors : la neige avait recouvert toute la ville de Flers en Escrebieux, la ville dans laquelle j'avais passé la plus grosse partie de ma vie : à presque 13 ans, cela faisait 9 ans que j'habitais là. Il faisait presque nuit. Le lieu de rendez-vous n'était pas très loin de chez-moi, alors je partis à pied. Après 30 minutes de marche, j'arrivais à destination : une grande maison chaleureuse. J'entrais sans toquer (j'aime la politesse) : une jeune femme vêtue d'un kigurumi de panda se tenait dans la cuisine et préparait à manger. Ses longs cheveux bruns dépassait du vêtement japonais :

-Salut Mia! Lança t-elle joyeusement.

-Coucou Marion! Je suis très heureuse que tu sois venue plus tôt dans le Nord juste pour nous préparer à manger!

-Mais ce n'est rien! S'exclama ThePandAmarilla (car c'était elle) en remontant ses lunettes. En plus j'ai pris des cookies!

-Où ça ?! Où ça?!

-Je te le dirais pas : te connaissant, il n'y en aura plus quand tout le monde sera arrivé.

-Ok, j'attends, dis-je, un peu déçue.

J'enlevai mon accoutrement et observai la décoration : un sapin de Noël magnifiquement décoré, des guirlandes partout, une grande table trônait au centre de la salle à manger, une nappe rouge la recouvrait. Elle était déjà sertie d'assiettes, de couverts ainsi que d'un verre avec le surnom de chaque invité écrit dessus. Je lus avec amusement les commentaires qu'il y avait en dessous de chaque surnom. La pièce était réchauffée par un grand feu allumé dans la cheminée. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. A peine ouvris-je la cloison de bois que la personne entra et hurla :

-Cââââââââliiiiiiiiiin!

Je sursautai et je me fis câliner par une grande brune aux yeux verts pétillants de joie. Je repoussai gentiement mon assaillante :

-Titipo, calme-toi : tu m'as fait peur!

-Désolée : j'ai oublié qu'on n'était pas sur Internet et que ce que je fais là n'est pas prévisible. Où sont les autres?

-Elles arrivent. Il y a Marion dans la cuisine mais...

-Ma Tit'femme! Cria la fan du 2ppies en faisant un gros câlin au panda. Ca va?

-Oui ça va! Tu m'étouffes juste un peu là...

-Oups! Pardonne-moi, je ne sens pas ma force!

La fangirl fondatrice du CFWSACG enleva ses vêtements pour lutter contre le froid, dévoilant son éternel chemisier jaune. Elle s'allongea dans le canapé et dit :

-Vous me dites quand les autres arrivent, hein!

Elle saisit alors un crayon et une feuille et commença à écrire quelque chose :

-Je sens l'inspiration qui vient! S'exclama t-elle. 2ppies en cours d'écriture!

Quelques minutes après, quelqu'un d'autre toqua. J'ouvris avec prudence, mais personne ne me sauta dessus : c'était Julia Lutecia, la deuxième plus grande fan du 2ppies. Elle avait l'air essoufflée :

-Je suis… en retard?

-Pas du tout : tu es une des premières à être arrivée.

-Juliiiia! Viens là! Câââââliiin! S'écria Titipo en accourant vers la nouvelle venue.

-Câââââliiiin!

Les deux amies se firent un gros câlin et partirent toutes les deux bavarder dans le canapé. La prochaine à arriver fut… rien. Non, pas rien, Le Rien. Elle me fit la bise, ses cheveux bleus ma chatouillaient le visage. Le Rien, c'était une fille qui aimait tout le monde sur Internet, même les inconnus ("Keep Calm and Be Creepy" disais-tu XD). Elle salua les trois autres filles et aida Marion à la préparation du dîner. Ensuite arriva Lise la panda accompagnée de sa fidèle peluche panda :

-Je suis désolée… j'ai pas vu le temps passer… j'étais en plein dessin…

-C'est pas grave, le principal est que tu sois là!

Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Marion et le Rien avaient presque terminé le dîner : un délicieux fumet se dégageait de la cuisine. Je regardais Lise en plein dessin de tous les invités sensées venir, tandis que Julia et Titipo parlaient d'idées de fanfics 2ppies. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Je partis ouvrir : trois jeunes femmes se trouvaient devant la porte. Je reconnu tout de suite la bande en voyant la troisième personne : une zombie qui titubait pour cause d'ivresse, un overboard sous les bras. Elle avait d'étranges antennes sur le haut de son crâne. Laissez-moi vous présenter Powo, l'escargot bourré, accompagnée de Hynata et de Shaneck, ses personnalités.

-Saaalut la compagnie! Dit Powo en me faisant maladroitement la bise.

-Coucou, dit Hynata, une jeune fille enfantine en me posant un bisou sur la joue, comme un vrai enfant.

-Salut, toi, me dit Shaneck d'une voix… qui essayait d'être sexy? WHAT?! Ah oui, j'avais oubliée qu'elle était lesbienne et surtout très conne…

Elles entrèrent toutes à l'intérieur et je fis de même. Après arriva - un peu en retard - Kalincka (on peut rien lui reprocher, elle habite dans le Sud de la France alors que moi j'habite dans le Nord!) : c'était une jeune femme enthousiaste au teint plutôt pâle qui faisait que sa peau semblait se confondre avec son joli kigurumi de lapin blanc. Elle dit :

-Câlin pour me pardonner de mon retard?

-Cââââââliiin! Dis-je en enlaçant la lapine avec enthousiasme.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Le temps passait et une personne manquait à l'appel. Une personne que j'attendais plus que toutes les autres. Pour passer le temps, Shaneck avait voulu lancer le jeu de la Bouteille, mais beaucoup de gens refusèrent. Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte et j'accourus à la vitesse de la lumière. J'ouvris avec empressement : un lama se tenait devant moi.

-Bêêêh, que se passe t-il? Dit-il.

J'eu un bug du cerveau. Je réfléchis cinq minutes. Un lama… mais oui!

-Salut… Jacky! Dis-je avec une légère hésitation.

-Ah, tu m'as reconnu, c'est touchant!

-Où est-elle? Demandais-je au lama parlant.

-On a eu quelques problèmes au Royaume des Lamas mais c'est réglé.

-JE SUIS LA! Cria la personne attendue en sauta de derrière le lama, me faisant sursauter. Ca va, mon chaton?

Mon chaton… c'était le surnom qu'elle me donnait et ça me faisait beaucoup rire, vu que je trouve que je n'ai pas du tout la kawaïtitude des chatons. Je lui fis un énorme câlin (il n'y a de pervers là dedans XD).

-Woor, dis-je, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir!

-Moi aussi! Rentrons, on va attraper froid!

Eloïse et moi rentrâmes à l'intérieur. Marion cria :

-J'ai fini le repas! On mange!

-OUAIS ! Hurla tout le monde en coeur.

Nous nous installâmes toutes à nos places pour manger le plat traditionnel de Noël : la dinde, la bûche, bref, vous connaissez. Les discussions furent très dynamiques : on parlait musique, YouTube, Fanfiction et d'autres choses. A la fin du repas, nous avions toutes un peu mal au ventre, faute d'avoir mangé pour 10. Après, grâce à Marion qui soumit l'idée, nous fîmes une partie d'action ou vérité, suivie d'une battle de chant absurdement épique. J'avais sorti mon déguisement de Maître Pranda **(*)** juste pour le délire : mon kigurumi de panda, mes lunettes (comme celles de Mathieu) et mon petit foulard. Julia me demanda :

-Tu voudrais quoi pour Noël?

-Euh… "Cher Maître Panda, je voudrais pour Noël, un jouet qui me sert pas, mais tout le monde a le même"

Nous chantâmes toutes ensembles les chansons de Maître Panda avec enthousiasme et bonheur. A la fin de la soirée, Titipo sortit un appareil photo d'on ne sait où et l'installa dans le salon. Elle hurla aux autres :

-Venez! Photo de groupe!

Nous accourûmes pour nous mettre en place pour la photo. Après avoir un peu galéré pour mettre Jacky en entier dans le champ de vision de la caméra, Titipo activa la prise de photo à rebours, se mit en place et cria :

-Tout le monde dit "Cyprine"!

-CYPRINE!

La photo fut prise. Nous la copiâmes plusieurs fois, histoire que tout le monde ai un souvenir de cette soirée. Le reste de la soirée fut géniale : nous échangeâmes des idées de fics plus délirantes les unes que les autres et nous racontâmes des blagues. Tout ce que savais, c'est que je n'oublierais jamais cette soirée de réveillon de Noël.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Je regardais les aiguilles de l'horloge murale se déplacer petit à petit. 23h59… on y est presque… Minuit sonna et tout le monde hurla en coeur :

-JOYEUX NOEL LES FANGIRLS!

* * *

><p><strong>(*) voir ma fic "Maîtres?"<strong>

**_N.A. : Voilà, un petit OS sans grande ambition, en espérant qu'il vous ait plu.  
><em>****_En fait pour Titipo, Le Rien, Kalincka et Powo Snail, je vous ai décrit en humaine (pour Powo et Kalincka) et selon votre avatar (pour Titipo et Le Rien)  
><em>****_Reviews?_**


	24. 22déc(2): Iykwim

**TITRE: **Noël**  
>AUTEURE: **Iykwim**  
>RATING: <strong>K+**  
>GENRE(S): <strong>Romance**  
><strong>**PERSONNAGE(S): **Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel**  
><strong>**PAIRING(S): **Matoine**  
><strong>**TRIGGER WARNING(S): **aucun

* * *

><p><em><strong>N.A.: <strong>**Coucou vous 83  
><strong>**Donc je préfère prévenir, c'est ultra fluff. De type on ne peut pas faire pire xD  
><strong>**sinon comme je parle d'un couple fictif un peu controversé:**_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnes de Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartiennent pas et ne sont pas en couple en réalité, seuls leurs noms et prénoms sont utilisés et je ne raconte en rien leur vie. Ils ne sont pas ensemble, c'est juste de la fiction ! Merci de ne pas prendre cette fic' au sérieux.  
>Je m'engage à supprimer si problèmes il y a.<strong>_

_**Bonne lecture 8D**_

* * *

><p><strong>Noël<strong>

En cette soirée de fin d'année, partout dans la rue se trouvaient des passants. Certains marchaient à vive allure, d'autres traînaient des pieds, des couple s'embrassaient dans le froid mordant de l'hiver, des gens râlaient contre la neige qui recouvrait les pavés de son manteau immaculé, d'autres encore flânaient tout simplement au détour des allées, mains dans les poches et tête baissée dans leur écharpe pour ne pas laisser la moindre parcelle de leur corps à la merci du vent.  
>Nous sommes le vingt-quatre décembre, veille de Noël.<p>

Parmi les retardataires à la recherche du cadeau de dernière minute, il y a un homme. La vingtaine, une taille peut-être légèrement en dessous de la moyenne, des cheveux châtains coupés assez courts et d'étonnants yeux bleus camouflés par un gros bonnet trop grand. Son nom ? Mathieu. Mathieu sommet, youtuber et schizophrène à plein temps.

Ce jeune Mathieu, contrairement à beaucoup, ne faisait pas partie de ces personnes pour qui Noël était immanquable et ne pas le fêter serait un affront de premier ordre. Il ne détestait pas non plus mais à dire vrai, pour lui ce n'était qu'un jour perdu parmi tant d'autres au milieu d'un calendrier. A la seule différence que l'on recevait et offrait des cadeaux parce que l'on se sentait obligé, parce que « ça se faisait »...

Cependant, malgré son habitude de ne pas fêter Noël plus que ça, cette année il allait briser sa propre tradition. Il passerait la soirée avec un ami, son grand ami comme on aimait à l'appeler.

Antoine Daniel n'était pas non plus très porté sur ce genre de célébrations, trouvant celle-ci bien trop commerciale à son goût. Il ne la fêtait plus depuis longtemps. C'était donc tout naturellement qu'ils avaient décidé de se retrouver. Même s'ils ne faisaient rien, au moins seraient-ils ensemble.

Mathieu n'avait pas prévu une grande fête, ce serait champagne pour la forme et pizzas sur le fond. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un repas hors du commun mais il savait que c'était exactement ce qui leur ferait plaisir à tous les deux.

* * *

><p>Il arrivait enfin devant chez lui, tout ce froid devenait presque insupportable, surtout qu'il était plutôt du genre frileux. Heureusement qu'il s'était habillé en conséquence. La chaleur de sa maison le saisit agréablement quand il referma la porte derrière lui. Il enleva ses chaussures et son manteau, déposa ses achats puis regarda l'heure : vingt heures. Comme il l'avait prévu, Antoine était en retard, parfait ! Pas qu'il n'aurait pas préféré qu'il soit là à l'heure convenue mais au moins ainsi il ne dérangeait pas son planning. Il mit les pizzas au four, pris deux coupes de champagne qu'il installa sur la table basse et s'attela à l'essai d'allumage de la cheminée. Un quart d'heure plus tard ce fut chose faite et il se laissa choir sur le canapé, fier comme un paon.<p>

Malheureusement, à peine fut-il installé que la sonnette retentit. Non sans laisser échapper un soupir, il se dirigea vers l'entrée pour accueillir son ami.

« Salut, désolé pour le retard. »

« Pas grave, j'ai l'habitude ! »

« tss méchant lutin ! »

« Lutin ? »

« Bah, esprit de noël tout ça tout ça... »

« Ah d'accord... Moui pourquoi pas ?! Ça t'arrange pas la neige toi en tout cas ! »

« Là où j'en suis rien ne peut m'arranger ! Et puis ta taille peut porter à confusion... »

Mathieu lui lança un regard faussement méchant et sourit, il fallait s'y attendre...  
>Après que son acolyte ait enlevé son manteau ils partirent se jeter sur le canapé.<p>

Le vent froid avait rougi les joues de l'invité ce qui lui donnait un air enfantin qui faisait irréversiblement craquer son hôte. Celui-ci secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser et s'il continuait à le fixer comme ça, aucun doute qu'Antoine se poserait des questions.

Apparemment cela faisait déjà un moment que Mathieu était ailleurs car il n'entendit que très vaguement un « Mathieu, Tu m'écoutes ? » avant de recentrer sa vue sur celui qui affichait un sourire doux et pourtant moqueur en face de lui. Il faillit repartir dans ses songes lorsqu'il remarqua que le reflet des flammes jouait sur les yeux de son ami, les rendant plus brillants et attirants que jamais. Se rattrapant au plus vite, il répondit assez tardivement d'une voix presque éraillée.

« Ouais... Oui je hum, pensais à autre chose »

Il rendit son sourire à l'autre.

« Ok... Je disais, t'aimes pas noël mais t'as quand même un sapin dans ton salon ? »

« Ah ça ! C'est ma mère qui est venue l'installer. Quand je lui ai dit que je n'en voulais pas, elle a mit un point d'honneur à venir le monter avec moi. Tu aurais vu sa tête ! Mais bon je lui en veut pas on s'est bien amusés. Et puis je dois dire que ça fait pas mal. »

« Dit surtout que tu avais la flemme de le démonter. »

« Oui aussi... »

« Enfin faut avouer que le rendu est sympa. » Phrase dite sans grande conviction mais ayant au moins le mérite d'être sincère.

« Merci. »

« En temps normal j'aurais fait une blague pourrie sur le fait qu'il y aie des guirlandes en haut et j'aurais inclus ta taille dans cette vanne. Mais pour te faire plaisir je vais m'abstenir. »

Suite à cette remarque, le plus petit lui asséna une légère tape sur l'épaule le qualifiant d'un mignon « t'es con ! » ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le rire (si charmant) d'Antoine.

« Bon, on trinque ? Ça t'évitera de dire des conneries pendant au moins une minute »

« J'en serais pas aussi sûr à ta place mon cher ami »

Mathieu tendit son verre à Antoine qui effleura ses doigts en le prenant. Le châtain fronça les sourcils, on eût dit qu'il l'avait fait exprès...

Ne cherchant pas plus loin mais gardant cette scène dans un coin de sa tête, il remplit les coupes d'alcool.

« Joyeux Noël alors. »

« Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Mathieu. »

Et tout en buvant, Antoine le fixa dans les yeux. La façon qu'il avait eue de dire cette phrase en le regardant avec autant d'intensité et en insistant sur son prénom le déstabilisa et le laissa perplexe. Il essaya pourtant de ne pas s'en formaliser bien qu'il eut tout de même un petit temps d'arrêt.

Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée et Mathieu se sentit soudain absorbé par les flammes bleutées et l'odeur du bois brûlé. Antoine saisit sa main, le faisant sursauter.

« T'as les doigts gelés... »

« Je... oui je sais t'inquiète ça va passer. »

Le chevelu ne répondit rien et serra plus fort sa main dans les siennes. Il avait les mains chaudes et douces, lui faisant littéralement perdre la tête. Il se pencha vers le plus grand, il avait envie de poser sa tête contre son torse, de le serrer fort contre lui devant ce feu apaisant, se taire et rester ainsi à discuter... Se rendant soudainement compte de ce qui était en train de se passer, il retira vivement sa main et se redressa d'un coup.

« J'vais chercher les pizzas, j'reviens » Et il se précipita vers la cuisine.

Il s'adossa au plan de travail et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Qu'est-ce qu'Antoine lui faisait ? Il le draguait ?! Ou c'était parce qu'il espérait que son amour soit réciproque qu'il voyait partout des pseudos signes que lui enverrait son ami ?

Il cru percevoir du mouvement dans la pièce à côté, ne voulant pas qu'Antoine le voit ainsi alors qu'il était censé s'occuper de ce qu'il y avait dans le four, il se retourna brusquement et fit tomber un verre qui se cassa sous le choc. Il vit alors le chevelu accourir, inquiet. Tout s'était passé en moins de cinq secondes, il semblerait qu'il avait faire pire que mieux...

« Tout va bien ? »

« oui oui, j'ai juste fait tomber un verre... »

« Ça va alors, rien de cassé ? Enfin, sur toi au moins. » Il s'approcha encore.

Son ami se retrouva de nouveau adossé au plan de travail.

Proches. Ils étaient trop proches...

Antoine était maintenant à quelques centimètres de lui, il tendait la main vers Mathieu ne voulait savoir où et tourna la tête pour rencontrer le regard bleu, perdu et anxieux de son collègue.

« T'es sûr que ça va ? »

« Euh... Oui ! Oui, oui. »

Réponse très constructive... Le plus grand esquissa un sourire et se reconcentra sur sa tâche première qui était en fait d'attraper l'essuie-tout derrière Mathieu. Il entreprit alors de ramasser les bouts de verre. Ne s'attendant pas à cela et ayant quelques bugs mentaux, le plus petit eut du mal à reprendre ses esprits. Quand il y parvint enfin, il se décolla de son meuble et arrêta Antoine.

« Laisse Toinou, j'vais ramasser ! »

Le dit ''Toinou'' se releva et fixa l'autre avec amusement.

« Toinou ? Ça faisait longtemps que tu me l'avais pas sorti celui-là ! »

Mathieu ne répondit pas. Encore trop près. Beaucoup trop...

« Bon, on se les mange ces pizzas ?! »

« C'est ça Sommet, esquive ! »

« Moi ? Mais pas du tout allons allons. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon et Mathieu ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement, si il ne se faisait pas découvrir après ça, soit son ami était aveugle, soit lui-même était passé maître dans l'art du camouflage...

Ils parlèrent beaucoup. De tout, de rien. Mais plus ça allait, plus le châtain avait l'impression qu'Antoine faisait des sous-entendus. Quand il lui avait demandé si il n'avait toujours pas de copine en vue, son ami lui avait répondu qu'il ne cherchait actuellement pas de filles et ce en insistant sur le dernier mot. Ça avait été l'exemple le plus flagrant pour Mathieu.

Puis après il se disait qu'il était stupide et que son imagination lui jouait des tours. Pourtant il avait bien la sensation qu'une sorte de jeu s'était installé entre eux et même s'il n'était pas déplaisant, il n'en restait pas moins étrange. Ils avaient l'habitude de jouer les faux couple mais pas en privé...

Vers vingt-deux heure, lorsqu'ils eurent enfin terminé leur repas, Mathieu reporta les assiettes et retourna près de son invité qui... avait disparu.

« Antoine ? »

Il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses yeux puis une voix chuchota à son oreille.

« Devine qui c'est ? »

Il ne sut dire à ce moment s'il n'aurait pas préféré que ce soit un parfait inconnu qui se fut invité dans la maison plutôt que le chevelu. Sentir le corps d'Antoine si près du sien, son parfum, ses mains sur son visage, son souffle dans son cou... Tout cela ajouté au murmure d'Antoine. Rien de plus déstabilisant !

« An-toine. »

« Hmmm... Je préférais Toinou quand même »

Il retira ses mains et descendit l'une d'entre elles vers les hanches du châtain tout en prenant quelque chose de l'autre.

« Cadeau ! »

Mathieu baissa la tête, Antoine collait une boite contre son torse. Inutile de préciser qu'encore une fois il se sentait mal à l'aise, on aurait dit qu'ils faisaient un câlin ! Mathieu se retourna en prenant le paquet. Il se trouva alors nez à nez avec l'autre, un peu plus et leurs bouches seraient rentrées en contact. Un pas en arrière Mathieu, un pas en arrière...

« On avait dit pas de cadeau... »

« Je sais ! Mais je sais aussi que ça va te faire plaisir. »

Il fit un clin d'œil.

« Des figues séchées* ! T'es pas sérieux Toinou... Tu sais que demain il en restera plus ?! »

« Moui... et j'aime quand même plus ''Toinou'' ! »

Le plus petit sourit et pris l'autre dans ses bras quelques secondes, il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il se mette lui-même dans des situations embarrassantes.

« Merci ! »

« De rien mon vieux ! Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? »

« On peut squatter mon ordi si tu veux ? »

« C'est parti ! »

« Ok, va t'asseoir j'arrive. »

Il revint une demi minute plus tard, ordinateur en main. Ils traînèrent un long moment sur le net avant de se décider pour un quelconque film.

Mathieu ne remarqua pas d'autres changements d'attitude du côté du chevelu mis à part au début où il s'était penché vers lui, la tête presque sur son épaule. Mais il supposait que c'était à cause de la taille de l'écran, un peu trop petit pour deux. Il s'était bel et bien fait des idées alors... Au fil du visionnage Antoine avait finit par la poser complètement. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire, c'était plus pratique, c'est tout...

La fin du film arriva bien trop vite à son goût, il était une heure dix du matin et Antoine avait dit qu'il partirait dans ces eaux-là.

Ils se regardèrent, un peu gênés par la proximité, encore et toujours. Il se levèrent alors et Mathieu accompagna le plus jeune jusqu'à l'entrée. Une fois venu le moment de se dire au revoir, on aurait dit qu'ils ne savaient plus comment on faisait.

« Bon... » souffla Mathieu.

« Math' je voulais te dire que... que... que j'avais passé une bonne soirée »

Il sourit, peut-être un peu amèrement mais l'autre ne comprit pas pourquoi, il allait dire autre chose c'était évident ! Il n'avait juste pas eu le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Mû par une envie venue d'on ne savait où, Mathieu décida que c'était le moment ou jamais. Il s'approcha dangereusement de son grand ami, prêt à commettre l'irréparable. Et si Antoine ne l'avait pas pris dans ses bras comme ils en avaient l'habitude pour se quitter, il l'aurait embrassé.

Néanmoins, l'étreinte dura bien longtemps pour une simple accolade et sentir son invité contre lui, entendre son cœur et constater leur position lui laissa assez de temps pour savoir qu'il voudrait refaire ça le plus souvent possible.

Quand ils se reculèrent enfin, on eu dit que le chevelu s'apprêtait de nouveau à parler, pourtant il soupira, résigné, avant de passer sa main dans les cheveux de son hôte.

« A la prochaine alors ! Fais gaffe à toi Math' »

« A la prochaine... Toinou. »

Antoine partit donc et Mathieu s'empressa de refermer la porte, la neige qui tombait à gros flocons au dehors commençait déjà à inonder le paillasson.  
>Debout dans le couloir, il repassait rapidement les derniers événements de la soirée qu'il venait de vivre.<p>

Il réfléchit. A bien considérer le comportement plus qu'explicite de son ami, il était évident qu'il n'était pas le seul à ressentir plus qu'une simple amitié à son égard. Et si lui aussi était amoureux ? Quoique... Comme il se l'était déjà dit, il se faisait sûrement des idées.  
>Pourtant il n'avait pas rêvé tous les petits gestes, les petites attentions. Il raisonna, si Antoine ressentait plus que de la sympathie, ça se tentait coûte que coûte ! Oui, c'est ça, il fallait lui dire ! Tout de suite ! Tout de suite<em>...<em>

...

**...**

« Mais... Mais... Mais putain Mathieu qu'est-ce que t'es con ! ! !»

Il ne prit ni le temps de remettre ses chaussures ni celui de se vêtir d'un manteau et sortit dans la rue toutes lumières allumées et porte grande ouverte.

Inutile de dire que ses chaussettes étaient déjà trempées quand au bout de cinq minutes de course effrénée, il aperçut une masse de cheveux anormale loin devant. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il reconnut en celle-ci la coiffure déjantée mais non moins attrayante de l'autre youtuber. Il reprit alors sa course et arriva enfin à sa hauteur essoufflé et trempé. Il sauta sur le dos de son ami en criant son prénom, c'était la meilleure solution qu'il avait trouvée pour le stopper. Antoine se retourna, dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça était un doux euphémisme.

« Mathieu ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu... Mais t'es fou ?! T'as vu comment tu es ?! Tu vas être mal... »

A peine eut-il esquissé le moindre geste pour faire don de sa veste et raccompagner l'imprudent presque nu au vu des conditions météorologiques, que celui-là même, entourant son con, l'interrompit en l'embrassant brièvement. Il était à bout de souffle.

« Antoine je... je suis d-désolé, j'aurais d-dû voir mais... mais... rah cette course... je sais pas, j'pensais m-m'inventer des trucs »

Antoine rigola, s'approcha et embrassa à son tour son petit collègue, heureux. Il l'avait compris.

« J'aurais pu oser te le dire aussi... »

« Oui, aussi. »

Mathieu, dont la température corporelle avait atteint zéro et dont celle des extrémités de pied devait, elle, avoisiner le zéro absolu, grimpa sur les chaussures du plus jeune et passa ses bras sous les siens. Grandit par cette position, il en profita allègrement pour embrasser encore son chevelu, les pieds risquant un peu moins de congeler avant dix bonnes minutes. Il ne voulait attendre d'avoir reprit une respiration correcte pour rien au monde !

Jamais il n'avait connu de contraste plus heureux que le froid de la neige tombant doucement dans ses cheveux et la chaleur qui l'embrasait d'enfin pouvoir sceller ses lèvres à celles de son amour. Les frissons qu'il sentait parcourir son corps, il en était sûr, n'étaient pas dus qu'au vent glacé et c'était un sentiment extraordinaire.

Antoine le serra plus fort contre lui. Il en profita également pour recouvrir son ami avec les pans de son manteau, créant ainsi un cocon de chaleur où Mathieu se sentait entouré d'Antoine quoi qu'il fasse et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il glissa sa langue sur les lèvres du plus grand, lui laissant échapper un léger soupir puis il partit à la recherche de sa consœur qui ne fut pas longue à trouver.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, l'enivrement ayant pris la place du froid aussi bien pour Antoine que pour Mathieu.

« Ça te dirait de rester un peu plus longtemps finalement ? » Chuchota le plus petit les joues encore rouges et le souffle court.

Antoine sourit de nouveau, il semblait sourire pour tout et n'importe quoi ce type ! Et c'est principalement ça qui plaisait à l'autre...

Le chevelu l'embrassa de nouveau, visiblement pas pressé de se séparer des lèvres douces de Mathieu. Il se pencha plus en avant afin d'attraper la taille de son partenaire. Ayant compris le message implicite, celui-ci sauta dans les bras d'Antoine et accrocha ses jambes autour des ses hanches. Ainsi, sans cesser pour autant de découvrir l'autre, ils se redirigèrent vers la maison du plus âgé, plus lents que jamais.

Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier, nous sommes le vingt-cinq décembre, jour de noël. Partout dans la rue se trouvent des passants marchant à vive allure ou traînant des pieds, des couples qui s'embrassent dans le froid mordant de l'hiver et ce sans que rien ni personne ne pense à les en empêcher.

FIN

* * *

><p><em><strong>* Le manque d'inspiratiiiiooooon.<br>**__**Merci d'avoir lu.  
><strong>__**Merci à Le Rien pour cette idée ! 8D**_


	25. 23déc(1): Alzheimer

**TITRE: **La Magie de Noël**  
>AUTEURE: **Alzheimer**  
>RATING: <strong>K+**  
>GENRE(S): <strong>Romance**  
><strong>**PERSONNAGE(S): **Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel**  
><strong>**PAIRING(S): **Matoine**  
><strong>**TRIGGER WARNING(S): **attention guimauve ! **(Note de LeRien : c'est pas un vrai TW mais c'était précisé par l'auteure :') )**

* * *

><p>La Magie de Noël<p>

La veille de Noël, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années se promenait dans Paris. Ce n'était autre que Mathieu Sommet, vidéaste et présentateur de la web-émission « Salut les Geeks ». Il marchait lentement, admirant les nombreuses décorations de Noël qui ornaient les rues. Il s'arrêta devant un grand sapin vert entouré de guirlandes blanches et rouges, ainsi que plusieurs boules de ces mêmes couleurs. Tout en haut trônait une magnifique étoile jaune scintillante, on l'aurait confondue avec ses autres consœurs dans le ciel. L'air était frais et quelques flocons de neiges descendaient sur la ville en tournoyant sur eux-mêmes.

Mathieu remonta légèrement son écharpe sur le bout de son nez devenu rose et remit son bonnet gris en place. Il remarqua plus loin un banc autrefois vert mais à présent recouvert d'une fourrure blanche. Il sourit et vint s'asseoir dessus.

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis plusieurs heures, et l'ont pouvait voir les décorations des boutiques au-travers des vitrines. L'une d'elle contenait un petit garçon robotisé faisant du patin à glace accompagné d'une peluche en forme d'ours polaire adorable. Le petit garçon tournait sur la fausse patinoire, et des lutins chantaient derrière la vitre.

Pendant qu'il contemplait toutes ces belles choses, un homme emmitouflé dans une épaisse étoffe s'était assis à côté de lui. A ces pieds, on distinguait de vieilles baskets usées par le temps, un peu humides car l'eau s'était infiltrée à l'intérieur. Il portait un long manteau marron et un bonnet de la même couleur. Sous ce dernier étaient dissimulés d'épais cheveux qui tenaient tant bien que mal en place. Il se rapprocha de Mathieu et posa doucement une main sur son épaule. Le petit châtain tourna la tête et sourit de nouveau.

« Tu es venu. _Souffla-t-il, créant de la fumée blanche_. »

Il ferma les yeux et se colla contre l'homme. Deux bras l'emprisonnèrent et le serrèrent plus fort.

« Normal. _Lui répondit l'homme en souriant à son tour._

- Tu m'as manqué, vieux.

- Toi aussi. »

Le mystérieux personnage se recula et fixa, de ses deux iris marron, le plus petit.

« Antoine.. »

L'interpellé sourit et s'approcha doucement de Mathieu. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, mais aucun ne les franchit. Ils se regardaient simplement.

Dans les vieux hauts-parleurs, « Jingle Bell Rock » passait, rassurant les passants pressés.

Antoine finit par s'avancer, posant ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Il posa une main sur sa nuque et le rapprocha de lui. Alors que minuit sonnait, Antoine sortit de sa poche une petit branche de gui et la leva au-dessus de leurs tête.

« Joyeux Noël. _Finit-il par dire en se détachant un instant de Mathieu_. »

Sur un banc, on pouvait apercevoir deux hommes qui s'embrassaient sous la neige. C'est ça, la magie de Noël.

**FIN**


	26. 23déc(2): equit28

**TITRE: **Un Noël banal et une soirée mouvementée**  
>AUTEURE: **equit28**  
>RATING: <strong>M**  
>GENRE(S): <strong>Romance**  
><strong>**PERSONNAGE(S): **Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel**  
><strong>**PAIRING(S): **Matoine**  
><strong>**TRIGGER WARNING(S): **présence de lemon

* * *

><p><strong>Un noël banal et une soirée mouvementée<strong>

Des flocons de neiges venaient caresser le sol. Certains s'éparpillaient même sur ses lunettes et le vent glacial gelait ses pauvre mains enfoui au fond de ses poches. Antoine tentait tant bien que mal de se hâter. Mathieu l'attendait. Il avait préféré passer son noël avec son copain plutôt qu'avec sa famille. Passer des heures à s'empiffrer en compagnie de personnes qu'il ne voyait qu'une fois par an et qu'il n'aimait guerre l'ennuyait. Hors de question de rester chez lui pour noël.

En chemin pour retrouver son petit ami qu'il aimait tant, il courrait presque, tant il avait froid. Il se faisait déjà tard : huit heures et quart et il avait une faim de loup. Il avait donc l'espoir que sont petit ami n'ai pas loupé les pâtes. C'était à peu près le seul plat qu'il savait cuisiner. Certes ce n'était pas un repas rêvé pour noël, mais, aux yeux d'Antoine, ce genre de détail n'importait peu. Tant qu'il était avec lui, c'était tout ce qui comptait. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait le combler pour noël. Être en sa compagnie, délirer ensemble, se regarder intensément dans les yeux, s'enlacer pendant de longues minutes et les caresses de doux baisers. C'était tout ce qui l'importait pour noël.

Les rues était relativement calmes et vides. Pas un mioche pour envoyer de stupides boules de neige sur le premier venu. Tout le monde dînait en famille. Antoine était impatient à l'idée de rejoindre son aimé.

Il arriva enfin en face de l'imposant grillage qui se dressait en face de lui. Il tapa quatre chiffres sur le digicode, ouvrit la grande porte, et entra enfin dans l'immeuble. La chaleur de la cage d'escalier dans laquelle il se trouvait lui fit un bien fou. Certes, il faisait encore légèrement froid dans ce hall, mais c'était déjà mieux que d'être à l'extérieur, sous la neige qui tombait. Il se dépêcha de grimper ces escaliers et arriva enfin sur le pas de la porte et sonna.

Un homme avec des cheveux châtain complètement en bataille se présenta à la porte.

-Hey, t'es déjà là ? commença Mathieu, surpris mais visiblement heureux de le voir car il avait un sourire niais qui s'affichait sur ses lèvres.

-C'était l'heure à laquelle on s'était donné rendez-vous, fit le second, blasé.

-T'en est sûr ?

-Et certain.

Mathieu laissa son invité entrer et l'embrassa brièvement, comme s'il était pressé, mais le plus grand ne le remarqua pas. Ce dernier enleva sa veste et ses chaussures, et alla s'installer sur le canapé, pendant que l'hôte retourna rapidement en cuisine.

Sur le bureau qui faisait face au canapé, se trouvait un ridiculement petit sapin, surmonté d'une étoile toute aussi petite, et était décoré de différentes couleurs. Cette année, Mathieu avait décidé d'acheter un sapin artificiel, contrairement aux années précédentes. Vu qu'il vivait seul, il ne voyait pas l'importance de décorer son appartement.

Il sortit de la cuisine, presque en courant, et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Il se coiffa rapidement, remplaça son vieux t-shirt basique par une chemise qui se situait entre le gris et le bleu, et retourna en vitesse derrière les fourneaux.

-Tu veux que je t'aide ? demanda Antoine, qui se trouvait toujours sur le canapé.

-Non, merci, ça ira.

Après quelques minutes, Mathieu réapparut, bien coiffé et bien habillé, deux assiettes dans ses mains, qu'il déposa délicatement sur la table basse, qui se trouvait en face du canapé. Antoine le regarda d'une façon douce avant de se jeter sur les pizzas faites maison.

Antoine fut surpris du fait que son petit ami n'ait pas fait de pâtes. Il le complimenta aussi sur sa tenue, et déclara qu'il le trouvait très sexy dans cette dernière. Compliment qui lui fut renvoyé et auquel il répondit en lui faisant remarquer qu'il s'était habillé comme tous les jours. A quoi Mathieu répliqua que de toutes façon il le trouvait beau tous les jours. Antoine n'avait rien a rajouter à cela. Cette discussion se termina sur un dernier compliment de la part du brun à propos des délicieuses pizzas.

Jusque là, tout se passait très bien. Après avoir dîné, ils venaient de passer la soirée à regarder quelques vidéos youtube de leurs vidéastes préférés. Mais ils devaient se l'avouer, ils s'ennuyaient gravement à présent. Ils était tous deux adossé au canapé, l'un à côté de l'autre, la tête de Mathieu posé sur l'épaule d'Antoine, à regarder l'écran de l'ordinateur portable qui leur faisait face.

Tout d'un coup, le portable d'Antoine se mis à sonner. Il le sortit de sa poche et arrêta l'alarme. C'était juste une notification du calendrier qui indiquait qu'il était à présent minuit et que c'était le jour de noël. Personne n'avait pensé à regarder l'heure à chaque fois qu'ils sont ensemble, aucun des deux ne voit le temps passé.

Mathieu se rendit compte de la situation et s'exclama :

-Les cadeaux !

-Quoi ?

-J'ai oublié de t'acheter un cadeau ! Je suis vraiment con !

-Mais non, c'est pas grave, les cadeaux n'ont pas d'importance, tenta Antoine de le rassurer.

-En plus, je sûr que toi t'en a un...

En un regard Mathieu venait de comprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul: Antoine avait lui aussi totalement oublié. Mais soudainement, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Une idée qui, selon lui, dépassait tous les cadeaux du monde.

Antoine plaça sa main droite dans la nuque de son aimé, se rapprocha doucement de lui, un sourire vicieux aux lèvres, et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-J'ai pas oublié ton cadeau, tu vas passer la plus belle soirée de noël de toute ta vie.

Il s'approcha pour enfin saisir sa lèvre inférieure. Mathieu répondit fougueusement. Pendant qu'ils s'échangeaient un baiser passionné, le schizophrène avait posé sa main sur l'épaule d'Antoine, le caressant amoureusement. Main qui changea rapidement d'emplacement pour venir masser le torse encore non dénudé et musclé de son amant. Ils cessèrent chacun de mordiller les lèvres de l'autre pour laisser place à un ballet buccal. Leurs langues se caressèrent, jouèrent ensemble, explorant chacune la bouche de leur adversaire qu'elles connaissaient déjà par cœur. Mathieu interrompit le baiser enflammé, à bout de souffle, pour retirer le t-shirt de son copain qui valsa à l'autre bout de la pièce. Par pur hasard, il atterrit sur le bureau où se trouvait Wifi qui s'était endormit là il y a plusieurs heures. Ce dernier ne broncha pas, ce qui fit rire nos deux tourtereaux.

Le plus petit retourna à l'assaut et commença à suçoter la peau pâle et douce du cou de son compagnon, lui arrachant au passage quelques souffles de bien-être. Entreprenant, il descendit un peu plus bas. Cette fois ci, il se mit à suçoter un de ses tétons déjà durci par l'excitation qui l'avait envahi, tout en massant le second avec son pouce. Il le mordilla, le suçota, joua avec... Pendant ce temps là, la main inoccupé du châtain se posa subitement sur l'entre-jambe de son psychopathe adoré, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire gémir. Le brun passa sa main dans les doux cheveux de l'autre, massant soigneusement et délicatement son crâne. Mathieu lui procurait un bien fou, il était tellement doué. Soudainement, Antoine en décida autrement, c'était à son tour de faire languir son amant.

Il repoussa le châtain, avec qui il échangea un regard intensément remplit de désir. Mathieu vit où il voulait en venir. Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la chambre.

Antoine poussa son aimé de façon à le faire retomber sur le lit. Le plus jeune, encore debout, se débarrassa lentement de son pantalon, faisant monter la température dans la pièce, sous le regard contemplatif du plus petit, qui, au passage, avait remarqué la bosse qui commençait à déformer son jeans.

Il enleva aussi son boxer, se retrouvant complètement dénudé face à un homme qui, contrairement à lui, n'avais encore retirer aucun vêtement mais qui, pourtant, avait terriblement chaud. Antoine, impatient, s'empressa de se mettre à quatre pattes au dessus de son amant et retrouva ses lèvres chaudes.

Dans la pièce, il régnait une chaleur insoutenable. Aucun des deux amants ne pouvait plus tenir. Il leur était impossible de s'arrêter. Impossible de renoncer à l'autre. Impossible de s'en séparer.

Pendant que leur langues s'amusaient, le plus grand passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de plus petit, qui alla rejoindre les autres vêtements déjà au sol. Il dévoila un torse fin, brûlant et moite, sur lequel était éparpillés quelques dizaines de grains de beauté. Il caressa avec douceur et sensualité la cage thoracique du châtain, passant par ses tétons qu'il titilla, arrachant quelques souffles de plaisir au schizophrène. Il se mit a frotté leur bassin l'un contre l'autre, retirant à tout deux quelques gémissements et jurons.

Puis, d'un geste habile, Antoine ouvrit sa ceinture, retira son jeans et le balança dans un coin de la pièce. Il quitta ses douces lèvres fines et commença une longue descente. Il passa d'abord par son cou, qu'il embrassa et mordit avec attention et appétit, lui laissant quelques marques. Il glissa ensuite jusqu'aux petit bouts de peau rouges et tendus, déposant une ligne de salive sur son chemin, qu'il suçota, l'un après l'autre, avec avidité. Mathieu ne pu retenir un gémissement de plaisir, faisant sourire le second. Pendant ce temps là, le sang pulsait dans sa partie basse, il ne voulait plus qu'une chose: Qu'il le prenne immédiatement.

Il remonta face à lui, l'embrassant à nouveau. Pendant ce temps, la main d'Antoine glissa de plus en plus bas. Elle passa soudainement sous le boxer de son aimé, surpris sur le coup. Son gémissement fut atténué entre les lèvres de son aimé. Il ne pouvait plus tenir, il le désirait tellement. Il voulait qu'Antoine cesse une bonne fois pour toutes de le faire patienter et qu'il le fasse crier.

-Je t'en supplie, prends moi !

-Pas tout de suite mon ange, répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

L'entendre le supplié était l'une des choses qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Il termina son acception, arrivant à l'objet de tous ses désirs, bien dressé, encore recouvert d'un boxer qui ne tarda pas à voler à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Mathieu était enfin démuni de toutes contraintes, ce qui le retira d'une tension.

Ce dernier retint un gémissement quand Antoine se mit à lécher son anatomie bombée de sang, action qu'il recommença à plusieurs reprises, faisant finalement gémir le présentateur d'SLG qui prenait son pied intégral. Il le prit enfin en bouche dans sa quasi totalité démarrant une longue série de va-et-vient, et de temps à autre il tourna sa langue autour du gland, ce qui rendit son amant ivre de plaisir.

Pendant qu'Antoine procurait un plaisir fou à son aimé, il inséra un premier doigt en lui. Cependant, le châtain ne remarqua que très peu l'intrusion soudaine du second, qui ajouta un second doigt, sous les gémissements plus que présent de son homme.

-Antoine... Je... dit Mathieu tentant d'articulé.

Contrairement à son habitude, l'interpellé retira sa bouche de la hampe et sortit ses doigts.

-Enfoiré, reprit-il.

Antoine eut un rire sadique et reprit correctement place au-dessus de aimé, repartant pour un énième fois dans une danse buccal intense. Il faisait tout pour le faire patienté. Tout pour faire monté la température au summum.

Tout en l'embrassant, le brun le pénétra enfin. Certes, Mathieu ressentait une légère douleur, mais c'était tout ce qu'il attendait et il savait très bien que cette sensation un peu désagréable allait passer. Antoine laissa une dizaine de seconde pour qu'il puisse s'habitué, mais voyant rapidement qu'il était déjà bien détendu, il entama une flopée de va-et-vient. Commençant doucement, il alla de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus profond. Il atteignit enfin, à plusieurs reprises, un point qui le fit crier. Mathieu étant déjà à deux doigts de venir avant ça, il jouit en premier, rapidement suivit d'Antoine.

Un fois s'être retiré, le plus jeune s'allongea aux côtés de son schizophrène préféré, essoufflé. Profitant de l'occasion, le châtain ayant toujours le souffle court s'empressa de se positionné au-dessus de celui qui venait de s'allongé à sa gauche, pour lui laisser un tendre suçon. Puis il releva la tête et prononça d'une voix sensuellement rauque:

-Je prends la relève.

Il en voulait toujours plus.

Sans cérémonie, il le pénétra à son tour, prenant soin de ne pas aller trop vite car qu'il ne l'avait préparé. Depuis le temps qu'ils étaient ensemble, il avait pris l'habitude de la douleur et elle était de moins en moins présente. Il commença de premiers va-et-vient déjà bien rapide et se mit à cajoler l'érection à nouveau présente d'Antoine. Les coups de reins de firent de plus en plus violent, ce qui plu bien évidement aux deux. Mathieu cala ses coups de butoir avec ceux effectué sur la hampe du second.

On pouvait à présent entendre des coups de reins étouffé par deux noms prononcés de temps à autre entre deux gémissements dans tout l'appartement.

Il finirent par jouir tous deux dans un râle de plaisir quasiment en même temps. Mathieu ralentit ses va-et-vient avant de se retirer et de s'installé à sa droite, à bout de souffle.

Une longue étreinte suivit.

-Alors, ton noël ? Demanda le brun.

-Parfait !

-Tout comme toi.

-Je t'aime mon cœur, dit-il tendrement.

Mathieu se blottit délicatement contre lui et ils s'endormirent côte à côte.

FIN


	27. 24déc(1): Siffly

**TITRE: **Les amis de Noël**  
>AUTEURE: **Siffly**  
>RATING: <strong>K**  
>GENRE(S): <strong>General**  
><strong>**PERSONNAGE(S): **issus de SLG, WTC, Le Fossoyeur de Films, LinksTheSun**  
><strong>**PAIRING(S): **aucun**  
><strong>**TRIGGER WARNING(S): **aucun

* * *

><p><strong><em>N.A.: Hey tout le monde :D !<br>C'est votre petit poulpe, je tenais à remercier Meta pour ce calendrier qui était une excellente idée, et à remercier toutes les personnes qui viennent pour ces petits chocolats fictifs tous les jours, décidément il est vraiment beau notre fandom 3  
>Joyeuses fêtes et joyeux Noël en avance les gens !<br>Siffly_****_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Les amis de Noël<strong>

"- Vérifions tout une dernière fois : cadeaux ?

- Check.

- Eau pour éteindre le feu de la cheminée ?

- Check.

- Clés pour passer par la porte en cas d'extrême urgence ?

- Check.

- Diversions ?

- J'te dis qu'on a tout !

- J'ai même fait le plein, on arrivera à faire toutes les adresses.

- Donc tout est prêt ? Alors c'est parti !"

Mathieu sourit et contempla son appartement d'un air satisfait. Pour son premier Noël à Paris, il était hors de question de rater sa décoration !

Le lieu ressemblait désormais à une maison de lutins - _insérer une blague sur la taille de du présentateur de SLG ici -_ qui serait apparue dans la capitale française. Le vidéaste avait pensé à tout, de la fausse neige sur les vitres jusqu'aux piques en forme de renne dans les plantes.

Noël était définitivement la fête préférée de Mathieu. C'était mignon, c'était beau, c'était magique, et pendant quelques jours il oubliait McDonald et les petites filles qui tuaient des cerfs de sang-froid. Pendant quelques jours, il redevenait un gosse, et ça ne lui faisait pas de mal. Sa famille était sensée le rejoindre le lendemain pour célébrer les fêtes ensemble. Et, comble du bonheur, il avait réussi en se débarrasser de ses personnalités : le Geek était parti s'enfermer dans la cave avec des pizzas pour jouer aux jeux vidéo pendant des semaines (voire plus), le Hippie était parti sauver les crevettes bleues de la Chine du Sud-Ouest (et refaire ses réverses de drogues en tout genre), accompagné de Maître Panda qui passait les fêtes dans sa famille. Quant au Patron, il ne savait pas où il était passé, mais ce dernier lui avait assuré qu'il ne serait pas de retour avant une bonne semaine. C'était largement suffisant.

Soudain, Mathieu entendit du bruit qui venait de sa chambre. Intrigué, il y entra et trouva la fenêtre ouverte, et le froid de l'hiver qui commençait à refroidir la petite pièce.

"- Génial, si les fenêtres commencent à s'ouvrir toutes seules maintenant…" maugréa-t-il en la refermant d'un geste sec.

Mais, revenant au salon, il eut la surprise de trouver un paquet sur le canapé. Plus précisément, un paquet cadeau, emballé dans du papier rouge avec un nœud doré au-dessus.

Complètement perplexe, Mathieu s'assit et posa le cadeau sur ses genoux, hésitant entre sauter partout comme s'il avait six ans, et rester raisonnable en essayant de comprendre ce que tout ça signifiait. C'est alors qu'il remarqua, accroché au ruban, une petite carte à rabats avec un mot à l'intérieur. Il la déplia et lut :

« En espérant apaiser ainsi la colère de tes fans. Joyeux Noël ! »

"- C'est de plus en plus bizarre…" lâcha-t-il en regardant le paquet sous tous les angles, cherchant toujours à saisir le comment du pourquoi.

Mais, laissant sa paranoïa de côté (le risque pour que ce soit une bombe restait quand même assez minime), il arracha le papier rouge pour trouver un carton des plus simples, qu'il ouvrit sans plus attendre, la curiosité étant devenu trop forte.

Il avait malheureusement oublié que l'univers n'offrait jamais de jolis cadeaux.

Il trouva à l'intérieur de la boîte un téléphone, enfin, si on pouvait encore appeler ça un téléphone au XXIème siècle. Il était petit, épais, plus lourd qu'une brique, l'écran était minuscule et le clavier composé des douze touches intemporelles. Un téléphone bien vieux et bien dépassé par le temps.

Mathieu le prit dans ses mains, incapable de dire quoique ce soit tellement il se sentait con. Il regarda de nouveau à l'intérieur de la boîte (après tout, il y avait peut-être un autre cadeau caché… Laissez-le un peu espérer) et y trouva une simple feuille blanche, qu'il sortit pour pouvoir la lire. Il y était écrit, de la même écriture que la petite carte sur le paquet :

« En espérant ainsi que ton Iphone puisse être remplacé. Amicalement, les amis de Noël »

"- C'est du foutage de gueule ?!" cria le présentateur de SLG.

Mais qui était assez con (non, non il ne dirait pas brillant, même si il le pensait, parce qu'un tel niveau de troll méritait une médaille) pour faire un truc pareil ?!

Trop concentré à jouer les détectives, il ne remarqua pas une ombre qui passa rapidement devant sa fenêtre et qui s'envola dans le ciel étoilé de Paris…

* * *

><p>Antoine éclata de rire et but une gorgée de vin, en regardant sa famille. Il avait enfin quitté le stress de la capitale pour passer les fêtes chez un de ses oncles, ce qui lui permettait au passage de revoir des gens qui lui étaient chers et dont il avait moins de nouvelles. Sa plus grande fierté a été de voir son cousin de quatorze ans, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des mois, lui déclarer en criant que « What the Cut c'est putain de génial ! », sous le regard amusé des autres.<p>

Il était maintenant tard, et la plupart des enfants étaient partis se coucher, ce qui rendait l'atmosphère un peu plus calme. S'excusant, le jeune homme chevelu alla sur le balcon pour fumer une cigarette (sous le regard exaspéré de sa mère, qui voudrait bien qu'il arrête enfin cette addiction pour le Nouvel An).

Soufflant un mélange de fumée et de buée causée par le froid, il réfléchissait. Si on lui avait dit, il y a deux ans, que son émission marcherait autant, il ne l'aurait tout simplement pas cru. Et pourtant c'était vrai, à son plus grand bonheur. Sa vie avait tellement changé en si peu de temps…

"- Tu m'as l'air bien pensif !"

Antoine se retourna et croisa le regard de sa tante, à qui il sourit en retour. La femme s'accouda au balcon et alluma elle aussi une cigarette, attendant que son neveu lui réponde.

"- Je repensais à la réaction de Mathis quand il m'a vu tout à l'heure", finit-il par dire avec un sourire.

"- Ah ça oui, c'était assez drôle !" rit-elle en retour. "Si tu l'avais vu avant que tu n'arrives, il sautait partout comme un hystérique !"

Elle fuma son bâton de tabac et précisa :

"- J'ai aussi regardé ton émission, c'est vraiment bien."

Il allait la remercier, quand elle ajouta avec un sourire malicieux :

"- Mais j'préfère quand même Salut Les Geeks."

Antoine la regarda et avec un air faussement outré et répondit d'une voix triste :

"- Tu pourrais me soutenir quand même ! Surtout que le présentateur me maltraite, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que…

- Oh si j'ai bien une idée, d'ailleurs c'est souvent toi le dominant quand même dans cette histoire ! Enfin, sauf quand c'est le Patron qui prend le contrôle…"

Antoine faillit s'étouffer avec sa cigarette en entendant la réponse de sa tante, qui n'était pas peu fière. Il avait bien compris ? Déjà que sa vie sexuelle était fantasmée sur Internet, sa famille n'allait pas s'y mettre elle aussi !

"- Tu lis des fanfictions toi maintenant ?" fut la seule chose qu'il put finalement répondre.

"- Oui, et tes fans sont très douées, et ont beaucoup d'imagination. Tu as de la chance d'avoir des abonnés si gentils _(l'auteure approuve totalement cette phrase)_, malgré tes retards… D'ailleurs, tes parents m'ont raconté que tu étais quand même fait insulté pendant ces quatre mois, ça va mieux maintenant ?" reprit-elle.

"- Beaucoup mieux", sourit-il. "La plupart des gens étaient très heureux de l'épisode 35, ça m'a fait super plaisir. Après c'est sûr que cette vague de haters n'était pas très agréable… Ça m'apprendra, j'aurais moins de retard la prochaine fois", finit-il avec un petit sourire amer.

Sa tante l'observa quelques secondes, fuma un petit peu en regardant le ciel, et dit d'une voix calme.

"- Antoine, je sais bien que tu prônes la liberté d'expression grâce à Internet, mais là, c'était très violent quand même. Tu n'osais même plus donner de nouvelles ! Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais prendre des vacances ? Pour prendre un peu de recul par rapport à tout ça ?"

Le présentateur de WTC fit lui aussi une pause, considérant très sérieusement la question de sa tante. Il écrasa son mégot, se tourna vers elle et sourit :

"- Hors de question. Je n'arrêterai pas pour quelques cons, alors que j'ai des gens raisonnables qui me suivent et qui apprécient mon travail. Donc les rageux pourront s'énerver s'ils le veulent, je commence à être roder. Et puis", ajouta-t-il," il est hors de question que je laisse Mathieu Sommet avoir plus d'abonnés que moi !"

Sur ses sages paroles, il laissa sa tante terminer sa cigarette et alla dans sa chambre poser sa veste. Mais, quand il entra, il trouva un paquet cadeau posé sur son lit, sans aucune indication qu'une petite carde accrochée qui disait « Voilà un cadeau utile pour toi, en te souhaitant un joyeux Noël ! ».

Il s'apprêtait à appeler sa famille pour demander des explications (il n'était plus un gosse, pas la peine de lui donner ses cadeaux en avance…), mais quelque chose l'en dissuada. La curiosité, l'envie, l'incompréhension, l'effet dramatique, il ne saurait dire. Toujours est-il qu'il s'installa sur le matelas et commença à déballer lentement le mystérieux présent.

Il ne fut pas déçu.

Il se retrouva face à un calendrier, ceux qu'on commande sur Internet pour pouvoir y insérer nos photos de vacances pas toujours très réussies. A l'exception près que ce calendrier ne contenait aucune photo compromettante d'Antoine en maillot de bain (non vous ne voulez pas voir ça), mais des photos des plus célèbres stars passées dans What The Cut. De la parfaite troll face réelle aux émeus, en passant par les quenouilles et la Sainte Pelle, tout y était. Avec, en petit bonus, des notifications sur les jours importants. Point ici d'anniversaires ou de fêtes, mais de gentils petits rappels tous les quinze jours, les samedis, qui disaient « Nouveau SLG, et toi, t'en es où ? »

Un cadeau empoisonné. Antoine savait que sa famille avait un humour plus que douteux (ça restait sa famille), mais là, c'était digne d'Internet.

"- Mathieu…" marmonna-t-il en contemplant le chef d'œuvre. "Il va me le payer !"

Le présentateur ne se doutait pas le moins du monde que son Père Noël anonyme n'était pas le petit schizophrène resté sur Paris, et plutôt l'ombre (les ombres ?) qui remontait le conduit de la cheminée et qui reprit son vol dans la nuit froide…

* * *

><p>"- Alors, ils sont bons les retours ?"<p>

Chachou, David et Jérémy observaient Links, qui lui lisait attentivement les commentaires sur sa dernière vidéo. Les quatre bretons fêtaient Noël dans la famille des trois frères, mais ils s'étaient éclipsés quelques secondes pour regarder si le Point Culture, posté quelques jours plus tôt, avait été bien accueilli.

"- Globalement ouais", répondit le créateur de l'émission en faisant défiler la page. "Quelques rageux qui voulaient un nouveau numéro sur les Pokémons…

- Il commence à m'énerver ceux-là…" commenta le plus jeune de la fratrie.

"- … Ou qui estiment que j'suis pas un prof", continuait son frère sans s'interrompre. "Mais sinon, les gens sont assez contents.

- C'est mérité, c'est de loin ton meilleur Point Culture !" sourit l'ainé.

"- Ouais, mais bon… C'est pas le meilleur accueil que j'ai jamais eu quoi… Pourtant il est bien !" marmonna Links.

"- T'es jamais content aussi !" rétorqua la seule fille en levant les yeux au ciel. "Bon, tes parents nous attendent, ne traînes pas trop."

Ils sortirent tous les trois, tandis que le vidéaste observait plus attentivement les réactions face à sa dernière création. L'actrice de Lilith avait raison : il était rarement satisfait, et le commentaire négatif le marquera plus que les dix très positifs. Mais bon, ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait renoncé à…

Il releva brusquement la tête. Un fond sonore était apparu et avait brisé le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce depuis le départ de ses acolytes. Ça ressemblait à… De la guitare ?

Il regarda dans ses onglets, mais aucun n'indiquait la production d'une quelconque musique. Le plus étrange, c'est que cette musique lui rappelait quelque chose…

Le solo de guitare ralentit progressivement, un accord fut alors joué.

"- Je suis sûr que je connais…" s'énerva-t-il.

L'accord se transforma en son plus électronique, et ce fut à ce moment-là que Links eut une révélation.

"- Putain non…

- Bella ! Bella ! Bella ! Bella ! Oh oh oh… Bella !"

Le bureau de ses parents, celui où il avait tant joué, monté, tourné , écrit, lui faisait écouter Bella de Maître Gims. Son enfance était en train de se faire douloureusement défoncer le cul.

Il se leva brusquement, bien décidé à trouver d'où venait ce son et à le faire taire. Il était hors de question que cette… Musique (il aurait bien dit cette chose, mais il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à se compliquer la tâche) résonne encore chez lui !

Le problème, c'était que le volume ne permettait pas de localiser correctement l'origine du son, mais que, maintenant qu'il l'avait repéré, il serait impossible de ne plus y faire attention.

Links se planta au milieu de la pièce, alors que le refrain reprenait (à son plus grand plaisir, vous vous en doutez bien). Il retourna les étagères, les meubles, les coussins, il vira son chien qui s'était installé dans un panier, mais impossible d'arrêter la chanson, qui continuait inlassablement.

« C'était un phénomène, qui aimantait nos rêves… »

"- TA GUEULE !" beugla le présentateur de « Non mais t'as vu c'que t'écoutes ».

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes. Inconsciemment, il avait levé la tête pour crier sa colère. Un stupide réflexe ?

Il recommença le geste, et remarqua alors les deux petites enceintes accrochées au plafond, dont les fils sortaient de la pièce. La personne qui lui avait fait cette blague de merde s'était appliqué.

Sans se poser plus de questions, il sortit du bureau pour suivre les fils qui menaient dans la pièce d'à côté qui, comme par hasard, était sa propre chambre. Il entra et trouva son vieux poste, auquel les enceintes étaient reliées. Il allait tout débrancher, quand il remarqua que ce n'était pas le mode « radio » qui était enclenché, comme il le pensait jusqu'alors, mais le mode « disque ». Ça, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

"- C'est une blague ?"

Il fit « pause » et éjecta le CD, ce qui confirma ces craintes. Il s'agissait bien de l'album de Maître Gims. En version deluxe.

Il lui suffit de tourner la tête vers sa table de chevet pour voir la boîte du disque, qu'il saisit, avant d'étouffer un juron. Elle était dédicacée. Il était écrit en noir dessus, d'une écriture assez lisible :

« Pour mon plus grand fan, Alexis. Merci de ton soutien mec »

La signature du chanteur complétait le tout, ce qui prouvait bien l'authenticité de l'autographe.

Links était sur le point de pleurer de dépit, quand il retourna la boîte, sentant un post-it collé au dos. Ce qu'il y lu suffit à l'achever.

« Pour te remercier de tout ton travail, voici de quoi occuper tes soirées. Joyeux Noël ! »

Très bien. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui avait fait ça, mais apparemment, cette personne avait bien compris comment l'énerver.

Il se retourna alors vers la porte. Il avait cru entendre ricaner… Il soupira. Cette chanson avait tellement abimée ses oreilles qu'il avait déjà des acouphènes.

* * *

><p>Le Fossoyeur remplissait sa valise en sifflotant, d'excellente humeur. Il allait passer sa semaine de Noël à Paris, chez Durendal, c'est cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus revu son cher petit critique à lunettes… Rien qu'à l'idée de retrouver son ami, l'homme barbu se remit à sa tâche avec un peu plus d'entrain.<p>

Une heure s'écoula sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, puis il finit par se relever pour s'éponger le front en contemplant ses affaires parfaitement emballées. Sa collection de DVD, des habits de rechange, les vitamines de Pupu…

"- Attends quoi ?"

Réalisant soudain que l'essentiel lui manquait, il commença à retourner tout l'appartement, du frigo jusqu'à la cave en passant par les coins poussiéreux et le dessus des meubles, il n'oublia aucun lieu de son modeste logis.

Mais Pupuce, sa tendre pelle, demeurait introuvable.

* * *

><p>"- A la vôtre mes chers amis !"<p>

Accoudés à la meilleure table du célèbre bar « Le Choix de Buscarron », les amis de Noël fêtaient leurs soirées.

"- N'empêche qu'ils sont bien cons, à aucun moment il ne se sont doutés de quelque chose !" riait Richard.

"- Cherche pas, le mien plane tellement pendant cette période de l'année qu'il n'a même pas pas remarqué que ça faisait trois jours que j'étais parti !" rétorqua Wifi en buvant une gorgée de sa chope. "Au fait, merci du coup de main Pupuce, on aurait jamais réussi à faire toutes les adresses sans toi !

- C'est rien, j'vous devais bien ça !" répondit la pelle, sans fausse modestie.

"- Quand je repense à la tête de cet idiot de Links quand il cherchait partout d'où venait la musique !" repensa Plectrum en partant dans une crise de fou rire.

Ils rirent pendant de longues minutes encore, avant de trinquer joyeusement à Noël et, malgré tout, à leurs vidéastes un peu stupides.

FIN


	28. 24 déc(2): Tsuki Kaneko

**TITRE: **La Fée de Noël**  
>AUTEURE: **Tsuki Kaneko**  
>RATING: <strong>K+**  
>GENRE(S): <strong>Fantasy/Family**  
><strong>**PERSONNAGE(S): **Mathieu Sommet et les personnalités SLG, OC**  
><strong>**PAIRING(S): **aucun**  
><strong>**TRIGGER WARNING(S): **aucun

* * *

><p><strong>La Fée de Noël<strong>

Paris, le jour de Noël.

La neige commençait à tomber, recouvrant la ville d'une atmosphère féerique, imprégnant les mornes immeubles de la magie de Noël. Les flocons virevoltaient, faisant frissonner les passant et émerveillant les enfants. Une particule de neige plus téméraire que les autres vint s'écraser dans le cou d'un jeune homme sortant précipitamment de chez lui. Il pesta, réajusta son chapeau et repartit d'un pas rapide. A l'intérieur de l'appartement qu'il venait de quitter, une personne au visage similaire ouvrit des yeux fatigués, laissant échapper un bâillement.

"-Nyaaaah …"

Il se releva, enfonça sa casquette beige sur son crâne et se précipita vers le salon, le sourire aux lèvres. Mais une fois arrivé dans la pièce, il ne trouva que son double en costard noir, en train de boire un café. Il chercha des yeux son créateur dans la pièce, sans succès.

"- Tu cherches quelque chose, gamin ?

-Mathieu n'est pas là ?

-Non, il est parti en disant qu'il avait quelque chose d'urgent à faire."

Le sourire du geek mourut très vite sur ses lèvres, aussi vite que des larmes commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux.

"-Mais … Il m'avait promis qu… qu'on préparerait Noël ensemble …

-Oh, mais j'ai une solution pour toi, gamin... Tu peux t'occuper de mes boules de Noël si tu veux."

Le patron ricana devant l'air naïf du gamin, et tapota son entrejambe d'un air pervers. Le geek prit alors un air effrayé, et commença à reculer en pleurnichant de plus belle.

"-Tu es méchant avec moi, toi aussi ! Je vous déteste TOUS !"

Sur ces mots, il se réfugia en larmes dans sa chambre, ne prenant même pas le peine de fermer la porte. Le gamin se cacha sous la couette, serrant contre lui M. Nounours. Il allait passer Noël tout seul, encore. Mathieu se fichait bien de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il passerai sûrement la veillée de Noël devant son pc, pendant que son créateur s'amuserait chez Antoine ou que ses frères feraient la fête dans leur coin.

"-Pourquoi tu pleures ?"

Trop occupé à se morfondre, il ne remarqua pas la voix cristalline qui l'interpella.

"-Tu es triste ?"

Le petit releva la tête, intrigué par le son cristallin qui résonnait dans sa chambre.

"- Il y a quelqu'un ?

-Bien sur qu'il y a quelqu'un, ouvre les yeux !"

Une lueur orangée voletait devant ses yeux, illuminant ses larmes. Devant l'air effrayé de l'enfant, la voix émit un soupir.

"-N'aie pas peur ! Je vais pas te manger, hein. Je suis la fée de Noël. Moi je rend les enfants heureux.

-Une fée ? Comme dans les jeux vidéos ?"dit le geek d'un air émerveillé, oubliant ses problèmes pour un instant.

"-C'est à peu près ça ... Alors petit, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Les enfants ne devraient pas être tristes le jour de Noël."

Le geek baissa les yeux un instant, les larmes coulants à nouveau le long de ses joues.

"-Je vais être tout seul … Encore …"

La lueur virevolta de plus belle dans tous les sens, et répondit d'une voix où pointait la colère:

"-QUI OSE LAISSER SON ENFANT TOUT SEUL POUR NOËL ?! Que j'aille lui … Hmm … Excuse-moi petit."

La fée commença alors à briller intensément, et prit une apparence humaine. Elle tendit une main lumineuse vers le geek.

"-Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer ce qu'est le vrai esprit de Noël."

Autant émerveillé par la magie qui venait de s'opérer que par les boobies de la fée (c'est le geek, on ne le changera pas), il attrapa la main de la créature qui lui faisait face en tremblant. Il se sentit tout de suite plus léger, et cessa de pleurer.

"- En avant !" cria la demoiselle.

La fenêtre de la chambre s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant entrer le froid de l'hiver. Pourtant, il n'avait pas froid. Ils s'envolèrent ensemble dans le ciel de Paris, laissant la chambre vide et pleine de neige.

Pendant ce temps dans le salon, attiré par le bruit le patron leva la tête. Qu'est-ce que le gamin avait encore foutu ? Ce n'était pourtant qu'une petite blague … Et puis, il fallait bien l'occuper pendant que Mathieu préparait la surprise pour Noël. Quelle idée cette surprise d'ailleurs, un truc tout ce qu'il y a de plus niais et pas marrant du tout. L'esprit de Noël, quoi de plus ennuyeux … Il se leva, posa son bol vide dans la cuisine et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la chambre du gosse. La porte était ouverte … Étrange. En plus, il faisait vraiment froid.

- Hé gamin, tu te caches ?

Le patron pénétra dans la chambre en se frottant les mains, tout heureux de pouvoir martyriser à nouveau le gosse. Il s'arrêta immédiatement à l'entrée de la pièce vide, face à la fenêtre grande ouverte. Une grimace déforma ses traits. Il n'aurait pas osé … Il se précipita à la fenêtre, mais seule la neige recouvrait le sol. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de sa bouche.

-"Pff … Si je me met à devenir sentimental … Hé, la boule de poils !"

Le panda ouvrit sa porte et lui répondit d'un air blasé:

"-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Laisse tomber tes chants de Noël, tu sais pas où est le gosse ?

-Non, il n'est pas dans sa chambre ?

-Bordel … Il faut appeler Mathieu .. Le geek a disparu !

-Pardon ?! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait ?

-Rien justement ! Bouge-toi, il faut le trouver !"

Non conscient de toute l'agitation qu'il provoquait, le geek profitait du magnifique paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux, volant en compagnie d'une créature de Noël. Il était heureux, heureux de découvrir la ville sous ce manteau, heureux que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui. La fée, prenant une apparence plus sobre, l'emmena dans les parcs décorés pour Noël, l'accompagna dans les magasins, lui fit découvrir les plus beaux endroits de la ville que l'enfant n'avait jamais pu voir. La magie de Noël opérait, et les yeux du garçon se remplissaient d'étoiles. La fée le regarda d'un air satisfait.

"-Je suis contente de te voir sourire. Mais je crois que des gens qui tiennent à toi te cherchent …

-Qui ?

-Quatre visages similaires au tien qui parcourent la ville en criant ton nom … Il va falloir rentrer petit geek."

Le geek la regarda d'un air triste.

"-Mais je suis bien avec toi … Tu es la seule qui sois gentille avec moi."

La fée lui tapota la tête d'un air bienveillant. Elle lui attrapa la main et il se dirigèrent vers l'appartement.

"-Je suis sûre qu'ils t'aiment plus que tout, ils tiennent à toi et ne veulent pas te perdre. Fais-leur confiance."

La geek fut aveuglé par une lueur chaude et rassurante. Lorsqu'il recouvrit la vue, il se trouvait au milieu de l'appartement, magnifiquement décoré de décorations rouges et blanches, un sapin couvert de guirlandes illuminait la pièce. Mais il était tout seul. La voix résonna à nouveau à ses oreilles.

"-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne resteras pas seul."

Du côté de Mathieu, les recherches étaient vaines et le désespoir commençait à poindre au sein du groupe réuni dans la nuit froide.

"-Mathieu, il faut appeler la police.

-Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée Antoine. Pas avec le patron dans le coin …

-T'inquiète pas pour moi, gamin.

-UNE LIBELLULE GEANTE !

-Calme-toi Hippie …

-Regarde par là gros !" dit-le Hippie en pointant son doigt tremblant vers le ciel.

Tout le monde tourna son regard vers la direction pointée par le camé. La "libellule" s'approchait d'eux en émettant un douce chaleur.

"-Moi je sais où est votre ami … Et pour le rejoindre, il suffit de fermer les yeux."

La petite troupe se regarda, incrédule. Mais à peine eurent-ils cligné des yeux, qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous dans l'appartement, effrayant le geek qui ne s'attendait pas à voir apparaître cinq personnes devant lui. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se remettre de ses émotions que Mathieu se jeta sur lui pour l'enlacer.

"-Geek ! J'ai cru qu'on ne te retrouverai jamais !"

Ce dernier resta bouche bée et immobile. Il ne sut pas quoi faire d'autre que pleurer. Mais cette fois, ce furent des larmes de joie.

"-Je suis désolé d'être parti, je voulais te faire une surprise pour Noël, j'allais acheter ton cadeau …

-Je … euh … c'est pas grave Mathieu ...

-L'appartement est magnifique, c'est toi qui as fait ça Geek ?" demanda le panda.

"-Non, c'est la fée de Noël ! C'est quelqu'un de très gentil ! C'est elle qui nous as tous ramené ici. …"

Tous se regardèrent avec un sourire, et après qu'ils aient tous enlacés le jeune homme à la casquette, ils s'assirent tous autour de la table dressée par la magie de Noël et ensemble, ils dirent: "Joyeux Noël !"

Et dans le joyeux ciel de Noël, une douce voix leur répondit:

**Joyeux Noël !**

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Note de LeRien: Et c'est sur cet OS que je signe la fin de ce calendrier et vous souhaite un très joyeux Noël!<br>La fin, vraiment? Oui! A moins que... *toum toum toum***


	29. SURPRISE: Titipo

**SURPRISE-SURPRISE-****SURPRISE-SURPRISE****-SURPRISE-****SURPRISE-SURPRISE****-SURPRISE-****SURPRISE-SURPRISE****-SURPRISE-****SURPRISE-SURPRISE****-SURPRISE-****SURPRISE-SURPRISE****-SURPRISE-****SURPRISE-SURPRISE****-SURPRISE-****SURPRISE-SURPRISE****-SURPRISE-****SURPRISE-SURPRISE****-SURPRISE-****SURPRISE-SURPRISE****-SURPRISE-****SURPRISE-SURPRISE****-SURPRISE-****SURPRISE-SURPRISE****-SURPRISE-****SURPRISE-SURPRISE****-SURPRISE-****SURPRISE**

* * *

><p><strong>TITRE: <strong>Tout ce temps**  
>AUTEURE: **Titipo**  
>RATING: <strong>K+**  
>GENRE(S): <strong>SURPRISE**  
><strong>**PERSONNAGE(S):** SURPRISE**  
><strong>**PAIRING(S): **SURPRIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE**  
><strong>**TRIGGER WARNING(S): **aucun

* * *

><p><strong><em>N.A. : Surpriiiiiiiiise ! ... Nan, sérieusement QUI ici est surpris de me retrouver là ? *voix lointaine et inaudible* *lance un cookie*<br>_****_Dooonc ! Joyeux Noël A l'heure/En retard (rayez la mention inutile dans votre mémoire) et pour ceux qui ne le fêtent pas, une excellente journée !  
><em>****_... (Hein ? Quoi ? Un 2ppie ? Ahah ! Plage s'il te plait ! Je suis pleine de surpriiiiiises _**!_** XD **__**#EnFaitJAvaisPasDAutreIdéesQueCelleLà)  
><strong>__**Bonne lecture et joyeux noël/journée/whatever ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Tout ce temps<strong>

Une mauvaise idée, c'était une mauvaise idée.

Il le sentait, malgré ce froid qui mordait sa chair pourtant couverte d'un épais manteau noir. D'un geste frissonnant de la main, il chassa quelques flocons qui s'y amassaient avant de de nouveau plonger ses doigts gelés dans ses poches profondes.

Il secoua la tête, les branches recouvertes de neige craquèrent sous ses pas. Ses pieds le guidèrent d'eux-mêmes. Cela faisait si longtemps, mais il se souvenait.

Comme si c'était hier.

Il se souvenait des cris, de ces exclamations se perdant dans le vent qui autrefois l'avaient tant exaspéré. Aujourd'hui il regrettait. Il regrettait tant.

Le silence était insoutenable. Il soupira bruyamment, son souffle se changeant en un amas de fumée blanchâtre qui alla rejoindre le ciel pour s'y mêler et disparaître.

Il y était presque, quelques pas encore. Ses souvenirs refirent surface. D'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite. Des cris, des bribes de conversations, parfois quelques mots chantés au froid de l'hiver.

Au détour d'un arbre, ses souvenirs se dissipèrent soudain. Ne resta que le présent, un espace blanc. Le champ de l'autre côté du bois. Et au centre de celui-ci...

Quelqu'un ? Ici ? Ce jour ?

Il secoua la tête. Frustration dans ses veines. Il voulait être seul. Laisser les souvenirs lui revenir petit à petit en silence et repartir tête basse.

C'était bien ce pourquoi il était venu. Il lui fallait se rendre à cette évidence.

Et il ne pouvait rebrousser chemin.

Alors il reprit sa lente marche, l'inconnu ne parut pas surpris du bruit de ses pas pourtant conséquent.

Arrivé à son niveau, il se figea, fixa à son tour l'horizon sans chercher à se faire remarquer.

Étrange.

Étrange, oui. Il était si calme.

Ses yeux se perdirent dans la brune. Il les emmenait là chaque noël. Cela faisait si longtemps, mais il se souvenait.

Comme si c'était hier.

Il les regroupait ensemble au milieu de ce champ. Pour observer ensemble les étoiles. C'était devenu une tradition. Une tradition de famille.

Il regrettait ces moments. Il regrettait ses actes passés, ses décisions. Il avait été si aveugle. Toute cette joie qui n'avait pas existé à ses yeux. Et il était trop tard.

Il était parti, avait tout renié.

Tous ces moments.

Toute cette joie.

Tout ce temps.

Il soupira. Son souffle se changea en un amas de fumée blanchâtre qui alla disparaître dans le ciel.

Est-ce que c'était une mauvaise idée ? D'être venu ? Remuer les souvenirs étaient-ils bon ?

Pour une fois, il n'avait pas d'avis sur la question. Son esprit ne la travailla pas aussitôt qu'il la pensa, la changeant en une réflexion logique et tout à fait pertinente.

Pour une fois, il neigeait dans sa tête... Et dans le ciel aussi.

Il frissonna et commença à reculer en silence. Passer la soirée chez lui. On l'attendait. Il l'attendait. La seule personne qu'il lui restait.

Il s'éloigna lentement, ses pas couinant dans l'épaisse couche de neige recouvrant le sol, lorsque qu'un craquement étranger le figea.

Il hésita une seconde avant de se retourner.

L'inconnu le fixait.

...

Il le fixait de ses yeux bruns presque vides, son écharpe sur le point de tomber révélant des rides profondes. Pas la moindre réaction. Pas de surprise de sa part et pourtant, lui-même sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller.

...

Tout ce temps.

Tous ces souvenirs. Tout ce temps.

...

Tout ce temps.

...

Il ravala fièrement sa peine. Il aurait pu s'attarder, demander des nouvelles, mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Ces forces qui n'avaient pas changées depuis tout ce temps.

Alors il le fixa longtemps, même s'il ne voulait pas le voir, avant de se retourner. Comme si de rien n'était. S'éloigner, fuir cette image. Fuir ces souvenirs et sa peur, sa boule au ventre à l'idée que tout allait finir un jour.

- Joyeux Noël, Prof de Philo.

Il s'immobilisa une seconde, rien qu'une seconde, avant de reprendre. D'accélérer, même.

Souvenirs, joie perdue, temps. Temps. Temps. Tout ce temps.

Il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une canne frotter contre la neige et s'éloigner.

Temps. Temps. Temps. Tout ce temps.

Une larme perla au coin de son œil gelé. Il murmura si bas que personne ne l'entendit jamais:

- Joyeux Noël... Kriss...

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Coucou, c'est Le Rien, j'espère que cette surprise a bien été surprenante 3 (si non, ne me le dites pas et laissez moi mes illusions, please). C'est vraiment la fin de ce calendrier cette fois. <strong>

**Un grand merci à tous/tes ceux/celles qui y ont contribué, vous faites un boulot magique et le fandom est magnifique grâce à vous *coeurs et cookies* Je ne vous connais pas tous mais recevoir tous ces OS m'a fait sourire toutes les fois où je les ai publiés alors... voilà (admirez la beauté de ma prose quand même) **

**J'espère vraiment qu'il y aura d'autres recueil parce que voir vos différents styles et sensibilités comme ça, c'est juste... *étoiles dans les yeeeeuuux* Comme je le dis toujours, on voit la créativité à l'état pur partir dans tous les sens et c'est ce qui est beau avec les fanfictions :3**

**J'ai du mal à vous quitter.**

**A la prochaine, au détour d'une page web.**

**Le Rien.**


End file.
